<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Tree in a Bright Garden by TheAPPstore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368570">Little Tree in a Bright Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAPPstore/pseuds/TheAPPstore'>TheAPPstore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Love Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bullying, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Optimism, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAPPstore/pseuds/TheAPPstore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol. For years, she is seen as an inspiration for many people, and her smiles help lift people's spirits up. She has millions of fans all over the world, and they all adored her. But underneath that mask lies a troubled soul, with a ton of emotional baggage. For most of her life, she's a suffering girl.</p><p>Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He used to be an unremarkable ordinary person living an ordinary life. That is, until he was invited into Hope's Peak Academy. This should be the best moment of his life, but instead it became a nightmare. Now surrounded by highly talented people, he can't help but feel out of place and outclassed by his peers.</p><p>When these two were reunited at Hope's Peak, they were given the perfect opportunity to form a friendship that they never got the chance to make. But when they discover that the other party isn't as perfect as they thought, the two resolved to help each other in their troubles. In turn, their simple friendship grows into a deep relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maizono Sayaka &amp; Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Love Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Black Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all began with one moment. One traumatizing moment. One traumatizing moment that defined one girl's life.</p><p>A young Sayaka Maizono entered her home one day and discovered that her mother had died. It was horrifying. When she tried to recall it, she did not remember the exact details. All she could recall was her dead mother, and her saddened father who mourned his wife's death.</p><p>Sayaka was an only child. She did not have siblings. Her mother didn't live long enough to make more kids. So when the mother died, the entire house suddenly felt a lot emptier. It didn't help that she saw her dead mother first hand. That troubled her even more.</p><p>Sayaka's father was deeply affected by the death of his wife. It probably traumatized him as well, though whether it was to the same extent as Sayaka, she doesn't know. As a coping mechanism, Sayaka's father spent long hours at work, staying away from home for as long as possible due to the troubling memories of his dead wife. It made him good money, but he barely spent any of it. All of those extra hours of work were for nothing.</p><p>As a result of her mother's death and her father's frequent absence, Sayaka was left alone in her house for long periods of time. It was deeply troubling growing up in her house with no parents around. She had to take care of herself. She has to do all of the household chores by herself. She has to be careful not to get herself hurt, as her father wasn't available all of the time. She was ecstatic whenever her father decided to stay in the house a little longer. They spent a little bit of time together, having fun and sharing memories. But those moments come too few and too rarely. Sayaka spent most of her childhood all by herself. No parents. No relatives. No siblings. No pets. There was nothing to keep her company. Except for the toys and dolls, but a child can only do so much with them when they have barely anything to do.</p><p>Several years into her lonely life, Sayaka felt like she had enough. She's been lonely for far too long. She wanted to escape this lonely life badly. She doesn't know what to do in order to escape it.</p><p>While she's waiting for her father to come home from work, Sayaka would spent time watching television. There are many shows to watch on the television, but very few of them interest Sayaka. It'll be better is she could watch these shows with her father, but since he's rarely, if ever, home, Sayaka has to watch these shows by herself. Some of the shows have plots that Sayaka found to be very complex and very confusion. Without her father to explain what's going on, Sayaka would get lost in story driven shows.</p><p>And then she discovered the idol performance shows.</p><p>Sayaka would watch time and time again these idol performances. They instantly caught her attention. They kept her eyes glued to the screen for the entire show. For the most part, she enjoyed them. She liked the moves, the music, and the cheering crowd. But what caught her attention the most are the idols themselves.</p><p>The idols, who are mostly young girls, looked like they really enjoyed the spotlight. They looked really happy to be idols. They are happy to stand in front of an adoring crowd, ready to cheer them on as they sang their songs and danced in front of their eyes.</p><p>Sayaka enjoyed the idol performances. She really liked the idols themselves. These young girls have everything that Sayaka was missing in her life: love.</p><p>And so Sayaka decided to go down the path that she thought would bring her what she desperately desired. She wanted to become an idol.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka quickly learned about the inner workings of the idol industry during her first few months of working in the business. She learned that the idols had to smile in order to boost sales, regardless of their current mood. She learned about the guidelines that idols had to follow in order to remain successful. She learned the harsh and strict rules that idols had to follow.</p><p>It was extremely complicated, so complicated that Sayaka didn't recall most of the things that her managers did despite working in the industry for years. Her managers and agency did many horrible things in order to get on top of the competition. They will do anything to make sure their idols beat out the competition. It wasn't surprising.</p><p>Hope's Peak Academy is scouting all around Japan in order to find highly talented students, and the Ultimate Idol was one of the many talents a person could hold. These agencies wanted to make sure their idols get accepted into Hope's Peak, as that sets them up for a lifetime of success. Not all of them succeeded, though.</p><p>Still, Sayaka didn't mind her manager and agency's actions. All she wanted is to have innocent fun and escape her lonely life.</p><p>Hope's Peak Academy was a place for the highly talented. They only accept those who express an exceptional amount of talent within their field. Sayaka doesn't think that she has a chance of ever being scouted for Hope's Peak. After all, she entered the idol industry as a normal, yet lonely girl. She just wanted to have fun. That's what she expected from joining the industry.</p><p>Little did Sayaka knew how wrong she was. Her agency really wanted their new recruit to become the Ultimate Idol and join the ranks of the Ultimate Students. As for Sayaka, little does she knew how beautiful of a body she will get when she gets older.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka entered the Sixth Black Root Middle School. It was one of many schools in the local area that bear the Black Root name. At the time, she is a rising star. During this time, she has made several friends along the way. She teamed up with a few other girls her age in the industry and formed an idol group with her as the leader and image of the group as a whole. They became very popular in just a few years. Her fans loved her voice and her young body. She has gained millions of fans in Japan alone. Soon, her fame will reach worldwide status and she'll be recognized around the world. The world will soon adore her, and Sayaka should be happy about it. She should be happy that she got what she wanted out of the idol industry.</p><p>But despite this, something felt...off about the type of love she was receiving from her fans.</p><p>The following examples is just some of many instances where Sayaka found herself surrounded by her fans. And yes, this is just from her school alone.</p><hr/><p>"Hey! Maizono-san!" a student said. "I love you! I love you and your songs!"</p><p>"Oh?" Sayaka replied. She then put a smile on her face. "That's very nice of you! Thank you!"</p><p>"Can I get your autograph?" the same student asked.</p><p>"Oh, you want me to sign something for you?" Young Sayaka asked. "Sorry, but I'm still young and I haven't made my own signature. But when I grow up and we meet again, I'm sure I'll do it. Just remember to ask me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><hr/><p>"Yo, Maizono!" a student said as she came up to her. "Good to see you today!"</p><p>Sayaka smiled back. "Good to see you too!" she replied.</p><p>"Hey, can we hang out together?" the student asked. "I would love to hang out around you."</p><p>"Sorry, but I'm kind of busy today," Sayaka said. "I don't have time to hang around you. But if you want, you can attend and watch my performances."</p><p>"I always try my best to do that."</p><hr/><p>Sayaka was minding her own business as she walked down the hallways of Black Root Middle School when suddenly she gets swarmed by several of her fans. They're all students of this school, and they all wanted to be around her.</p><p>There was so many voices shouting at her, so much so that she couldn't tell who is talking. But it doesn't matter. All of them told the young Sayaka that they all loved her and her music and her performances. All of that praise made her let out a smile.</p><p>But all of these fans are kind of getting in her way, so once she spent a few moments with them, she politely requested to move out of her way. Sayaka also requested that her fans walk up to her when she's not as busy as she usually is, which is almost never. Still, even when she told them to not get in her way, her fans still surround her. And even though her fans rarely, if ever, get a chance to hang around her, they still love her.</p><p>Sayaka had fond memories of those times.</p><hr/><p>But even though Sayaka enjoyed having the spotlight on her, having millions of adoring fans, and enjoyed doing those performances, there was something she found a little bit...off. Don't get her wrong. She enjoyed being in the idol industry despite witnessing many horrible things that her managers and agency did to boost her fame. But throughout her entire career as an idol, there was this one constantly nagging feeling inside her. The void in her heart, which grew as a result of her lonely childhood with almost no time with her parents, was not being filled. It still hungers for more.</p><p>At first, Sayaka doesn't know exactly what was the cause behind this. She should be happy. She should have the void in her heart filled. She had millions of adoring fans in Japan alone. So why did she have this nagging feeling that her needs wasn't satisfied? During her first year in middle school, Sayaka came to a conclusion. The love she's getting from her fans...it was shallow love.</p><p>Her fans loved her, but not as a person. They loved her as an idol.</p><p>Over her many interactions with her fans, Sayaka began to notice a pattern among them. None of her fans wanted to learn more about her beyond being an idol. No one wanted to hear about her history, as tragic as that might be. None of them saw Sayaka as nothing more than an idol to adore. Once she discovered this, Sayaka begged her managers to allow her to reveal more information about herself beyond being just an idol. Those were shot down, as her managers said that if Sayaka were to reveal more details about herself, it could potentially destroy the pure, innocent image that Sayaka bore at the time. Nobody wanted this to happen. So they suggested to Sayaka that should she experience some trouble, she would mask her real feelings and put up a smile. Whenever Sayaka feels down, she would try to hide with by putting a smile on her face.</p><p>It worked...sometimes. Sometimes, that mask would crack and Sayaka would crash. Due to her lonely upbringing, Sayaka developed a mental condition that, should it be revealed to the public, would completely shatter her public image and end her career.</p><p>Sayaka has depression.</p><p>Sayaka would give in to her inner emotions occasionally, and would spend long periods of time unable and unwilling to do anything. It happened multiple times throughout her career. It happened often enough that it would be reasonable for one to seek help. No one wanted the pain of losing the will to do anything. Someone who is experiencing the same thing as Sayaka would try to reach out and seek help. But the thought of someone even spotting Sayaka trying to seek help would shatter her image, as that would suggest that something's very wrong with her. And so, as always, her managers and agency would try to find ways to end her depressive episodes as soon as possible.</p><p>On the surface, those techniques worked. Sayaka made a recovery and was able to resume her business. But deep down, those acts would only worsen her problems. The pain wasn't properly resolved. It was only masked. And so, the void in Sayaka's heart continue to grow.</p><p>Sayaka desperately needed help. She desperately needed someone who could love and care for her. She desperately needed someone who could help her overcome her problems and live a happier life. But during the time, she couldn't find that someone. Sayaka began losing hope that she could fine someone who loved her as a person, and not just as an idol. She began losing hope that she could find someone who could help her out.</p><p>Sayaka was about to give up her search completely, until one thing, she saw someone do something that changed everything.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka was wandering the hallways of Black Root Middle School. She's a first year student. It was after school hours, so most of the students are either at their homes or in clubs. She doesn't expect there to be fans about to swarm her at every corner. She doesn't have work for the day, which is weird considering that she's an idol and thus needs to work constantly in order to keep up with her rival idols. She doesn't know why her agency requested that she doesn't go to work today. Still, this gave her free time. Perhaps...a little too much free time. Working all the time as Sayaka gotten accustomed to her work hours, so she doesn't expect there to be any free time left for her. Now, she has free time...maybe more free time than she knows what to do with. Going home was too painful to her at the moment. The awful memories are enough for her to stay away for as long as she could. So she spent her free time wandering the hallways.</p><p>Sayaka was thinking about what she could do with the free time she had other than walking around and doing nothing. And then, something caught her attention. She looked out the window into the pond near the school. The area she's in is not urban. It's more of a large town surrounded by forest. But there was something in that pond that caught her attention.</p><p>There was a crane in the pond. And it's not just the crane that she spotted. She saw several staff members and a young boy standing among them. The boy is what caught her attention. The boy is likely around her age. He has brown, spiky hair. A lock of hair sticks up from the rest of the hair.</p><p>But it's not just the boy's appearance that caught Sayaka's attention. What made her paid full attention is what the boy did.</p><p>Seemingly reluctant to do so, the boy began nursing the crane.</p><p>Cranes, as a bird, are rare, legendary creatures in Japan and East Asia. It is believed that seeing them will bring luck, fidelity, and longevity. The Japanese Crane is a rare, endangered species. Even with the conservation efforts of Hope's Peak Academy graduates, the Japanese Crane is still an endangered species. There are only a few thousand individuals left in the wild, and the future of the species still remains uncertain.</p><p>Sayaka was touched. Seeing someone rescuing a member of an endangered species deeply touched her heart. The kindness that one will need in order to so something like this...it's breathtaking. For the first time in what seems like forever, Sayaka felt like she found someone that can fill the void in her heart. She felt like she found the one person who could understand her better. She felt like she found someone that can help her escape her lonely life. Sayaka wanted to know who that person is. Who is that boy that just rescued a crane?</p><p>A few days later, Sayaka decided to sneak around in the forest just behind the school. She hid among the trees to spy someone. She soon found the same boy that had rescued the crane. She watched as the boy released the crane back into the wild. It looked like the crane was injured, and the boy had nursed the crane. It was an act of kindness that she wouldn't imagine anyone would do. But this boy did it. Sayaka wanted to know who this boy is and wanted to talk to him. However, she didn't know the boy's name. Only his looks.</p><p>Eventually, Sayaka discovered the name of the boy that had nursed a crane.</p><p>Makoto Naegi.</p><hr/><p>Makoto Naegi was an unremarkable, average person living an ordinary life. At least, he was one. There was not a lot worth talking about Makoto when it comes to his life. He lived in a normal family with normal parents and a sister named Komaru. It was about as average of a life as anyone can get. At least, he's mostly average.</p><p>What's not so average about Makoto is his unusual levels of optimism. He's a kind and supportive type of person and is willing to help out whenever possible. He's honest and open. He's also quite forgiving, not willing to hold grudges against others. He has gotten many friends as a result of his nature. But also, his nature is what attracts some negative attention.</p><p>Makoto is seen as childish by some, which is kind of fitting considering how naive he can be sometimes. But he's not called childish because he can get naive. He's called childish because of his optimism that never seems to disappear from his personality. Some people thought that Makoto is really malicious inside and his kind personality is only a front to hide his real intentions. It's not. Makoto is genuine when he acts the way he does. He has no intention to use anyone to his advantage. All he wanted was to make friends and make sure others get along with each other.</p><p>Not everyone appreciates the boy that has childish levels of optimism. And so, Makoto often gets into trouble by those who just don't like him. He often receives long, angry rants from those who think they are superior to Makoto just because they're more cynical. But no matter how much they tried, Makoto remained firm on his stance. He never gave in. He never fought back, at least physically. He simply tried to talk them out.</p><p>Frankly, Makoto found it ironic that the very people who called him childish use childish methods in an effort to bring his optimism down.</p><p>However, his forgiving nature caused him more trouble than it solved, as his bullies would take it as if they're not being punished for their behavior towards. So they continued on bullying Makoto and continued to try to bring his optimism down. But no matter what, through it all, Makoto remained positive.</p><hr/><p>Makoto began attending the Sixth Black Root Middle School. According to local rumors, the rising star Sayaka Maizono is also attending this school, and many students are excited to see an idol attend their school. His sister, Komaru, is starting to become a fan of hers at this point. However, Makoto is not in the mood to hang out with the idol. Sayaka is starting to become a celebrity at the time. As a normal person, he has no reason why he could just casually hang out with someone popular, even though that celebrity is attending the same school that he's currently at. Nevertheless, Makoto admired the idol from afar, enjoying listening to her songs and watching her performances, but never becoming dedicated enough to hang around her.</p><p>Little did he know that would be the case years down the line.</p><p>Makoto joined the Animal Club, a club dedicated for animal care. He's the only member, as he is the only one at the time who is willing to take care of animals. No one else wanted to be around animals all the time, even though the city they were in is surrounded by forests. As he was owned a pet dog, Makoto knows the basics of animal care. He joined this club so that he can continue his work in taking care of animals, but as the only member, Makoto has to do a lot of work.</p><p>It was tiring having to take care of animals, especially a wide verity of animals. While most of them share the same basic needs, their diets and anatomy vary wildly across species. It took a lot of effort to memorize most of the important details of the local fauna. Still, Makoto persisted in his work and took good care of the animals.</p><p>Though, Makoto really hoped that he doesn't accidentally catch the attention of Hope's Peak Academy and earns the title of Ultimate Animal Caregiver. That title would feel undeserving. He doesn't exactly remember who else would be the contender for that title.</p><p>One day, however, something extraordinary happened.</p><hr/><p>Makoto was busy taking care of the animals one day, when suddenly a staff member came into the room.</p><p>"Hey, Naegi?" the staff member said.</p><p>The young Makoto stopped what he was doing. "Huh? What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"Outside," the staff member said. "The pond near the school. Something happened over there."</p><p>Makoto was curious about what the staff member was talking about. So he followed the staff member outside and near the school pond.</p><p>What he saw was unbelievable.</p><p>In the school pond is a crane. It flapped its wings, splashing water everywhere. It looked injured. Several staff members surround the pond, but none of them are taking action. They were all wondering what to do.</p><p>"What should we do with this crane?" one staff member asked.</p><p>"I don't know," another replied. "It's so big. It'll take a lot of effort to rescue just one."</p><p>"Why don't we hand this job over to our animal caregiver?" one of them suggested. "We do have one, right?"</p><p>"Well, Naegi's the only one..." yet another staff member said. "But he has proven himself. He's done a great job taking care of the animals. I'm sure he can handle a crane." That staff member turned around and found him standing right there. "Oh, there he is."</p><p>Makoto pointed to himself. "Wait...you're asking me...to save a crane," he said. "What? That's...that's kind of much to ask out of me. I don't know if I can do it..."</p><p>"Oh, don't decline this offer," a staff member said. "Us staff are busy. None of us have time to take care of a crane. So we're leaving the job up to you. Cranes are rare these days, even with the conservation efforts of experts. Why don't you help out a member of an endangered species? And who knows. Maybe this act will get you into Hope's Peak Academy. It's everyone's dream to be invited there."</p><p>Makoto wasn't sure about if he should take this offer, but he can't help but feel like something's nudging him into this direction. Reluctantly, Makoto accepted the offer. "I do."</p><hr/><p>Makoto cleaned the crane up and treated its injuries over the course of several days. It was tiring work. It took him so long that he had to stop attending classes in order to take care of the crane. The crane wasn't the most cooperative. It often squawked and spread its wings whenever Makoto touched it in a place it really doesn't want to be touched. Still, Makoto persisted, believing that he will finish this job.</p><p>Eventually, after several days of work, Makoto was done. He guided the crane back into the forest and released it back into the wild. The crane has grown quite fond of Makoto over the days. It saddened him that he had to let this crane go, allowing one member of an endangered species to continue to live. But this is what he had to do. He's not willing to keep this as a pet. This is for the species.</p><p>Makoto felt great about doing such a difficult task. He saved a crane and nursed it back to health. Once the job is done, Makoto exited the forest and resumed his normal life.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, the rising idol Sayaka Maizono was watching him as he released the crane. She felt like that's the same crane that had crashed into the school pond. She came to the conclusion that Makoto had saved that crane and released it back into the wild. This act of kindness had greatly touched her, and Sayaka is determined to get to know Makoto, feeling like she's found the one who could save her from her terrible, troubled life.</p><p>Unfortunately for Sayaka, that didn't come without difficulties.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka found herself surrounded by lots of adoring fans, all of whom are students of her school. She's trying her best to give all of them her attention. It wasn't the greatest feeling to be surrounded by fans who only loved her simply because she's an idol. But still, she had to put up that smile and shine it down on her fans. She doesn't want to disappoint them.</p><p>And then, something, or someone, caught her attention. At the corner of her vision, she saw the boy who had saved that crane.</p><p>Makoto Naegi. And he's right there.</p><p>At the time, Makoto is starting to become a fan of Sayaka. Admittedly, his sister was a bigger fan than him, but he still appreciated the rising idol. But despite being a fan, Makoto is not in the mood to hang out with Sayaka. He sees Sayaka as a celebrity. As a normal person, he felt like it would be inappropriate for someone like him to just walk up to her. It felt rude to stop a celebrity in their tracks while they're in the middle of doing something. He took one look at Sayaka and began walking away.</p><p>Unbeknownst to Makoto, Sayaka had her eye on him ever since the crane incident. Barely everyone had heard of that, but Sayaka was one of the very few who didn't. She stared at Makoto, wanting a chance to get to know him. However, her fans, her busy schedule, and Makoto himself prevented her from doing that. Her fans kept getting in her way. Her schedule left her with little to no free time. And Makoto? Well, he just didn't approach Sayaka at all.</p><p>This is one of the many incidents where Sayaka's opportunity to talk to Makoto is denied, but it felt more painful every time it happened. She stared blankly at the hallway where Makoto walked into, internally screaming for his attention. And then, just when things are about to get worse, someone snaps her back to reality.</p><p>"Yo, Maizono!" a student said. "What are you staring off into?"</p><p>Sayaka looked around, and was reminded that she still have fans to please. "Oh, sorry about that," she apologized. "I was...spacing out...a little. Anyways, how's your day?"</p><p>While Sayaka is listening to her fans, she stared off into the distance, wondering when that opportunity to talk to Makoto will arrive.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, during her three years of staying at Black Root Middle School, that opportunity never came to be.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka graduated middle school without ever talking to each other. And it's not just that they graduated middle schools. They both went to different high schools. Makoto went into Dusk High School, a school that's around the same area as all the other Black Root schools, but just didn't bear the name. Meanwhile, Sayaka went into Black Root High School, a different school that's in the same area.</p><p>Sayaka was devastated during her first year of high school when she discovered that Makoto would no longer be attending the same school as her. Despite rising to global status with millions of fans around the world, Sayaka felt miserable. Her first year of high school was her worst year, with lots of depressive episodes that struck her constantly. Nobody but her could understand why she's experiencing these depressive episodes at a far more frequent rate than usual. Sayaka is not helping either, as she refuses to state the cause of her more frequent episodes of severe depression.</p><p>The depression was crippling. Sayaka would spent entire days without doing anything. She barely ate anything during her depressive episodes. During these times, Sayaka felt like she could take her life. She was reaching the point where she could no longer take it anymore.</p><p>But despite all the pain, Sayaka never gave up.</p><p>Sayaka never gave up hope that she would see Makoto again. She believed that they will get a chance to talk to each other for real, in private, instead of at her performances. She believed that one day, she would be reunited with Makoto again. And it's because of Makoto that Sayaka clung to her life, unwilling to take her own life. She has so much to live for. Not just Makoto, but her fans. Her fans are another reason why she wanted to continue to live. She has to live for them too.</p><p>And so, Sayaka pushed her career into further heights. She grew determined to see Makoto again. She fought against the negative forces that are going against her. She fought and grew her popularity until one day, the talent scouts for Hope's Peak Academy approached her and invited her to join Hope's Peak.</p><p>Sayaka has done it. She has earned her place at Hope's Peak Academy. She's going to be an Ultimate Student soon. Once she graduates, there will be nowhere for her career to go but up. Success is guarantee on graduation. Who wouldn't want to decline that opportunity.</p><p>However, there was something missing. Sayaka felt like someone is missing. If that person doesn't get invited into Hope's Peak Academy, then all of her work so far for last year would be for nothing.</p><p>And that person is the boy she's had her eyes on for years.</p><hr/><p>"The famous idol, Sayaka Maizono, has recently been scouted by Hope's Peak Academy," the news said. "Her talents have been recognized as exceptional by the academy. Starting next school year, she will be joining the ranks among the Ultimate Students. Her title will be the Ultimate Idol."</p><p>The Naegi siblings are watching the news tonight and discovered that the idol that they have been fans of for so long will be going into Hope's Peak Academy starting next school year. It is a rarity for anyone to be accepted into the prestigious school. Only those that contain what the school deems as exceptional levels of talent are able to be scouted out and accepted into Hope's Peak.</p><p>Komaru turned to her brother after hearing the news. "Didn't you hear, brother?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Makoto replied. "Of course I heard it. We watched it together."</p><p>Komaru leaned closer to her brother. "Guess what?" she said. "Maizono is going to be at Hope's Peak Academy! She's done it! She's finally done it! She got into the school!"</p><p>Makoto let out a little chuckle. "Well, I won't be surprised," he remarked. "Maizono is popular and has millions of fans around the world, including us. She's going to be scouted to come to Hope's Peak Academy. It makes me wonder where she'll take her career once she graduates."</p><p>"Oh man!" Komaru said, unable to contain her excitement. "I can't wait to see what direction Maizono will take her career! There's no where to go but up for her."</p><p>Makoto smiled. "Of course," he said.</p><p>The news then continued on with Sayaka Maizono. "Her most recent album, Monochrome Love, has millions of her fans praising her for her work. Released on February 5 of this year, the album contains a collection of songs that many would consider to be highly unusual in the idol industry. Why did her music publisher allow this to happen? We may never know. Regardless, fans love the songs for the themes it contains. It makes them wonder what they are all about."</p><p>This reminds Komaru of something. She brought up Sayaka's latest album up to Makoto. "Remember this?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course I remember this!" Makoto said. "It was your birthday gift to me!"</p><p>Komaru smiled back. "It was released on your birthday," she said. "I just had to get this one for you before they were sold out. I waited so long to get my hands on this just for you. We love Maizono, don't we."</p><p>"Well, we do, Komaru," Makoto said. "Though, to be honest, you're a much bigger fan of her than I could ever be."</p><p>"That's okay," Komaru said. "We're both big fans."</p><p>Makoto can't help but agree with his sister.</p><p>"Kids! Dinner's here!" Mrs. Naegi called.</p><p>"Coming!" Komaru said as she jumped from the couch and ran to the table.</p><p>Makoto stood up and walked to the table, continuing to listen to the news.</p><hr/><p>Makoto wasn't sure how it came to this. One day, Makoto goes through a series of unfortunate events, and no, he didn't go though an entire book series in a single sitting. One day, things just doesn't go well for him. He lost a rock-paper-scissors battle against his friends by picking scissors while everyone else picked rock. He was walking home from a convenience store carrying two heavy bags. Then things went wrong. Very wrong.</p><p>The series of events was so complicated that it'll take a booklet just to contain all the events that happened. Long story short, Makoto escaped this series of unfortunate events alive, though without accidentally causing a wake of destruction as a result of this incredibly bad luck.</p><p>He woke up the following day after going through all of that. It was a really bad day, but he hoped that this day would go much better for him. And better it did got.</p><p>Makoto exited his room only to find a very excited Komaru.</p><p>"Makoto!" Komaru said. "You wouldn't believe this!"</p><p>"Believe what?" Makoto asked. "What are you so excited about? Was it something that I missed?"</p><p>Komaru then handed Makoto a letter. Makoto was shocked when he saw who sent that letter. It was from Hope's Peak Academy itself. He couldn't believe it. The very school that had scouted Sayaka Maizono has also sent him this invitation. This is great. But wait, Hope's Peak Academy had talent scouts. Before a student could even be considered for invitation, a scout had to seek them out first. Makoto didn't remember seeing any talent scouts at all before. So what's the purpose of this letter? What was he accepted into Hope's Peak Academy for?</p><p>"Can't you see?" Komaru asked. "This is a letter from Hope's Peak Academy. They had accepted you to join them! This is so exciting! What did you get in for? What is your talent? What will your title be?"</p><p>Makoto was reluctant to do this as always, but he opened the letter and read its contents.</p><p>He should be excited when he saw this. He should be excited that the most pretentious school in the world has decided to invite him to join their ranks. He should be exited to even be there. But when he read his letter that Hope's Peak sent out to him, all he felt was disappointment.</p><p>"Makoto Naegi," the letter read. "Every year, we at Hope's Peak Academy host a lottery that picks one ordinary student to join us. Your name was picked. Congratulations! We look forward into seeing you at Hope's Peak. Your Ultimate Title is the Ultimate Lucky Student. Your class is Class 78-A.</p><p>-From, Hope's Peak Academy."</p><p>...Well that was underwhelming. Makoto doesn't know how to take this news. Komaru doesn't seem to get the memo, though. She looked very excited.</p><p>"Isn't this great?" Komaru asked. "You're going to be in the same school as Sayaka Maizono! The Ultimate Idol! And not only that, but you get to be in the same class as her! This is the greatest news in our entire lives!"</p><p>Makoto felt a little awkward about the situation. "Yeah..." he said, agreeing with Komaru. "But...to be honest. Maizono and I had already attended the same school together."</p><p>Komaru was breathless. "Wait, you and Maizono attended the same school?" she asked. "And you didn't tell me?"</p><p>"I didn't do much with her..." Makoto said. "We never talked with each other at all."</p><p>Komaru was disappointed when Makoto told her about it. "Oh," she reacted. Then she quickly resumed to smile. "Well, that's okay! This is your opportunity to meet our idol in person! So go ahead! Why don't you just accept the letter of invitation?"</p><p>Makoto thought long and hard about what to do next now that Hope's Peak Academy has decided to invite him to join their ranks. After much consideration, he made his decision. "I...can't..." he said.</p><p>This shocked Komaru beyond belief.</p><hr/><p>"Look, Makoto," Mrs. Naegi said. "You can't deny an offer like this. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Graduating from Hope's Peak guarantees success. We want you to do this, son."</p><p>"I'm...not sure I deserve this," Makoto said. "I mean, can you call having good luck a talent? That doesn't sound like a proper talent to me. The only thing I'm good at is being positive and taking care of animals, and I'm not sure I'm good enough at those to qualify."</p><p>"Hope's Peak Academy has been doing this for quite some time," Mr. Naegi said. "The odds of you being picked is very low. They're drawing one name out of hundreds of thousands of kids your age. Having your name picked...it makes me proud of you."</p><p>Makoto isn't sure that he's at a good position right now. His parents are pressing him to accept the invitation. It makes him sweat.</p><p>"Hey, as a bonus, you get to be in the same class as Maizono," Komaru added. "It's every boy's dream at this point. Who won't want to take the offer of being with the Ultimate Idol? Don't you remember? She's my favorite idol. I have tons of merchandise of her in my room! And now, you'll get to hang out with her. Isn't that awesome?"</p><p>True, Sayaka Maizono would be one of his classmates should he come to Hope's Peak, but Makoto is pretty sure she's not the only classmate he'll be getting. He's not sure on who else is coming to Hope's Peak this year. He's not sure who his new classmates will be. He might want to look up which students Hope's Peak has scouted out before going to Hope's Peak. As an ordinary student, he feels out of place in a school for the talented. Makoto grows uncomfortable at the thought of this. He felt like backing out of this offer. But looking around at his family, he felt as if they are pressuring him to take the offer that Hope's Peak gave him.</p><p>"Come on," Mr. Naegi said. "Don't be so sad. This is the greatest offer in your entire life. You can't say no to that."</p><p>"We just wanted you to have a successful life," Mrs. Naegi said. "Hope's Peak will bring success to you. So please, go there for us."</p><p>"Oh! And tell Maizono that I said hi!" Komaru added.</p><p>Makoto's parents and sister were really pressuring him into taking this offer. They wanted him to go to Hope's Peak and live a successful life. It's only natural. Some people find their ordinary lives boring and want to break out of that. His family was an example of a ordinary family. There's barely anything to remark about them. Honestly, Makoto felt happy continuing the life he's already living in, but it seems that the rest of the family disagrees with him. When the offer to attend a prestigious school, no, the most prestigious school comes, they'll happily take that offer.</p><p>It's these factors that left Makoto conflicted on whether or not he should accept the offer to attend Hope's Peak Academy.</p><hr/><p>His ordinary life ended here with one moment. One traumatizing moment. One moment that changed Makoto forever.</p><p>Apparently, someone else was selected to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but an unfortunate incident involving the delivery of their letter meant that their title had to be revoked. They were not considered lucky since that happened. So, the lottery had to be done again, this time with Makoto Naegi being picked instead.</p><p>That person must've been really furious that their chance at Hope's Peak has been taken away. So they told others about how their chance at Hope's Peak was taken away by some boy. Somehow, everyone who heard that story became sympathetic towards the one that started the story. And somehow, everyone who heard that story began to turn on Makoto.</p><p>Makoto was having another normal day in school. The school year is coming to a close, and soon Makoto would find himself in Hope's Peak. He should be preparing himself for his new life as an Ultimate Student. It's not like he has a choice. There's no turning back. His parents has made their decision. They're going to send him to Hope's Peak Academy, whether he enjoys being there or not. They've already made preparations for him, and it doesn't look like they're changing their minds anytime soon.</p><p>And then, all of a sudden, this happens. Makoto found himself surrounded by several larger boys. Makoto is small for his age, so he doesn't find it surprising that he's tiny compared to his peers. They look displeased. Makoto has seen this situation time and time again. He fully prepared himself for the hits and shouts.</p><p>Oh, they hit him hard alright. And their words are even harsher.</p><p>"Well, well, well," one of them began. "If it isn't the Lucky Bastard that showed up."</p><p>Makoto was shocked. He has never heard anyone call him that before. His mind went blank.</p><p>One of them tackled Makoto and pinned him to a wall. His hand wrapped around Makoto, squeezing it. Makoto felt as if his life was being sucked away from him. This doesn't seem lucky at all.</p><p>"You know what you did," one of them said menacingly. "You're the one who took away our dreams!"</p><p>"...What?" Makoto said. He struggled to let his words out. "...What do you...mean?"</p><p>"You know the one!" another shouted. "You took away our dream of being at Hope's Peak! The Ultimate Lucky Student could've been anyone. It could've been any one of us! But no, the lottery had to draw your name out. You were selected to be the Ultimate Lucky Student instead of us!"</p><p>"...Why...are you...calling me out?" Makoto asked, even more confused by the actions these guys are taking. "If any one of you...were to be...chosen...how...would you...react?"</p><p>It seems like the others are refusing to listen to him.</p><p>"But it's not just the opportunity to be in Hope's Peak that you took away from us," one of the bullies continued. "You...you also took Maizono away from us as well!"</p><p>This shocked Makoto even more. Him? Take away Sayaka Maizono? That makes no sense. He has never interacted directly with her before. Why do these guys think he's going to make friends with the Ultimate Idol? She's way out of his league. There's no way that she'll for a relationship with him, especially since idols are prohibited to form and hold relationships...right?</p><p>Makoto felt his neck being gripped tighter. He's about to lose consciousness at this rate...</p><p>"Maizono was my favorite idol," one of the bullies said. "I would do anything to be with her. I wanted to go to Hope's Peak just so I could be with her. But no, it had to be you who got picked instead. Face it. How could you and Maizono ever get along? You two would never make a great couple. But me? I would be the perfect man for her."</p><p>If idols aren't allowed to have relationships, then people discovering that their idol is having a relationship with someone this cruel would be a disaster. It'll be even worse than if that idol had been discovered to be dating anyone. Simply put, there's no way that Sayaka, the Ultimate Idol, would be willing to even make friends with someone like this guy. There's no way that she'll be willing to date a cruel person.</p><p>Makoto tried to say something to object against his bullies, but he's unable to make a sound. He's losing his breath fast. He needs help fast. He is about to black out soon...</p><p>"What? You're not going to say anything?" one of the bullies said. "I was expecting some brutally honest words about us that would make us want to hurt you more. But it seems that you're unable to. Oh well. We were going to beat you up anyways. Come on, boys. Let's beat this Lucky Bastard."</p><p>Makoto was thrown to the floor, and the bullies proceeded to kick him. Makoto didn't retaliate. Makoto didn't scream. Makoto was simply going dark, his body overwhelmed with pain. This should be the best moment of his life. This should be a moment that changed his life for the better. But instead, it became a nightmare. His luck turned against him in that moment.</p><p>He can hear a faint voice as his mind was going dark.</p><p>"Hey!" a teacher shouted. "Stop this right now!"</p><p>Suddenly, the kicks stopped coming in.</p><p>"You boys are in deep trouble," the teacher said. "You're going to have a long talk with the principal after this. Go! Off with you! This will be reported on your student profile."</p><p>Makoto heard footsteps going away from him. He's not sure what's going on, but he's pretty sure he's safe right now.</p><hr/><p>A lot of things happened to Makoto in the coming weeks, most of them bad. The bullies that hurt him have gotten into deep trouble, which was a good thing. However, that's the only good thing. He felt that his life was going downhill from here, and it's all because of that lottery.</p><p>Even though those bullies are gone, there are still a lot of students that express hostility towards him. This is something that Makoto doesn't understands. He's a kind boy who just wants everyone to get together. He tried to reason with those who put him down. But nearly everyone he talked to dismissed him, thinking that he is still childish for continuing to hold optimistic beliefs. Makoto persisted for a time, still believing that eventually someone will understand him. But that moment never came, and Makoto would slowly lose trust in everyone over time.</p><p>All the friends that he used to hang around with have since distanced themselves from him. In their eyes, he's an Ultimate Student, despite Makoto being not extraordinary talented in any way. Well, maybe taking care of animals could be a thing that he's good at, but it's been a while since he volunteered into animal care, and even he's not sure he's talented enough to catch the attention of Hope's Peak. Despite this, he still got into Hope's Peak by sheer luck. With everything that had happened, though, Makoto began to question if his luck was good in the first place.</p><p>Also, he's no longer allowed to attend his former high school, due to the increased hostility the students have towards him. The staff members of his former high school have taken note that Makoto was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student and wanted to wish him a good student life at Hope's Peak Academy. They wanted a smooth transition from an unremarkable, ordinary student to an Ultimate Student at Hope's Peak Academy. However, the students aren't giving him the smooth transition. If anything, they gave him a really rough transition. It became too much for the staff to handle, so they decided that the best decision was to not let Makoto into the school, sparing him from the pain. But by the time they had done this, it was too late. The damage that Makoto endured was done.</p><p>Makoto stood in front of his former high school, Dusk High School. It's no Black Root High School, but it does feel like one. It felt more like a Black Root High School in disguise, especially towards the end of his first year there. Makoto let out a sigh. The staff will no longer allow him to enter the building. The students are becoming too much for them to handle. Makoto quietly walked away from the school, never to return again.</p><hr/><p>Days past and April soon arrives. The new school year will start soon, and Makoto will be attending Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>Last month was really harsh on Makoto. A lot has happened ever since he was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student. The announcement made pretty much everyone mad at him for taking away their dreams of being at Hope's Peak. Not only that, but they accused him of also talking away their dream of being with the Ultimate Idol Sayaka Maizono.</p><p>Makoto finds this ridiculous. After all, luck doesn't care about what person it'll get. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor. It doesn't matter how skilled you are. It doesn't matter where you come from. It doesn't matter what the previous outcomes that luck caused all. Anyone who believed in that last part is clearly delusional. In the world of luck, almost none of that matters. The Ultimate Lucky Student could've been anyone, and everyone else would've been angry at them. One person would be chosen to be lifted up to a higher place in society, but everyone below tries their best to bring that one lucky person down to their level.</p><p>At the same time, Makoto would find himself surrounded by talented people in Hope's Peak Academy. It's not only Maizono that he'll have as a classmate. He'll have many more classmates that are highly talented. He can't help but feel out of place among the Ultimate Students. Without a talent to call his own other than luck, he would feel inferior to everyone around him. He felt like a tiny any walking among giants.</p><p>With these two factors in mind, Makoto felt trapped between two fronts. On one side, there is a group of angry people who want to pull him in their direction. On the other side, there is a group of rich and talented people who are trying to pull him in their direction. Makoto doesn't feel like he belongs in either group. In the eyes of the ordinary, he is no longer an ordinary. Compared to the elites, he's nothing. Makoto felt discomfort coming from the two groups. It made him not want to chose a side. But he has no say in what group he gets placed into. He is being pulled towards the elites because a lottery says so.</p><p>Makoto wishes that he wasn't a part of the elites, as he felt that he doesn't deserve it. He wished to remain with the ordinary people, but they no longer see him as an ordinary person. He remain conflicted on this issue. But still, he has no choice but to go to the elites.</p><p>It made Makoto wonder why the Ultimate Lucky Student category even exists if the winner of the lottery has to face this dilemma.</p><hr/><p>It's the last day before school starts. Tomorrow, Makoto would be transferring to Hope's Peak Academy. There are dorm rooms for him to stay at. He'll be getting one when he gets there.</p><p>Makoto is sitting at his desk with all his belongings in a bag next to him. He is listening to songs to pass the time. But they're not just any songs. He's listening to the songs in the album "Monochrome Love", Sayaka's latest album. It was released on his birthday, and he also got it as a birthday gift. He enjoyed the songs for the most part, not thinking about them twice. But ever since the events after he was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto has constantly been listening to the songs in this album as a way of escaping the pain. He listened deeply to the songs, and discovered a hidden meaning within them. It almost felt like the singer, Sayaka, was speaking to him with these songs.</p><p>But why? As far as he could remember, Makoto didn't spend any time with her back in middle school, the last time that they had attended the same school. Personally, he doesn't feel like casually hanging around with a celebrity. She's way out of his league. But now that he thought about it, maybe he should be hanging around her. Maybe he should've talked to her when he had the chance. It's many people's dream to be around a celebrity that they like, and they take any chances they get to make that dream come true. Makoto wasn't like any of those people, thinking that it might make him look like a crazy, obsessed fan. But maybe, just maybe, beneath the mask that a celebrity puts on lies an inner want to return to a life of normalcy. And it feels like Sayaka fits that perfectly.</p><p>Makoto has this nagging feeling that he's being watched as he walked around back in Black Root Middle School. It started after he released that crane back into the wild. He doesn't know who is watching him or why he was being watched. He only knows that somebody is keeping their eye on him. Looking back, Makoto suspected that there might be a reason why he's being watched, and it's not for any nefarious reasons. It's almost as if someone's stalking him. And that person who is stalking him might be the idol he and his sister adored: Sayaka Maizono.</p><p>Makoto quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. He finds it illogical that a celebrity would fall in love with someone as normal as him. He thinks that Sayaka is way out of his league and she deserves someone else other than him. It's not like people want to see an idol hold a relationship. The idol industry is pretty infamous for its policy on the idols dating, and that is they aren't allowed to date at all.</p><p>Still, it's highly unusual that an album like this was allowed to be published. An idol singing about love, a love of someone. is not something fans would appreciate. There are so many questions that this album brings up. Why was this allowed to be released? What are the songs about? Who is Sayaka singing for? And why does Makoto have a feeling that Sayaka is singing for him?</p><p>It became too much for Makoto to think about. All these thoughts have popped up while Makoto is listening to a song. Maybe he should've just stopped thinking too deeply about the songs and just enjoy them. After all, pop music is only meant to satisfy listeners for a few months before the next big hit comes. They aren't meant to have a lot of deep meanings.</p><p>What Makoto should be thinking about is getting prepared for Hope's Peak Academy. It's been really rough climbing the mountain of hope. Well, it's not exactly climbing a mountain. It was more like somebody picked him up from the mountain base and dragged him all the way to the summit, with Makoto having no choice in if he should climb or not. That's going to leave a lot of scars, and Makoto has gotten a lot of mental scars from the day he is chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student.</p><p>The trip to Hope's Peak Academy is going to start soon. Makoto will be getting there by train. He picked up his bag, said goodbye to his family, promises that he'll be visiting soon, and headed off to the train station.</p><hr/><p>It was the last ride to Hope's Peak Academy. After Makoto got off this train at the correct station, he would find himself in Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>Makoto sat alone at one row of seats at the train, placing his bag of belongings in a shelf above his seat. He looked out the window at the train station, wondering when the train will move. To pass the time, he took his phone out and began playing some music. He listened to his favorite song, Monochrome Answer. He put on his earphones, lowered the volume, and waited.</p><p>Makoto was halfway into the song when someone spoke to him.</p><p>"Can I sit here?" a girl asked.</p><p>Makoto turned around and found a girl standing near him. She is wearing a blue hoodie, much like him. Her hood is over her head, obscuring her face in darkness. She also appears to be wearing glasses. She has long, dark blue hair that covers much of her chest and belly. Moving down to the legs, she is wearing a blue plaid skirt, navy blue thigh-high socks, and brown shoes. Unlike Makoto, who wore his hoodie underneath his school uniform, the girl looks looks like she's wearing hers over her school uniform. He's not sure what school this girl attends, but he can't help but feel a bit of familiarity around this girl.</p><p>"Uh...sure," Makoto replied as he offered up some space for the girl to sit.</p><p>The girl put her belongings on the shelf above her seat and sat down right next to Makoto.</p><p>The train then began to move, going its way to the next station.</p><p>During the train ride, the girl looked over to what Makoto is listening to. She couldn't see the screen, as Makoto has his phone face his lap. So she asked instead.</p><p>"So, what are you listening to?" the girl asked. For some reason, her voice sounded familiar, almost like the singer he's listening to and the girl sitting next to Makoto are the same.</p><p>"Oh?" Makoto said. He feels a bit nervous about revealing what song he's listening to a total stranger...or so he thinks. For some reason, the girl feels a bit familiar. Almost like he's met her before. He looked around the train. It doesn't look like there's anyone who is listening in on their conversation. So he sighs and gives a response. "I'm listening to Monochrome Answer. It's one of my favorites."</p><p>"Really?" the girl replied. "It's one of my favorites too! Sayaka Maizono is a really amazing girl, isn't she?"</p><p>"Of course she is," Makoto said. "She's not the Ultimate Idol for nothing."</p><p>The girl nodded. "Still, she hasn't shown up at Hope's Peak Academy," she said. "I wonder when she'll come. By the way, are you going there? To Hope's Peak Academy, I mean."</p><p>"Oh?" Makoto reacted. "Of course. I'm getting off at Hope's Peak Academy.  That's my new school now. I didn't get there because I'm talented or anything. My name was simply drawn and I was selected."</p><p>"So, that means you're the Ultimate Lucky Student," the girl said. "Interesting. So, what's your name?"</p><p>Makoto turned his head around to the girl. It seems like she's getting interested in him. There was this feeling he has that he met this girl before, but he couldn't figure out why. Treating the girl as if he has never met her before, Makoto told the girl his name. "I'm Makoto Naegi," he said.</p><p>"Makoto Naegi..." the girl said. "How interesting. You know, I wish I got into Hope's Peak Academy. It's so difficult to get in. You have to be talented in someone and then hope that the talent scouts select you. It's everyone's dream to get into that school, but so few students actually get in. I know there is a Reserve Course, but I just can't pass the entrance exam. It's so difficult..."</p><p>"Well, I'm sorry that you didn't get in," Makoto apologized. "The Ultimate Lucky Student could've been anyone, including you. And the Reserve Course, I actually didn't know that Hope's Peak had a Reserve Course. I thought that school was full of talented students, but apparently it's full of gifted students as well. Maybe I'll fit better...no, I don't think I can pass the entrance exam. Like you said, it's very difficult."</p><p>It seemed that the girl smiled in agreement. Makoto swore that the girl's smile warmed his heart a little, but he couldn't figure out why. He has a feeling that he has seen that smile before.</p><p>Makoto is getting curious. At first, he was a bit uncomfortable at the idea of letting a total stranger sit right next to him, but this conversation made him feel a bit better around this girl. It's almost like they're familiar with each other. Makoto is wondering who this girl is. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.</p><p>The girl refused to answer.</p><p>"Never mind, that's irrelevant," Makoto dismissed his question.</p><p>Makoto and the girl continued their trip towards Hope's Peak Academy.</p><hr/><p>The train arrives at Hope's Peak Academy, and Makoto got up from his seat and took his belongings. He said his goodbyes to the girl who sat by him and got off the train and the station.</p><p>He made his way to the gates of Hope's Peak Academy. The massive structure towers over him. He feels small in comparison, even smaller when factoring in the Ultimate Students in the Main Course. This is his new life. He'll be an Ultimate Student in this school, even if he didn't do anything to deserve it. He'll be surrounded by students who likely earned their talent. He's just someone whose name happened to get picked.</p><p>It's awfully quiet in here. It looks like he's the last person to come to Hope's Peak Academy this year. Or at least one of the last. He's pretty sure that there is still a couple of students that still need to arrive at Hope's Peak. Some people are really that late.</p><p>As he approached the main entrance, Makoto suddenly felt that nagging feeling again. He's being watched by someone. It's the same feeling he felt during his time at Black Root Middle School. Just what is causing this feeling? He comes to a scary conclusion. The person who is watching him can only be that girl, the idol he and his sister adored. He knew that Sayaka Maizono would be here. He doesn't know where she is right now. He looked everywhere in search for her. There is no one around her. She has to be in the building. That has to be the case.</p><p>Turns out, he was wrong.</p><p>"What are you doing, Naegi?" a voice asked. "Looking for someone?"</p><p>That voice...it's the same one he heard on that train ride to this school. Could it be...? He told the girl his name. That's the only way this girl knows his name. He turns around behind him. It's that girl, the one who sat right next to him during that train ride. But...why? What is she doing here?</p><p>"Wait...hold on a second..." Makoto said. "You're...that girl who sat right next to me during that train ride. You just said that you didn't attend Hope's Peak Academy, right? So...why are you here?"</p><p>The girl frowned for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. She took off her glasses. She doesn't need them to see. Then, she took off her hood, revealing her head. Finally, she moved most of her hair behind her.</p><p>Makoto was shocked upon seeing who the girl really is. He can't believe his eyes. The girl who sat by him...the girl who talked to him on that train...the girl who is standing before him...it's her. He wondered why she feels so familiar. It's because the girl turns out to be the very idol his sister is a huge fan of. It's because he used to see her in the middle school he used to attend. It's because she has the same voice as the singer of one of his favorite songs. It all points to her: Sayaka Maizono.</p><p>"I knew you'd be here, Naegi," Sayaka said with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I first saw Makoto and Sayaka interact, I thought that these two would make a great pairing. It's a simple relationship, sure, but it's a relationship between an idol who just wants to escape loneliness and a boy who feels outclassed by his more talented classmates. It looked like it has potential to developed into a deeper relationship. And then Sayaka became the first victim, leaving Kyoko to be the true love interest.</p><p>    Don't get me wrong. Makoto and Kyoko make a great pairing. They work great together. It's why many people pair them up in their stories. But in my mind, unless Sayaka is eliminated as an option, I don't think this pairing is likely to happen. Makoto is described as a herbivore man, described as someone with little to no interest in starting a relationship. Kyoko is aloof, and is not willing to risk her integrity as a detective to get into a relationship. Unless these two are forced to work together, such as a killing game, there's little chance that these two will get together. That's why I think that out of all the girls in his class, Makoto will most likely end up being with Sayaka.</p><p>    However, I feel like there is a lack of stories at simply feature a full love story between just Makoto and Sayaka...or any stories that simply feature just one pairing. In many instances, stories would feature multiple pairings. This is fine if you want to have a collection of short stories, but I just want a full love story that features only one pairing from the first meeting to the lovers status.</p><p>    Thus, the Danganronpa Love Stories Project was born, with the first story featuring Makoto and Sayaka.</p><p>    More stories with different pairings will be featured down the line. Keep an eye out for them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monochrome Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto couldn't believe it at first. There is no way that this is happening, he thought. This has to be some illusion, he thought. Makoto shook his head, thinking that the illusion will go away. But no matter how hard he tried, Sayaka Maizono wouldn't escape his vision. So...this is reality, he thought. Standing in front of him is the Ultimate Idol. He thought that he was lucky having his name selected to go to Hope's Peak Academy. Only a select few can even get into the prestigious school. But to meet face to face with the Ultimate Idol on top of that...it became a bit much for Makoto to handle. He was speechless.</p>
<p>"What?" Sayaka said. "Aren't you happy to see me?"</p>
<p>Makoto was shocked again. That was her. The idol his sister is a huge fan of. She is speaking to him. Makoto is still unable to find the words to say.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't feel too bad," Sayaka said. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to say to me. You must be very surprised seeing me here."</p>
<p>What Sayaka said...it perfectly captured what Makoto is feeling right now. He isn't exactly sure how to react. "Um...how?" he said. "I...didn't say anything. How...did you managed to hear...my thoughts?"</p>
<p>Sayaka pulled a straight face and said it bluntly. "I'm psychic," she said.</p>
<p>That's not the type of response Makoto expected to hear. He continued to stare at Sayaka, still looking shocked by what she said.</p>
<p>And then, right after she gave that response, Sayaka smiled and giggled. "I'm just kidding," she said jokingly. "I just have great intuition."</p>
<p>Alright, now Makoto is really confused. He and his sister already knew a lot about Sayaka, but it seems like there's a lot more to the idol they adored than what was shown. Makoto felt overwhelmed over this.</p>
<p>Sayaka moved in a bit closer to Makoto. Makoto attempted to back out a little. Sayaka did a little inspection of Makoto, checking out his face. "You seemed to be overwhelmed," Sayaka concluded. "I understand. You seemed to be plucked out of your former life and place into this new life. That can be a bit much for one to handle." She then wondered why Makoto is feeling this way. "Hey, Naegi? Are you okay? I thought you were confident enough to speak to me."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Makoto reacted. "Um...well..." He's finding it hard to say anything. Makoto tried to come up with something to say, as this is getting awkward. "I'm...surprised that you are willing to sit right next to an ordinary guy like me..." He said each word slowly.</p>
<p>Sayaka gasped when she heard that Makoto is describing himself as an ordinary person. "Don't say that!" she said.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Makoto asked.</p>
<p>"You're not an ordinary student anymore," Sayaka said. "You're a student of Hope's Peak now! You have a talent!"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't really consider luck to be a talent..." Makoto replied. "Compared to the rest of the students here, I'm nothing."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Sayaka asked. "You're so strange, Naegi! And special at the same time!"</p>
<p>"S-strange?" Makoto said, shocked that Sayaka is describing him this way. "S-special? What do you mean I'm special?"</p>
<p>Sayaka giggled even louder. She seems to be having a lot of fun talking to Makoto this way. Makoto doesn't seem to see this conversation the same way, though.</p>
<p>"Well, Naegi, I'm having a lot of fun talking to you," Sayaka said. "It's refreshing to act like a normal student for once. But we'd better get going. Tomorrow's the first day of school, and we don't want to be late. I can't wait for this. I'm so excited to have you as a classmate, Naegi! Don't you agree? Aren't you excited to have me as your classmate?"</p>
<p>Makoto wants to say that he's not looking forward to having an idol as a classmate. In his mind, Sayaka is way too good of a girl to deserve an ordinary person like him. He didn't do anything to get into Hope's Peak Academy. His name was simply selected at the lottery. But Sayaka doesn't seem to be the type of person who wants to be disappointed. So a part of him wanted to say that he's glad to have her as a classmate. Makoto feels conflicted over this. He isn't sure how to answer.</p>
<p>"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Sayaka asked. "You look conflicted."</p>
<p>Makoto was surprised again. "What?" he reacted. "Was I thinking out loud? I'm pretty sure I didn't..."</p>
<p>"I'm psychic," Sayaka said. "I heard your thoughts loud and clear."</p>
<p>Makoto was stunned for a moment as Sayaka pulled off that joke again. "What?" he reacted.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding!" Sayaka said again with a smile on her face. "I just have good intuition. I can tell because your face says it all."</p>
<p>"...My face?" Makoto questioned.</p>
<p>"...Never mind," Sayaka said. "Let's get going. We don't want to be late."</p>
<p>Makoto seems to be agreeing with Sayaka, despite how awkward he feels around her. "...Sure," he replied.</p>
<p>And so, Makoto and Sayaka stepped foot into Hope's Peak Academy together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka are both members of the 78th Class of Hope's Peak Academy. This means that it's been 78 years since Hope's Peak Academy began its operations. Based on their calculations, this put's the foundation of Hope's Peak Academy right at the World War 2 era.</p>
<p>According to most history textbooks, the first several classes of Hope's Peak Academy were meant to help Japan win World War 2. Despite having the backing of many highly talented students, Japan still lost World War 2. In the aftermath of Japan's loss, Hope's Peak Academy was converted into the school it became known as to this day. Since the conversion, the graduates of Hope's Peak Academy have helped Japan recover from its losses and pushed the limits of progress. Today, Hope's Peak Academy has become a leader in technological and social progress, with many of its graduates becoming leaders in many fields. Their goal is to spread Hope around the world and continuing the progress of human civilization.</p>
<p>And now, Makoto and Sayaka are about to become the next Hope for the world along with their classmates.</p>
<p>The students of Class 78 are a quirky bunch. Including the two of them, Class 78 has 16 members. Their classmates are...interesting to put it bluntly. One of their classmates is a talented baseball star...who wanted to get into the music industry. His name was Leon Kuwata. Another classmate is a talented swimmer who, for some reason, has a liking for donuts. Her name is Aoi Asahina, but her friends usually call her Hina. There was another student who got into Hope's Peak through the same way as Makoto: Luck. However, her luck seems to be very different than Makoto's luck. Her name Celestia Ludenberg. Bizarrely, although she dresses up and claims to be European, she feels like she's from Japan. Makoto tried to ask Celestia about this dissonance, but only got dismissal.</p>
<p>Then there was the scion who refused to talk to the rest of his classmates, the necrotic bookworm who can never take her eyes of the scion (for some reason), a geek with a lot of girth in him, a guy who won't shut up about proper school etiquette, and a fashionista who believes that Sayaka is a farce (she's not). There's also this mysterious lavender-haired girl that Makoto can't help but look at. He wondered who this girl is. When he tried to talk to her, the girl acts aloof and refused to speak to him. It looks like she doesn't want to talk to anyone, just like the scion.</p>
<p>Makoto nervously greeted his new classmates, fearing that they might treat him poorly since he used to be an ordinary student. Surprisingly, a lot of them welcomed him with open arms. Sure, there are the cold and aloof classmates who refused to talk to him, the students who get easily agitated, and the students that just weirded Makoto out. Other than those classmates, the remaining classmates treated him as if he was on equal level to them. Excluding Sayaka who treated him warmly when they first met (err...reunited?), several students treated him kindly. Makoto got nervous when his classmates began talking to him. It's no surprise. He just lost all of his old friends after he was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. After he lost all of his friends, Makoto isn't sure who to trust anymore. He kept a cautious eye on everyone in his class, including Sayaka, to make sure that none of them are planning to do something bad to him.</p>
<p>Sayaka, meanwhile, treated her new classmates as warmly as they treated her. She felt respected by her classmates. Sayaka has worked hard while in the idol industry to get to where she is today. This is the result of years of working, and this is her reward. She gets to attend the most prestigious school in the world. It's not like she made it to Hope's Peak Academy on her own. Her success is also the work of her managers and agency, who did everything they can to boost her popularity. Sure, some of the things they did might be on the questionable side of things, but who cares about that? In their eyes, the results is what matters. Sayaka felt great talking to her classmates, having lots of fun getting to know them. Despite this, Sayaka was cautious around her new classmates. Her new classmates are talented students, but are they becoming friends with her because she's an idol, or do they want to get to know her better, including the unpleasant stuff? It's too early to tell, but Sayaka is pretty sure that it's the former reason.</p>
<p>After greeting all of their classmates, the students took their seats in the classroom. Sayaka sat right next to Makoto, excited to have him as her classmate. She wanted to talk to Makoto a little more, as there are some things that she really wanted to talk about. Being surrounded by students that can listen to her, however, it might be better for the two of them if they talked privately. With that in mind, Sayaka saved her thoughts for later as she focused on getting used to Hope's Peak Academy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Evening soon arrives on Hope's Peak, and Makoto and Sayaka are about to have their first full day at Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto doesn't know what to do with his free time. Today's been an exhausting day for him. He thought about going back to his dorm room and sleeping for the night. There was barely anything left for him to do other than wait.</p>
<p>"Hey, Naegi?" Sayaka asked.</p>
<p>Makoto stopped for a moment. He turned around and saw Sayaka standing there, waiting for him. "Hmm? Maizono?" he replied. "...What do you want?"</p>
<p>"There's something that I want to talk to you about," Sayaka said. "I've been thinking about it, and I think now's the time to talk."</p>
<p>Makoto thought about declining. He was in no mood to talk. At the same time, he doesn't feel like declining. Everyone wanted to talk to such a famous idol, and Makoto has already held two conversations without much trouble. He thought about it for a while, and decided to have another talk with the idol. "...Sure..." he finally said.</p>
<p>Sayaka smiled after hearing that she's going to talk to Makoto again. "Okay, great!" she replied. "You're hungry, aren't you? Did you forget to eat or something."</p>
<p>Makoto was surprised again. His stomach felt empty, and yet he never mentioned it. He wondered if Sayaka is pulling off that joke on him again. "Um...yeah..." he replied. "...How did you know that I was hungry?"</p>
<p>"Like I said, I'm psychic," Sayaka replied.</p>
<p>Makoto felt awkward after hearing Sayaka said she was psychic again.</p>
<p>"I'm just kidding, of course!" Sayaka said with a smile. "I didn't see you in the dining hall during dinner. I was wondering where you went."</p>
<p>"...I was going back to my room," Makoto replied. "I don't feel hungry. I don't feel like eating with those who outclass me..."</p>
<p>Sayaka wondered if Makoto was serious when he said it. "Still treating yourself like you're still an ordinary student, huh?" Sayaka asked. "Please, don't think of yourself that way, Naegi. Remember what I said earlier? I think you're special."</p>
<p>"Special?" Makoto asked. "How am I special?"</p>
<p>Sayaka paused for a moment. "Actually, why don't we talk over dinner?" she suggested. "I'm actually a little hungry. I didn't eat dinner because I was looking for you."</p>
<p>"You were looking for me?" Makoto asked. "But...why?"</p>
<p>"I'll answer later," Sayaka replied. "Here. Come with me. Let's have dinner together."</p>
<p>Sayaka then walked towards the dining hall, with Makoto following not long after.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka ate dinner together. It looked like they were dating, but they really aren't. There's not a lot of people left in the dining. What do they expect? This dining hall is for students in the Main Course only. There's not a lot of students left in the Main Course who haven't ate dinner. They're pretty sure they're safe for now.</p>
<p>The food in Hope's Peak in unusually delicious. It's no surprise. With the Ultimate <strike>Chef</strike> Cook Teruteru Hanamura (Teruteru insisted that his title is the Ultimate Chef, but official school records would disagree) on board, the food in Hope's Peak Academy, at least in the Main Course, was on par with food from a highly respected restaurant. Makoto and Sayaka enjoyed the food. It was unlike anything they have eaten before. Makoto has never stepped foot into a fancy restaurant, being an ordinary kid from a middle class family. He was surprised when he heard that Sayaka has never eaten at a fancy restaurant. He thought that an idol like Sayaka would receive special treatment. Apparently, that's not the case.</p>
<p>After that brief conversation on the quality of the food, Makoto found it hard to start a conversation. Maybe it's because he's eating food with an idol. He never thought that he'll be in a situation like this. This is starting to feel a little awkward.</p>
<p>Then, all of a sudden, Sayaka began speaking. "Hey, Naegi?" she began. "I have a question to ask."</p>
<p>Makoto looked up from his food and gazed at Sayaka. "What?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Did you go to Black Root Middle School?" Sayaka asked. "I think it was the sixth school. Did you go there?"</p>
<p>"Uh...yeah," Makoto replied. "I did go there."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sayaka said, sounding excited. "The sixth?"</p>
<p>"...I think it was the sixth school," Makoto replied.</p>
<p>"I knew it!" Sayaka cheered. "I went there too! Do you remember me?"</p>
<p>"Uh...of course I do," Makoto replied, feeling even more awkward. "You were practically a celebrity at the time. Nobody in the school could ignore you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I agree," Sayaka said. "I couldn't walk around that school without being swarmed by my classmates, who were also fans of me. Those were the old days."</p>
<p>"That was so annoying," Makoto remarked. "There were lots of instances where I walked down a hallway only to find that a hallway is blocked because of your fans. Sometimes I even get trapped in one part of the school because I can't get around your fans."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sayaka reacted. "Well, I'm sorry that happened to you. My fans just couldn't resist me!" She said it with a giggle and a smile.</p>
<p>Makoto couldn't help but let out a little smile. Sayaka's smile looked bright. It warmed his heart a little. But now there are even more questions. It wasn't very surprising that he remembered Sayaka. No, he was surprised to see that Sayaka remembered him. He doesn't understand why. Even if he was a committed fan of hers, he would be just one fan among a crowd of millions. It'll be impossible for someone like Sayaka to remember every single one of her fans. There was nothing really remarkable to say about Makoto other than he came from a normal family. Why was Sayaka paying so much attention to someone like him? These thoughts filled Makoto's mind. He has no idea what to say about this.</p>
<p>"Huh? How did I remember you?" Sayaka asked as if Makoto had spoke. "Of course I remember you! We spent three years together in the same school!"</p>
<p>Makoto reacted to what Sayaka said. "What?" Makoto reacted. "H-how? I didn't say anything!"</p>
<p>"You know, I'm psychic," Sayaka replied.</p>
<p>Makoto could only react in silence.</p>
<p>"Kidding!" Sayaka jokingly said. "That's my intuition again."</p>
<p>Makoto began blushing. He can't believe he fell for it again.</p>
<p>"But seriously, I remembered that you did something that really touched my heart," Sayaka said. "It was so touching, that it made me remember you after all these years. I really wanted to talk to you after that happened, but I never got the chance. I-"</p>
<p>They were interrupted when Teruteru came in to remind them about something.</p>
<p>"Hey, are you two finished yet?" Teruteru asked. "I need to get the dishes ready for tomorrow, so can you two hurry up?"</p>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka realized that they haven't paid much attention to their food. It's starting to get cold.</p>
<p>"Okay, Hanamura-senpai!" Sayaka said. "We will!" She then turned to Makoto. "Let's talk tomorrow. I have a lot of things to say."</p>
<p>"I understand," Makoto said.</p>
<p>Sayaka smiled back in response.</p>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka proceeded to finish their meals. After that, they returned the dishes to Teruteru, who proceeded to clean them up. They exited the dining hall and headed towards their dorm rooms.</p>
<p>"You know, Naegi, I had a lot of fun talking to you," Sayaka said as she stood in front of her room door. "We talked during that train, we talked before we entered Hope's Peak Academy, and we talked during dinner. All of that in one day. Don't you agree?"</p>
<p>"Uh...yeah, Maizono," Makoto replied. "I have to admit, we did have a lot of fun talking to each other. Honestly, I never expected myself to be talking to an idol as popular as you. I don't know what to expect. But now, I'm actually feel a bit more comfortable around you. It's kind of surprising to me."</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Sayaka said, smiling as big as she could. "I still have a lot of things that I want to talk about. Let's save it for later. Well, good night, Naegi."</p>
<p>"You too, Maizono," Makoto replied.</p>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka entered their rooms and slept for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for the two of them. Tomorrow is the first official day of the school year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first official day of school comes and goes. Despite being a prestigious school, the opening days of a Hope's Peak Academy school year were just like any other high school. There was nothing much to remark on, other than the teachers who happened to be alumni of Hope's Peak. It looks like they like being in Hope's Peak.</p>
<p>Hours passed, and Makoto and Sayaka spent the day hanging out with their new classmates. They got to know their classmates a little more. There's a lot of things that their classmates revealed about themselves. It'll be tiring to list all of them out.</p>
<p>After they're done talking to their classmates, Sayaka approached Makoto.</p>
<p>"Hi, Naegi!" Sayaka greeted.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi Maizono," Makoto greeted back. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Remember what we promised?" Sayaka asked. "Would you mind hanging out with me again?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Makoto replied.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka hung out in an outdoor area, enjoying the fresh breeze as it passes by. Makoto doesn't know where to start with this conversation, but luckily for him Sayaka did it for him.</p>
<p>"You know, when I was scouted out to be the Ultimate Idol, I don't know if I'm going to see anyone I'm familiar with," Sayaka said. "Not familiar as in 'I know this person before'. I mean, I don't know if I'm going to see anyone that I've seen in person in here."</p>
<p>"Well, there's no surprises there," Makoto replied. "Hope's Peak takes its students from all across Japan. The chances that two students come from the same city are very low."</p>
<p>"Very low indeed," Sayaka remarked. "I thought that I'll never see anyone I've known before in person in his school. The odds are so low that I gave up thinking that a classmate of mine would come here. And yet, here you are, chosen to come here by a lucky chance. I guess that's the power of luck."</p>
<p>"Luck is a strange force, isn't it?" Makoto asked.</p>
<p>Sayaka smiled and giggled.  "Luck really is strange," she said. "You know, I don't know how I would feel if you didn't come here, if your name wasn't drawn at the lottery. I'll be lost. But now that you're here, I feel a lot better now. I guess I'm lucky as well to have you here."</p>
<p>Makoto smiled as well. He can't help but feel some sort of resonance between him and Sayaka. This is something he must talk about. "Maizono..." he began. "It's kind of strange, a former ordinary student speaking to an idol, but I know how you feel. I don't know how I feel without you, being surrounded by unfamiliar people who are way more talented than me. But now that you're here, I feel a bit more comfortable being here."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sayaka asked. Then she smiled and giggled once again. "Thanks for the flattery. I'm glad that you get to know how I feel."</p>
<p>Makoto and Sayaka then took a moment of silence as they let the breeze blow past them. The feel refreshed taking in the air.</p>
<p>"You know, Naegi," Sayaka said. "It's kind of strange that we're talking to each other like this. Before your name was chosen, I never thought that I would get a chance to talk to you like this ever again. We spent three years in the same school, and yet in all that time you never talked to me. In fact, you never stared at me..."</p>
<p>"It's because you're a celebrity at the time," Makoto explained. "I just don't feel like going around staring at you all the time..." His voice trailed off when he realized that he never mentioned this fact to Sayaka. "Wait a minute...how did you know I never looked at you? I never said anything about that."</p>
<p>Sayaka tensed up for a moment. It looks like she has to reveal this to Makoto. "Well...it's because I was looking at you all the time," Sayaka said.</p>
<p>"...What?" Makoto reacted. This is a rather strange role reversal. Normally it'll be the fan that kept stalking their favorite celebrity. Here, it seems like its the celebrity that's doing the stalking. That feels totally strange. Makoto has no idea how to react to hearing that.</p>
<p>"I was looking for an opportunity to talk to you," Sayaka explained. "I'm serious. I wanted to talk to you all the way back in middle school."</p>
<p>"Wait a minute..." Makoto reacted. He's trying his best to collect his thoughts to what he is hearing. "You wanted to talk to me?"</p>
<p>"But...I never got that chance," Sayaka admitted. "There were a lot of things preventing us from going up to each other and have a talk. I was surrounded by many people, mostly my fans, so I couldn't get the time I needed to talk to you. We were in different classes, so we don't get a lot of opportunities to talk to each other. You never approached me, so I never got the chance to talk to you that way. All of this means that we graduated together without saying a word to each other. After that happened, I began to have this feeling that we'll never be able to speak to each other ever again. The world will push us apart, preventing us from ever interacting."</p>
<p>Makoto was quite shocked upon hearing this. He never knew that his sister's favorite idol really wants to talk to him. He's finding it hard to say anything. "Wow...I never knew that," he said after a while. "I didn't know you wanted to talk to me this much."</p>
<p>Sayaka continued her story. "But as you know, I was scouted out to be in Hope's Peak Academy," she said. "And then your name was selected to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. I finally got the chance to talk to you for once. Hope's Peak has really reunited us, hasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Okay..." Makoto reacted. "But if you're scouted out to be in Hope's Peak Academy, why didn't you go there right away?"</p>
<p>Sayaka clutched her chest. She had to go up to recent times. "To be honest, I don't want to risk losing you," she admitted. "I don't want you to lose me to some other boy, and I don't want to lose you to some other girl. I wanted to step foot into Hope's Peak at the same time as you. Luckily, we live in the same town, so I'll just have to wait by the local train station until you decided to come. I had to put up a disguise so that nobody would notice me. I'm getting really tired of being swarmed by my fans at this point. Once you decided to hop into that train, that's when I decided to hop in as well. And then I found you. I sat right by you and talked to you for the first time." She then resumed smiling. "I'm so glad that I took that opportunity to talk to you. That regret has been haunting me for years."</p>
<p>"T-that long?" Makoto gasped. "You wanted to talk to me for how long? Since when? You have millions of fans to choose from. Even in our old middle school, there's still hundreds of fans to talk to. Why me? Why did you chose me to talk to of all people? I don't understand why you wanted to talk to me for so long."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Sayaka replied. It didn't take long before Sayaka gave an answer. "Well, Naegi, do you remembered what happened during our first year of middle school? There was that huge bird that wandered into the pond near the school. It was so strange, it's almost like it's straight out of a fairy tale."</p>
<p>Makoto remembered that incident very well. He vaguely remembered doing that. "It was a crane!" he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Sayaka responded. "That's right! It really was a crane! It was so injured and big. None of the teachers had any ideas about what they should do. But you...you saved it. You saved that crane and led it back into the wilds where it belongs. You helped it find its way out."</p>
<p>"Well, that's only because I was in charge of taking care of the animals at the time," Makoto admitted. "The teachers made me do it."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sayaka asked. "Wow, that means you're even better than I thought. You really surprise me, Naegi!"</p>
<p>"I was also the only member of the animal club," Makoto bluntly added.</p>
<p>Sayaka's smile disappeared upon hearing that. "Huh?" she reacted.</p>
<p>"It was really tough taking care of animals on my own," Makoto said. "It was a tough job, but I did it regardless. It wasn't just the crane that I took care off. I took care of lots of animals." He then thought about it for a while. "You know, now that I think about it, why wasn't I scouted to be some other talent? Why wasn't I the Ultimate Animal Caregiver or something? That'll be a lot better than the Lucky Student title I have now." He then sighed. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't have chosen a school that didn't offer that club. Why Dusk High, why?"</p>
<p>"Well, that doesn't matter for now," Sayaka replied. "Because you're here. That's all that matters to me." She then returned to the original topic of this conversation. "Is it too late to say thank you? Is it okay if I say it now?"</p>
<p>"Thank me?" Makoto asked. "For what?"</p>
<p>"You see, I'm actually that crane you saved," Sayaka said, much to the shock of Makoto. "I saw you take care of me every moment. You cleaned me. You healed my wounds. I'm sorry for not giving you thanks when I have the chance, but let me return the favor. Here, I've made a cloak for you."</p>
<p>Makoto is wondering if Sayaka is kidding when she claimed that she was the crane that he saved.</p>
<p>Then Sayaka giggled again. "Just kidding!" she said. For once, she didn't say she was psychic. "But seriously, I have a cloak for you. It's my gift to you as thanks. So please, close your eyes."</p>
<p>Makoto wasn't sure what to think of this situation, but then he closed his eyes in anticipation for the gift. He expected to feel some cloth being placed on him. And it did. But not in the way he expected. It felt more like an arm being wrapped around his neck. He wondered why. He then opened his eyes and came to a surprise. It turns out that Sayaka's "cloak" is really just her wrapping her arm around Makoto's neck. Her face is right up to his, almost nuzzling him. Makoto blushed upon seeing this. He didn't expect this to happen.</p>
<p>"Uh...Maizono?" Makoto asked. "...Can you move away a little bit? You're...awfully...close."</p>
<p>Sayaka didn't seem to mind the lack of distance between her and Makoto. She spoke to Makoto one more time. "I'm so impressed," she said. "I'm impressed that you saved that crane. It really touched my heart. That's why I wanted to talk to you, Naegi. You're so sweet..."</p>
<p>Sayaka refused to pull herself away from Makoto, at least for now. It's surprising for him to think this way, but Makoto felt warmer when Sayaka did that to him. It could just be his body heating up from the intimate moment. He didn't expect something like this to happen the day after he was reunited with Sayaka. He thought his body was telling him that this is getting too much for him to handle. At the same time, that heat could be coming from Sayaka. She felt so warm.</p>
<p>Makoto decided to just enjoy the moment with Sayaka. He never thought that he'll end up in a relationship with an idol. It seems like he wasn't the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing. Makoto thought about this relationship for a moment and begun realizing that this relationship isn't going to happen without some issues. Idols aren't allowed to form romantic relationships. They aren't allowed to date at all. And Sayaka is about to break that rule. Makoto began to become worried. He thought about saying this to Sayaka, but he's not sure how she would react if she's reminded of that rule. She doesn't seem to mind, though. Makoto decided to set that thought aside, waiting for the right moment to let it out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Several days have passed since the school year began, and in that time Makoto and Sayaka have gotten to know each other a little better. Despite their relationship being between a formerly normal student and the top idol in the world, their relationship is pretty standard. They did things that are typical with a normal high school couple. They hung out together, studied together, helped each other out, held hands, but not go out on dates. Being an idol, it'll be catastrophic for Sayaka's career is she is ever caught being with Makoto, and their relationship will surely end, if not heavily strained. They kept their interactions within the campus of Hope's Peak Academy, making sure there's no one around them to see them together.</p>
<p>This was the least of their problems. As it turns out, the relationship between Makoto and Sayaka has a few problems that need to be worked out. Some of these problem are minor, and can be resolved in a single conversation. But other problems are major problems that'll take a lot longer so solve. If these problems go unnoticed, their relationship...it'll be doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Branching Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayaka is out of school for now. She has some work to do. She has a few rehearsals to do for her upcoming performances. As a result, Makoto is unable to hang out with Sayaka until she returns to school. Makoto didn't mind for now. They were friends at the time. Their relationship wasn't going deeper than that.</p><p>Unfortunately, Makoto hasn't made many friends in his class at this time. He has gotten friendly with his classmates, as he feels a little more comfortable talking to them. However, he didn't consider them friends yet. To him, they're just his classmates. He's still cautious around his classmates.</p><p>It's lunchtime, and Makoto sat alone at a single table. Well, he was intending to eat alone. He was surprised when some of his classmates decided to sit with him.</p><p>"Yo, Naegi!" Leon greeted as he plopped down on a seat with his meal. "What's up?"</p><p>"Oh..." Makoto said, feeling awkward in this situation. "...Hey Kuwata."</p><p>"Man, it's a bummer that Maizono's out for work today," Leon said.</p><p>"Well, she is an idol," Makoto replied. "I heard that the idol industry is highly competitive. With Maizono at the top, I'm sure everyone's trying their best to beat her off the top. Even when she's at the top, Maizono has to keep on working to maintain that position."</p><p>"Really?" Leon wondered. "Are you sure that Maizono is going to be beaten anytime soon? Don't be silly! She's so far ahead of every other idol that nobody will get a chance to beat her by the time she graduates. She's just that good."</p><p>"Maizono is an amazing girl..." Makoto remarked.</p><p>"She totally is!" Leon agreed. "Maizono is the perfect girl. She has the best voice, she's the sweetest girl, and she's even got the best body!"</p><p>"...Kuwata..." Makoto said. "I'm pretty sure those qualities are subjective."</p><p>"I mean, yeah..." Leon replied. "I get that. But there is a reason why she rose above every other idol. She's got all of the qualities of the perfect girl!"</p><p>"Well, she is a hard worker too..." Makoto replied, but then was interrupted.</p><p>"And now, that girl, Sayaka Maizono, is my classmate!" Leon said excitedly, which drew the attention of everyone else. "I am so privileged to be her classmate! I wanna-"</p><p>"Kuwata!" Kiyotaka shouted. "Quiet down! We're trying to have lunch here!"</p><p>Everyone stared at Leon with a disapproving look.</p><p>Makoto stared at Leon as he put his hood over his head. "You've got a loud mouth, Kuwata," he said in a brutally honest manner.</p><p>"Whoa there," Leon reacted, this time quieter than before. "You don't have to be so honest, Naegi."</p><p>Makoto stared at Leon before taking off his hood. "Sorry, it's a habit of mine," he said. Makoto expected to get in trouble for saying something so brutally honest, but that moment never came.</p><p>Leon let out a sigh. "As I was saying, I am so privileged to have Maizono as a classmate," he resumed. "I really want to be friends with her. She's the girl of my dreams!"</p><p>Makoto has a feeling that he's going to do that again, so he puts his hood over his head again. "Uh...I'm sorry to break it to you," he began. "But I was friends with Maizono first. She attended the same middle school as me and-"</p><p>"Wait a second," Leon interrupted. "You used to attend the same school as the Ultimate Idol?"</p><p>Makoto groaned. "...You're so rude..." he said in that brutally honest manner again. "Can you please let me finish?"</p><p>"Okay! Okay!" Leon said. "I'll let you finish what you're saying." He then grumbled out a sentence. "You really don't have to be this honest..."</p><p>Makoto pretended that he didn't hear that as he continued what he was going to say. "Maizono and I attended the same middle school," he said. "We didn't have much of a friendship, though. She was a celebrity at the time, and I was a normal student. I was not in the mood to be casually hanging out with someone so popular. Back then, I never thought that I would be interacting with Maizono. I saw her as what she really is: an idol to be admired from afar."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, interrupting Makoto in the middle of his story. "Maizono is our classmate now. We can hang out with her whenever we wanted."</p><p>Makoto continued to stare at Leon with an increasingly annoyed look. "...Can you let me finish for once?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, right!" Leon said. "So...what were you going to say?"</p><p>Makoto let out a heavy sigh. "And then, Maizono sat right next to me during the train ride to here," he continued.</p><p>"Whoa! Seriously?" Leon reacted.</p><p>Makoto couldn't bother to talk to Leon any more, so he continued his story. "I didn't know at the time," he continued. "I just assumed that she was just an ordinary student just like me, going to school via train. And then I encountered that same girl at the entrance of Hope's Peak Academy, where she revealed that she was the Sayaka Maizono."</p><p>"Man, talk about being the Ultimate Lucky Student," Leon remarked.</p><p>"I really don't know why, of all people, Maizono chose me to speak to," Makoto said. He was about to continue his story, but then he was interrupted once again.</p><p>"Wait, why did Maizono decided to be friends with you of all people?" Leon asked. "She has so many better options to choose from!"</p><p>Well, this is starting to not look good. Makoto grew uncomfortable when Leon suggested that Sayaka is better off choosing someone else. He's starting to get memories of when he was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student, back when his peers really began to put him down.</p><p>"I mean, look at you!" Leon said as he inspected Makoto. "You're so weak! Can you even attract girls this way? You know what girls dig these days? Someone who is strong and manly!"</p><p>From experience, Makoto knew Leon is wrong. Makoto has his share of girls who are attracted to him. He never paid much attention to those girls, that is until Sayaka commented on him. Makoto tried to object, but his body felt like its freezing. This is not looking good...</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Maizono is better off being with me," Leon said. "Not some nobody who only got here by chance. I mean, look at you! Do you even have a talent?"</p><p>Leon is reminding Makoto of the bullies who put him down when he was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student. He remembered the things they said to him, about how he is unworthy of being an Ultimate Student, of being a classmate of Sayaka Maizono, of being friends with Sayaka Maizono. Makoto is growing uncomfortable of being around Leon. It seems like his initial feelings were right all along. He felt his entire body freezing in place as he sunk deeper into his thoughts.</p><p>And then, this happened.</p><p>"Leon Kuwata!" Kiyotaka shouted. "What are you doing? This is not the time to be putting down our classmates!"</p><p>Makoto snapped out of the nightmare he's creating for himself. He looked towards Kiyotaka, the class representative of Class 78. He felt his mind clearing up as he saw Kiyotaka perform his role. Despite this, Makoto still feel like his body is frozen solid, unable to move a muscle.</p><p>"What?" Leon asked, looking confused. "What did I do wrong?"</p><p>"Naegi is our classmate," Kiyotaka explained. "He's an Ultimate Student, just like all of us. Even though he doesn't have a proper talent, we must treat him like any other talented student in this school. Your behavior clearly didn't reflect this."</p><p>"What do you mean I didn't reflect this?" Leon asked again. "I didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"Don't try to start an argument with me, Kuwata," Kiyotaka said. "You know what you did. Now apologize to Naegi for hurting his feelings."</p><p>"What? Why?" Leon asked.</p><p>This is starting to get frustrating. Normally, Makoto would try to come in and defuse the tension in the situation. It might not work well all the time for him, but he had some success with it in the past. However, Makoto found himself silenced. His body was still stiff. He couldn't open his mouth to talk.</p><p>Makoto wondered why his classmate Kiyotaka noticed this and moved in to stop Leon. Of course, Kiyotaka must've seen this happening. Leon couldn't keep his mouth shut. But something tells Makoto that there's something else behind this. He looked at where the rest of his classmates are sitting at. Then he searched the lone tables where only one student is sitting at. There, he found his answer. His eyes met Kyoko Kirigiri. She glared at him in silence.</p><p>Kyoko was quiet and aloof, but she was also observant. It's no surprise. She is the Ultimate Detective. She needs good observation skills to not only look for clues that most eyes miss, but to read what emotion a person is currently feeling. While she mostly uses them to solve crimes, she can also use them for more mundane problems.</p><p>Makoto wanted to thank Kyoko for saving him, but he couldn't. Those memories continue to haunt him, and he finds it hard to escape them. His only choice was to silently thank Kyoko. It appears that Kyoko has heard his thanks, and so turned her gaze away from him.</p><p>Makoto is not feeling well, especially since Leon has unintentionally triggered Makoto to remember those bad memories. After lunch has passed, Makoto returned to his room and took a break.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka has gotten back to school from her work. It went by a lot faster than she expected. Apparently, she was so good as an idol that it didn't take much for her to memorized the routines in the performances. She remembered her performances and songs by heart, so practicing them again wasn't necessary. Her friends in her idol group were understandably jealous of her, as they had to do much more work than her just to memorize a performance. Sayaka might as well be a solo idol star, as she is well known while barely anyone could recall the other members. Still, they enjoy having her within the group. She's going to propel the group into greater heights they have never seen before. That's something everyone in the group is excited for.</p><p>Sayaka entered Hope's Peak, thinking about Makoto every step of the way. It's a shame that they had to keep their relationship hidden from the rest of the world. Sayaka would love to go out on dates with Makoto, but there will always be that looming fear of being caught. Even so, the campus of Hope's Peak has a lot to offer to its students, so there wasn't exactly nothing the two of them can do together.</p><p>Before she left, Sayaka told Makoto that she'll be back soon. She told him to be at the entrance by evening. But when she arrived at Hope's Peak, she didn't see Makoto. Instead, she found one of her classmates.</p><p>"Hey, Maizono!" Leon greeted. "You came back earlier than expected. I thought you were going to be out until tomorrow, but then you showed up now."</p><p>Sayaka looked around, confused about why Makoto wasn't waiting for her. "Um..." she said.</p><p>"Got some free time?" Leon asked. "I know someone who would love to spend time with you, and that person is me. So? Shall we hang out?"</p><p>"Where's Naegi?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Leon reacted.</p><p>"I was expecting him to be here with I came back from work," Sayaka said. "Then again, like you said, I did came back from work earlier than I expected. I wouldn't expect Naegi to know that. Still, I would like to see him again."</p><p>"Oh, him?" Leon said. "He's not feeling well."</p><p>"What?" Sayaka reacted.</p><p>"It just suddenly happened!" Leon said. "One moment at lunch he was completely fine, and then the next he just went completely silent and froze in place. I know that Naegi used to be an ordinary student, but this is not what I expect out of an ordinary student. I expected something a little more...you know...normal?"</p><p>Sayaka tensed up. She hoped that Makoto doesn't have the same problems as her. The chances of that are incredibly low. She doesn't know much about Makoto's life, but she's pretty sure his life is way different from hers. There's no way that he has suffered the same way as her. Sayaka took a deep breath before she spoke again.</p><p>"I feel kind of the same way..." Sayaka replied. "But still, I would like to see him."</p><p>"What? You? Visiting Naegi?" Leon asked. "Just let the poor guy rest. He's not in the mood to see someone as beautiful as you. Though, there is someone who is willing to hang out with you."</p><p>For some reason, Sayaka felt discomfort when Leon asked her out. She has only known him for a few days so far. There's still a lot of things Sayaka didn't know about her classmates.</p><p>Leon then grabbed Sayaka's hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's hang out together. I promise, this is going to be so much fun!" He then dragged Sayaka along with him.</p><p>"Wait!" Sayaka said. "Kuwata, can you please give me a moment? Kuwata? Hey!"</p><hr/><p>Leon decided to have dinner with Sayaka, treating this event as if it was a date. Sayaka has only known Leon for only a few days at this point, and she's barely hung out with him. Unlike with Makoto, where she felt calm and safe talking to him, Sayaka felt nervous while talking to Leon. It was likely because of several factors. Whether it's because Leon is not familiar to her, Leon reminding Sayaka of her crazy male fans who want to be with her, or the lack of any deeper potential this relationship has, something about this doesn't feel quite right.</p><p>Still, Sayaka made sure to have a conversation with Leon all the way though, even if she doesn't find it enjoyable.</p><p>"Man, Maizono," Leon said. "Where do we begin? We have so many things to talk about!"</p><p>Sayaka is pretty sure that Leon is going to talk about only her career. She's tired of hearing that from her fans. She wanted something different. She wondered what topic she should be talking about. Then she got an idea.</p><p>"You know, Kuwata," Sayaka began, "when I first saw you in person, I thought I was seeing someone with a completely different talent."</p><p>"Huh?" Leon asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You look nothing like a baseball player," Sayaka remarked.</p><p>"What? Were you expecting some shaved hair and baseball clothing?" Leon asked. Then he got embarrassed. "Y-you didn't see that photo of me playing baseball, didn't you?"</p><p>Unlike with Makoto, Sayaka didn't find Leon's moments of embarrassment charming. Instead, she finds it has Leon denying something.</p><p>"Uh...yes," Sayaka replied.</p><p>"Oh man, that photo is so embarrassing..." Leon said, cringing at the thought. "I hate that picture! It's totally uncool! It's totally not me!"</p><p>Sayaka remembered the time when she saw Leon playing baseball. Looking at him now, it's as if she's looking at two completely different people. It surprised her when she learned that he's the same person as the one in that baseball photo. It was something she didn't expect to see.</p><p>Leon continued to rant about his old look. "Listen, I didn't have a choice when it comes to my hair at the time," he continued. "Shaving your head is part of tournament regulations. I don't know what that regulation is in place. It has something to do with reducing the work of having to stuff the hair into those helmets, I have no idea. But now, I refuse to shave my hair! And no, I'm not gonna dye it back to normal either."</p><p>Sayaka was surprised to see that this wasn't Leon's original hair color. "Oh, so your hair wasn't always like that?" she asked. "What color was your hair originally?"</p><p>Leon was in dismissal mode. "Forget it," he said. "That doesn't matter. I hate my old look."</p><p>Okay, Leon doesn't seem like the type of person she would like to hang around. It makes Sayaka wonder why he thinks he deserve someone like her. Sure, he has put in the effort needed to even be in Hope's Peak, but it doesn't look like he likes his talent.</p><p>"Okay..." Sayaka replied. "So...you're the Ultimate Baseball Player, right? Do you still play baseball?"</p><p>"What?!" Leon shouted. "Hell no! I don't like playing baseball! I haven't gone to a single practice since I decided to change my image!"</p><p>Suddenly, they heard some sounds coming from the kitchen.</p><p>"Can you guys please quiet down?" Teruteru requested. "I'm trying to clean up the dishes. Also, are you done with your dinner? I really don't like to wait around for someone to finish dinner."</p><p>Sayaka and Leon let a moment of silence pass by before resuming their conversation.</p><p>"So you don't like playing baseball?" Sayaka asked. "That's...quite strange to hear from a talented student. And I don't mean someone who's talent is luck. I mean someone who is talented at a skill or something. Hearing that someone doesn't like their talent is...strange to say the least."</p><p>"What? You find that strange?" Leon asked. "You know what I did as soon as I was scouted? I plan to quit playing baseball for good! I'm moving on to music!"</p><p>"Music?" Sayaka asked. "Wait a second, you're...you're not planning to change...talents...aren't you?"</p><p>"Hell yes!" Leon replied. "I'm planning to be the Ultimate Musician! That's a way cooler title than the Ultimate Baseball player! Don't you agree?"</p><p>Sayaka isn't sure how to react to that.</p><p>"I'm planning to have someone help me out on my quest to become the Ultimate Musician," Leon said. "And I think I have the perfect person to help me out. Hey Maizono? Mind if you help me out? I promise this is going to be so much fun! You, the Ultimate Idol, helping me out with music. I'm so excited for this!"</p><p>As much as Sayaka would like to help out her fellow classmates, she couldn't accept this. There are many reasons why this won't work out well like this.</p><p>"Kuwata...do you remember what genre of music I specialize in?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Of course," Leon replied. "I know you well. It's pop music!"</p><p>"Pop rock, to be precise," Sayaka added. "And what kind of music are you into?"</p><p>"Uh...I like listening to punk music," Leon replied. "That's what kind of music I'm planning to make." He then stared at Sayaka and wondered why she gave him that strange look. "What? Where's the problem in that?"</p><p>Sayaka let out a heavy sigh. "Kuwata, it has become clear to me that our tastes in music are very different," she said. "I am a pop music star, and you are into...a different genre of music. There's no way that I can give you the music training that you want. We are incompatible in terms of music tastes."</p><p>Leon is suddenly confused. "What?" he asked.</p><p>"Plus, you do realize that there's already an Ultimate Musician in this school," Sayaka said. "I believe she's an upperclassman. Her tastes in music are quite similar to yours. What I'm saying is that, if you're planning to becoming a musician in the genre you desired, I think she's the better option, not me. Because I'm a pop musician, and her tastes match with yours. Does that make any sense?"</p><p>Leon shook his head. "No way," he said. "It has to be you. It's you who will be teaching me! It's-"</p><p>"Did somebody call Ibuki over?" Ibuki Mioda asked as she peeked into the dining hall.</p><p>Well, well, well, it looks like Leon has found the right girl for him. It might not be the girl he wanted, but it'll likely be the girl he needed. Ibuki is totally the right girl for Leon. Her title is the Ultimate Musician, a title Leon desired. Her tastes in music match that of Leon. Well, she used to play pop music in the past, but then her interests chance and now her music is a lot different than what she used to play.</p><p>"Oh, there you are," Sayaka said. "No, I didn't ask you to come here, Mioda-senpai. Were you listening to us?"</p><p>"Just Ibuki is fine," Ibuki said. "But yeah, I was walking around school wondering what to do. Then I heard that you two are talking about music, and I think I found myself a protege."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Leon asked. "Which one?"</p><p>It is very clear with one Ibuki has her eyes on. Ibuki kept her eyes on Leon, looking very interested in him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him, much to Leon's surprise.</p><p>"Hey! What the-?" Leon reacted.</p><p>"So, you want to become the Ultimate Musician," Ibuki said. "Looks like your tastes match Ibuki's. How awesome! Ibuki would love to play music with you! Come with me! Let's play music together!" And then Ibuki began dragging Leon with her.</p><p>"W-wait!" Leon cried. "Mioda? Let me go! I wanna hang out with Maizono a little longer!"</p><p>Ibuki and Leon disappeared into the hallway, leaving Sayaka in the dining hall with some unfinished food.</p><p>"Hey!" Sayaka cried. "Ibuki! At least let Kuwata finish his food!" It's too late. Leon can't listen to her. Sayaka sighed as she looked at the table she sat at.</p><p>If only Makoto was available to her, this wouldn't have happened. Still, she did learn more about one of her classmate, so there's that.</p><hr/><p>Makoto woke up the following day well rested. He has gotten over his bad memories for now, but they may pop up again anytime soon. He might be reminded of these bad times.</p><p>Makoto got out of his room, hoping that today will go much better than last time. When he exited his room, however, he encountered someone he was not expecting.</p><p>"Good morning, Naegi," Celestia greeted.</p><p>Makoto was confused upon seeing Celestia. "...Excuse me?" he asked. "Celeste, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I must say, I have taken an interest in you," Celestia said.</p><p>"Why?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Celestia Ludenberg was notorious for willing games of chance, especially high-stakes ones where her life is one the line. If there's anyone who deserves the title of the Ultimate Lucky Student better than Makoto, it has to be her. However, for some odd reason, Hope's Peak has decided to invite both of them into the school, meaning that Class 78 has two students whose talents revolve around luck. Not only that, but she is also a notorious liar. From the moment he met her, Makoto has this nasty feeling that something was...off about Celestia. She claims to be European and comes from a rich family, but Makoto swears that she's really Japanese. He once tried to ask Celestia about her real name, only to his question to be dismissed.</p><p>Now, it seems like Celestia is interested in Makoto. It's easy to see why.</p><p>"Don't let our titles fool you," Celestia said. "At their core, our talents are identical. We both have luck on our side. And I've got to say, I have never met someone who has as much luck as me."</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Makoto replied. "To be honest, my luck is all over the place. Sometimes it's good, and other times it's bad."</p><p>"Ah, but your luck must be good enough for the school to acknowledge it," Celestia said. "It's something that I would like to put to the test. Why don't we hang out? Let's play some card games and see the result."</p><p>"Uh...I don't know..." Makoto said. "Honestly, I'm not very confident in those games. I don't think I'll win."</p><p>"You might have no idea on how to play these games," Celestia said. "But rest assured, your luck is good enough to win you some games. That makes me interested in the results." Then she turned her back on Makoto. "Come on, follow me to the recreation room. I'll be waiting for you." And then she walked away.</p><p>Makoto felt nervous about this. Sure, Makoto and Celestia might have similar talents, but Makoto wondered if a relationship just based on that is going to last. Other than having luck as a talent, Makoto and Celestia couldn't be any more different. Celestia is notorious for being an excellent liar and deceiving her opponents. Makoto is kind and honest, sometimes a little too honest. With clashing traits like that, how will this relationship hold?</p><p>Still, it doesn't hurt to give Celestia a try. Maybe they're better of just friends. He'll never know unless he tries it out.</p><hr/><p>It is clear to Celestia that Makoto has no clue about how to play these card games. They look pretty simple, but there's a lot of depth of them. Makoto just kept on making mistake after mistake in these games. Despite this, he somehow manages to win a few times. Celestia found this funny. Makoto reminded her of the times when she had little clue how to play some of the gambling games, where despite having no skill her luck is enough for her to win. Perhaps she is just keeping things easy for Makoto. She is a master when it comes to card games, and her opponent is someone who looked like they have never played a card game before. But maybe this is beginner's luck coming into play. Perhaps this kind of luck is pushing Makoto to victory. Whatever the case may be, Celestia grew interested in Makoto.</p><p>"You seem to be doing much better than I expected," Celestia remarked. "We've played enough for now. How about we take a break?"</p><p>"Thanks, Celeste," Makoto said. "I was really getting tired of playing all of the rounds, and I still feel like I'm not understanding how these games work."</p><p>"Don't be too hard on yourself, Naegi," Celestia said. "I've observed that your skills have improved over these games. You seem to be getting the hang of things."</p><p>"Really?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Celestia then twiddled her fingers. "Then again, you may still be a bumbling fool when it comes to these card games," she said. "I might me lying about that part. Or am I? Which of the things I've said about you is true? Are you improving your skills on these games? Or are you still a fool? Tell me; which of these two is a lie?"</p><p>Makoto has no idea which one of the two statements Celestia gave to him is true. He knows that one of them is a lie, he just doesn't know which one. He then came to the possibility that both of the statements are lies, given how Celestia has been considered the Queen of Liars. But still, that is a possibility. Makoto is starting to feel dizzy from thinking about this too much. This is just way too many things to consider. Perhaps he's better off not knowing which of the two statements is the true. That's what he decided for now. Makoto decided to not give a response.</p><p>"...Perhaps I'm testing you too much," Celestia said. "This is fine. It's okay to not know the truth sometimes. In some cases, the truth is scarier than the lies."</p><p>"What if I wanted to know the truth no matter what?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Some people are not mentally prepared to know the truth," Celestia stated. "Some truths are so horrible that no one wants to live knowing it. It is much better, therefore, for these people to live a lie that they find comfortable."</p><p>Makoto began rubbing his arms. He felt uncomfortable, but he can't help but say this out. "Honestly, I'm I'm a little too honest," he said. "I got into a lot of trouble with others because I'm so honest. It's kind of cruel. They say that being honest is a good thing to have, but sometimes I wonder if being honest is worth the trouble it brings."</p><p>"You seem to be spilling the truth too often," Celestia remarked. "And those truths are often not the good kind. There's a reason people target you when you reveal an awful truth. What you're revealing to them is something they don't want to hear."</p><p>"...I can't help it," Makoto said. "I...just can't bring myself to hide the truth...no matter how painful it might be..."</p><p>"Well, you might get into interesting situations with others," Celestia said. "You might drive people away from you because you keep on saying things they don't want to hear."</p><p>"Yeah...I know," Makoto admitted. "But at the same time, my old friends like me because I'm so honest. I guess my honestly is both a blessing and a curse, just like my luck."</p><p>"Hmm...I see," Celestia noted. "You are a very interesting person, Naegi. You may be an ordinary student, but you are just as interesting as the rest of us."</p><p>"...Is that true?" Makoto wondered. Considering that it's Celestia who he's talking to, there is a possibility that she might be lying about that.</p><p>"You don't have to doubt me," Celestia said. "What I'm saying here is the truth. You know, I always wondered why that idol hung out with you all the time."</p><p>Makoto knew who Celestia is talking about. "...Maizono?" he asked.</p><p>"Precisely," Celestia replied. "I am talking about her. It seems that the two of you are always hanging around each other whenever you have the free time. I wonder why." Celestia is pondering for a moment. "Naegi, have you considered something?"</p><p>Makoto blinked in silence for a moment. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Celestia leaned towards Makoto to ask him a serious question. "Don't you think that you two are hanging out too much?" she asked. "Have you considered...taking a break from Maizono?"</p><p>Makoto suddenly froze. He has never thought that Sayaka might be hanging out with him a bit too much. Honestly, he has never felt that he's hanging around her too much. He has felt like the amount of time he has spent around Sayaka is good enough already. Neither of them seems to mind the amount of time they've spent together. Just what was Celestia planning to do with this?</p><p>"You seem to be getting close to her, that idol," Celestia said. "Are you planning to start a relationship with her? Don't make me laugh."</p><p>Alright, now Makoto is feeling very uncomfortable around Celestia. She sounds like those bullies who told him that he is not worthy of being in Hope's Peak, of sharing a class with Sayaka. He wanted to get away from this, and fast. But he can't. He found himself trapped in those memories again.</p><p>"Let's ignore, for a moment, that Maizono is an idol," Celestia said. "We all know that idols are forbidden to have relationships, lest they ruin their own careers because of a scandal. Let's think about it for a moment. You, Naegi, are a normal, completely average student attending this academy. Maizono is a superstar, a celebrity who is known and loved around the world. How is that relationship going to last? I can think of one instance where a popular person got into a relationship with a commoner. There's this one royal British person who married an American commoner. Once he is caught, his career went downhill. I can imagine the same thing happening to Maizono when your relationship with her is revealed."</p><p>Makoto hasn't caught on to what Celestia has said. His mind briefly took a listen to a few of her words. His mind stopped listening everywhere else. Yes, he is aware that he and Sayaka can't afford to let this relationship be revealed. That's why they have to be careful every time they hung around each other. There's no need to remind him of this fact, Celestia.</p><p>"Seriously, you're spending too much time with Maizono," Celestia said. "Why don't you spend time with other people? We have plenty of girls in our class. I'm sure most of them will love to hang out with you. Why don't you give these girls a chance, just like what you're doing right now?"</p><p>Makoto's head is starting to become flooded with thoughts. It became too much for him to handle. He began spacing out. The world around him looked like it's spinning. He is starting to not feel well. He wanted to speak his thoughts out loud, but he couldn't. There's too many of them floating around in his head. He's about to black out, isn't he? Makoto hoped that someone will come and save him before he blacked out. He heard Celestia ask him something, but the voice became too fuzzy in this head. He's going dark soon...</p><p>"Naegi?" Sayaka's voice said.</p><p>Makoto snapped out of it. His brain suddenly restarted and resumed its normal functions. He looked at the door to the recreation room. He saw Sayaka standing right there.</p><p>Sayaka then saw Makoto sitting there. "Oh, there you are," she said in relief. "I was wondering where you went. I was looking all of the school looking for you." Her eyes then caught Celestia who is sitting on the other side of the table as Makoto. Sayaka saw that there are playing cards between the two of them. "Uh...did I interrupt a game or something?"</p><p>"You didn't interrupt any game," Celestia said. "Naegi and I have just finished. By the way, what are you here for?"</p><p>"I'm here to get Naegi," Sayaka said. "You know, just wanna hang out with him."</p><p>Celestia leered at Sayaka. "Don't you think you've hing around Naegi enough?" she asked.</p><p>Sayaka got confused at what Celestia meant. "What?" she asked.</p><p>"You've been hanging around him long enough, Maizono," Celestia said. "You should take a break from him."</p><p>"What do you mean I've been hanging around Naegi for too long?" Sayaka asked, raising her voice. "I am not tired of him. I enjoy being with him!"</p><p>Makoto could feel an argument brewing between the two girls. He's not the type who likes it when people got into a fight. Normally, he would try to defuse the tension between two people when they're in fight, but there's something about this argument that makes him feel sick.</p><p>Sayaka sensed that there's something wrong with Makoto. She rushed up to him. "Naegi!" she cried as she checked on Makoto. It's no good. Makoto is feeling sick. Sayaka then turned towards Celestia. "What did you do to Naegi, Celeste?"</p><p>"What did I do?" Celestia asked back. "It's not my fault that Naegi is not feeling well. If I had to blame this on anyone, it's you."</p><p>Sayaka was frightened. She immediately threw her body into Makoto and clung onto him tightly. "What do you mean it's my fault?" she asked. "I didn't do anything!"</p><p>Makoto was not feeling better. If anything, Sayaka clinging onto him only made his condition worse. Sweat began to drip from his face. He could feel his body overheating.</p><p>"You're not helping your case," Celestia said, pointing out how Makoto is feeling worse when Sayaka began clinging onto him. "You're only making Naegi sicker with the way you're clinging onto him. When will you let him go? When will you let your female classmates have a chance at him? He'll mostly likely like me just as well as you if you stop hogging him all the time."</p><p>"Hogging...him?" Sayaka reacted. "W-what do you mean I am hogging Naegi? Who said I was hogging him?"</p><p>At this moment, Celestia snapped and showed her...nastier side. "Are you even listening to me you prick?" she said, suddenly shouted.</p><p>Sayaka was startled by this sudden change in personality. She clung to Makoto even tighter than before. Makoto grew even sicker in turn. He could feel his breath being sucked out of him.</p><p>"Look at you!" Celestia shouted. "You're still clinging onto him! Look at you, Maizono. You're so clingy. You're only going to make things worse if you keep clinging on to Naegi! Let him go for once and hand him over to me!"</p><p>"Never!" Sayaka shouted back, tightening her grip on Makoto.</p><p>"Do we have to settle this with a game?!" Celestia shouted. "I'll tell you what! We'll play a game and decide who gets Naegi! I'm sure I'll win, because I'm the Ultimate Gambler, dammit!"</p><p>Finally, Makoto snapped. He shoved Sayaka away from him and shouted out his built up anger. "STOOOOP!" he shouted.</p><p>This instantly stopped the fight between Sayaka and Celestia. The two girls stared at Makoto, baffled at what he had done.</p><p>Makoto was hyperventilating. His breath was restricted because of Sayaka. He took a moment to catch his breath before saying something. "I had enough of this!" he said. "I don't want this fight to continue any longer!"</p><p>Celestia was surprised by this change in personality, so much so that she returned to her calm, composed personality. "Oh my," she said. "I guess even the kindest of souls can turn cruel if you push them hard enough."</p><p>Makoto stared at Celestia for a moment. He's not the type to do this to others, but there's no way he can keep this contained within himself. "Celeste, please stop this!" he begged. "Stop talking down on Maizono! She's our classmate and an idol. Give her some respect!"</p><p>Sayaka and Celestia stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.</p><p>Makoto then turned to Sayaka. He can't believe that she did this to him, cling onto him so hard that he almost lost his breath. "And Maizono, what are you doing to me?" he asked. "Clinging onto me so hard that you almost robbed me of my breath? What is wrong with you? I thought you are the sweetest person I've ever met!"</p><p>Sayaka was heartbroken. She never thought that Makoto would say these things to her. And apparently, Makoto has never thought that she would do this to him. Sayaka began tearing up. She regretted her actions. "I'm...sorry..." she said.</p><p>Makoto let out a heavy sigh. He has vented his anger into two girls, one of them being his friend. Now he feels horrible. He feels like he could collapse at any moment.</p><p>Apparently, someone was alerted to all the shouting. They had come up to this room to investigate.</p><p>"What in the world is going on here?" Kiyotaka asked as he peeked into the recreation room. "Did somebody took a game too seriously?"</p><p>Makoto glanced over to Kiyotaka. "Oh...hi Taka..." he said weakly.</p><p>Kiyotaka has a feeling that Makoto is not feeling well today. Kiyotaka went up to Makoto and look a look. "Oh my goodness," he said. "Not again! Did you get sick, Naegi?"</p><p>"...Not exactly..." Makoto replied. "I'm just...stressed out..."</p><p>"Well, whatever the case, we'd better get to Nurse Tsumiki," Kiyotaka said. "The previous instances may be a sign of a more serious condition. If that's the case, then we must nurse you back to health as soon as possible. Come on, Naegi! Let's get you to the nurse's office!" Kiyotaka then lifted Makoto up and escorted him out of the rec room.</p><p>Sayaka and Celestia watched the series of events unfold before their eyes. Celestia then cleared her throat. "Well...looks like he's out," she said. "Again."</p><p>Sayaka got up to her feet and dusted off her clothes. "So...what now?" she asked.</p><p>"Why don't we play some card games?" Celestia suggested. "Don't worry. There won't be anything on the line. We will simply play these games for fun. It doesn't matter whether we win or lose. The results will be the same. Neither of us will benefit from the games. Does that sound like a good deal to you?"</p><p>Sayaka was unsure about what to do, but then she remembered that she saw Celestia play some card games with Makoto. Perhaps they have a round that's left unfinished. Plus, these card games look pretty fun. She might as well give them a try. "...Sure," Sayaka replied.</p><hr/><p>Celestia groaned as she lost another round to Sayaka. She can't believe what just happened. "Ugh, guess I was too easy on you," she lamented.</p><p>"Does it even matter?" Sayaka asked as she prepared the cards for another round. "You did say that there aren't any stakes in these games. We're just playing them for fun."</p><p>"I am a master when it comes to card games," Celestia said. "And yet, I lost to a simple beginner like you. Beginner's luck, perhaps?"</p><p>Sayaka handed the cards to the two players. Afterwards, she commented on what Celestia had just said. "Well, I can't say that I have good luck," she said. "I mean, it's a miracle that Naegi was picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student. But as for my luck as a whole, it's mostly terrible."</p><p>"Terrible, you say?" Celestia asked. "And yet, you became the Ultimate Idol. Do you even realize how lucky you are to have achieved that title?"</p><p>Sayaka blinked in response for a moment. "What?"</p><p>"Many idols before you have tried to achieve the level of popularity that you currently have," Celestia said as she began the game. "Some idols have come so close, and yet one mistake has prevented them from reaching that goal. You, on the other hand, are lucky that you have achieved this level of success. In fact, you're so popular that no other idols can even come close to your level of popularity."</p><p>"Yeah, I can agree with that," Sayaka said as she makes her move. "But there's more to my success than just being lucky. Me and my managers have put in hard work to make me a successful idol, and I happen to have a beautiful body which makes me attract fans. So I guess my success can be attributed to those factors as well."</p><p>"You said that you have a beautiful body," Celestia said. "Aren't you lucky to have that as well?"</p><p>Sayaka paused for a moment. "What?" she reacted.</p><p>Sayaka and Celestia then engage in a lengthy conversation about themselves, all while they played a card game. The topic of the conversation eventually turned into which of the two girls deserves Makoto better.</p><p>"So it's because Naegi saved a crane is why you fell for him, correct?" Celestia asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes," Sayaka replied. "It's how I remembered him after all these years, even when we never had a chance to talk until this year."</p><p>"How intriguing," Celestia noted. "Perhaps this crane is why you and Naegi managed to beat me despite have little experience. I've heard that cranes are symbols of luck in this country."</p><p>"So you are Japanese," Sayaka concluded.</p><p>"Anyone could've learned that though research," Celestia said. "Me knowing this fact alone doesn't prove that I came from Japan."</p><p>"Oh..." Sayaka realized. "Okay. By the way, the game's over."</p><p>Celestia looked at the table and realized that she lost again. She let out a sigh. "So you really have the crane's blessing," Celestia said. "Figures. I can't believe that I lost to two amateurs. Well, I guess this is bound to happen someday." She then stood up from her seat. "Naegi's yours, by the way."</p><p>Sayaka was surprised. "What?" she said. "But you just said that we're playing these games for fun. We didn't put any stakes in them."</p><p>Celestia turned her head aside as she exited the room. "I was lying about that part," she said. And then she left.</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh. She recalled how angry Makoto was when he snapped at her. It was all because she was clinging onto him tightly, with her grip tightening every time she was frightened. She regretted doing that to Makoto, but it's not like she could avoid it. Being raised in a home without parents to take care of her meant that there was a void in her heart that is starving for love. She would do anything to fill that void, which is why she joined the idol industry. But that void will continue to haunt her until it disappeared. Whenever she is threatened, she would cling on to whatever brought her comfort and warmth. In this case, that source of comfort is Makoto. Sayaka wondered if that's a good habit to have. Sometimes clinging onto something calmed her down, but other times it backfired on her and made her problems worse. She wondered if she could ever shake off this habit. As long as that void in her heart remains, that habit will never go away.</p><p>Sayaka then wondered if she could ever hang out with Makoto ever again after this incident. If Makoto is actively trying to avoid her, then that could mean trouble. Sayaka has to find a way to make amends fast before their relationship falls apart.</p><hr/><p>Several days have passed since Makoto had exploded on Sayaka, and so far the two of them haven't been seen interacting with each other. In fact, neither of them are in the mood to hang out with anyone, no matter how much they've been asked out.</p><p>Sayaka felt bad for letting her instincts control her. She looked at Makoto, her neighbor in their classroom, and saw that he's trying to avoid looking at her, just like what he always do back at their old middle school. She remembered those moments very well. She remembers the feelings of being rejected by Makoto every time he averts his gaze at her and walked away. Things were going so well for the two of them, and now their relationship is back to where it was when they were attending middle school. It's almost like they went back in time.</p><p>Sayaka is having enough of this. She's had enough of her and Makoto avoiding each other. She wanted to repair this relationship fast. It took her several days of wondering when to apologize. It strained her heart every time she thought about apologizing to Makoto. But today, Sayaka has made her decision.</p><hr/><p>Makoto took a break in his dorm room for the evening. The last few days has been a bit much for him. He felt that he's been overwhelmed, and needed a break from this. His study material was on his desk, waiting to be done. He felt that he has lost the drive to do anything ever since he shouted at Sayaka. It was supposed to be a friendly test of luck between him and Celestia, but then it turned nasty when Sayaka showed up. He wondered if what Celestia had said about Sayaka was right, that Sayaka was a clingy girl.</p><p>Makoto felt that his image of Sayaka was shattered in that moment. He and his sister thought of her as a perfect girl, an idol who rose above everyone else. He thought that, as an ordinary boy, she would be too good of a girl for him to be friends with. Now, he wondered if Sayaka is really the perfect girl that everyone says she is. He wondered if she has flaws, just like everyone else. He wondered if she have problems that need to be solved. He wondered if beneath that mask of a perfect girl, Sayaka was an ordinary student just like he was.</p><p>He soon shook these thoughts away from his head. <em>There's no way that Sayaka is any of those things</em>, Makoto thought. <em>There's no way that Sayaka is like that normally. She's supposed to be the perfect girl that every boy would dream of being with. Why...why is she acting like that? Am I missing something?</em></p><p>Makoto then heard a knock on his door. He wondered who that could be. He hoped that it's Kiyotaka, checking on him to see if he's doing his work. He answered the door, and got instead the last person that he wanted to see.</p><p>"...Sorry if I'm interrupting something, Naegi," Sayaka said.</p><p>Makoto was surprised upon seeing the idol. "...Maizono?" he asked. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I thought I heard something from your room," Sayaka said. "Something about...missing something from me?"</p><p>"I didn't say anything," Makoto replied. Then he realized that what Sayaka said was his thoughts. "Wait, you said what I was thinking before I heard my door being knocked. Don't tell me..."</p><p>"Oh, you didn't say anything?" Sayaka said. "That's strange. Hmm.. it must be my psychic abilities again."</p><p>"Let me guess, it's your intuition again, isn't it?" Makoto replied.</p><p>Sayaka sighed when Makoto knew what she's going to say next. "Guess you saw though my joke," she said. "It's hard to keep a joke up if you keep doing it over and over again."</p><p>"It's okay," Makoto said. "I'll be surprised when it's been months since you pulled off that joke."</p><p>Sayaka giggled a little in response. She made a mental note to herself to not pull that joke off for at least a few months. Already, she's pulled that psychic joke on Makoto more times than she could remember. It's about time he took a break from that.</p><p>"So Maizono, what are you here for?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Sayaka was silent for a moment as she prepared her response. "There's...something that I need to tell you," she said. "It's about...what happened a few days ago." She then walked into the room, with Makoto closing the door behind her.</p><p>"Oh, right," Makoto replied. "Celeste and I were playing a card game together when you showed up. Everything went downhill from there."</p><p>"Yeah, that was awful," Sayaka admitted as she played with her hair. She knew that Makoto can get brutally honest sometimes, and she knew how it feels to hear an awful truth. There was something that she wanted to get off her chest. "...Can I say something?"</p><p>"Sure, go ahead," Makoto replied. "I'm listening."</p><p>Sayaka took a deep breath as she apologized. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Sorry?" Makoto asked. "For what?"</p><p>Sayaka stared at her hand in regret. "I'm sorry for...clinging onto you like that," she said. "It's a habit of mine. I tend to do that when I'm scared. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier."</p><p>"Wow, Maizono," Makoto commented. "You surprise mea lot with what you reveal about yourself." He then looked off into the distance. "...Is it okay of I apologize back?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Sayaka realized. "You yelled at me for clinging onto you." Sayaka frowned upon remembering this. "...It's okay. Go ahead. I won't judge you."</p><p>"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Makoto apologized. "I...I just don't know what came over me in that moment. I had...a lot of built up anger within me. I just couldn't figure out how to contain it."</p><p>"It's okay," Sayaka said. "You're still the sweetest boy I've ever met in my mind, even if you can get nasty at times. It's best for you if you can vent your feelings. It's not okay for you to bottle up your feelings." She then sighed. "I wish I had learned that lesson way earlier."</p><p>"What?" Makoto reacted.</p><p>"Never mind," Sayaka said, dismissing the thought. "Let's move on to something more important. So, Naegi, do you think that you'll be with Celeste anytime soon?"</p><p>Makoto shook his head. "I'll bet on no," he said. "You know, Celeste and I, we practically share the same talent. We could form a relationship based on that if we want to. But then I heard the awful things that she said about you, and I think I want to back away from her if I can. I'm...not the type of guy that chases girls, if I'm being honest. People always say that I'm the passive one in a relationship. Any girl that I end up with has to ask me out instead of being the other way around. But as long as you're here and willing to ask me out, I don't think I can be with anyone else, not even Celeste."</p><p>Sayaka smiled upon hearing Makoto's response. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say that," she said. "So, now you're asking if I think I'll be with Kuwata anytime soon, right?"</p><p>There she goes again, using her psychic powers. Makoto felt a little awkward upon hearing that.</p><p>"Oh, did I read your mind?" Sayaka asked. "Sorry, it's a force of habit."</p><p>"...Right," Makoto reacted. "So, how's Kuwata? What are your thoughts on him?"</p><p>"I don't know..." Sayaka said. "Kuwata is a bit of a nice guy, but then I remembered that he tried to run away from his own talent. Oh, and he's a bit of a player when it comes to dating girls."</p><p>"So you're saying that Kuwata isn't the type to commit to something," Makoto replied.</p><p>"Exactly," Sayaka confirmed. "And...I feel like he's only interested in me because of my looks and me being an idol. He reminds me of every boy I've met before I met you. Every boy only wants to be with me only because I'm an idol. And that...that feels shallow." She paused for a moment to let out a sigh. "Before you were selected, every boy saw me as some prize to be won. Whoever is picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student wins me. I don't want to be with boys who think this way, who treat me as nothing more than an object to be loved. And then the winner turned out to be the one boy I really want to see again. Naegi...you see me more than just an idol, right?"</p><p>Makoto thought about it for a while before giving his answer. "Of course," he said. "You're an amazing idol, and I can respect that. I once thought that you are the perfect girl, and you deserve someone better than me. But then you clung onto me tightly, and that image was shattered. It's a reminder to me that even though you're the Ultimate Idol, you're still a human being who makes mistakes, just like all of us."</p><p>"Yeah, I had to admit," Sayaka said. "I did made a lot of mistakes in my life. I don't think Kuwata will accept me if I reveal my mistakes and flaws. I'll probably be tossed aside, just like with every girl that he used to date. That's not the type of person that I want to be with. You won't be that person, right? You won't abandon me when I'm no longer useful. You will stay by me, no matter what. Right?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Of course," he said. "I'll stay by your side no matter what happens."</p><p>Sayaka smiled, feeling relief in her heart. It was in that moment when she threw herself into Makoto's arms.</p><p>"Hey!" Makoto yelped. "Maizono? What's going on?" The way Sayaka is hugging him...it reminded him of when she clung him tightly. Only this time, her hug was looser.</p><p>Sayaka felt warmth coming into her heart. Makoto feels so comfortable to hold right now. She snuggled up to Makoto, rubbing her body against his. "You're so sweet, Naegi," she said. "If you stay by my side, I'll stay by yours. I won't turn on you in favor of another boy, and you won't turn on me either. You promise to me that you won't do that, right?"</p><p>Makoto doesn't know what to do at first, but considering that Sayaka is currently hugging him, he might as well reciprocate the act. He hugged Sayaka back, feeling the same warmth that she's feeling right now.</p><p>Sayaka knew what this meant. It meant that Makoto has promised to remain by her side, promised to not abandon her in favor of another girl who is better than her (if there really is a better girl). In turn, Sayaka has promised to remain by his side, promised to not abandon him in favor of a boy who things deserves her better than him. That embraced each other, enjoying every single moment of it.</p><p>Nothing is going to separate this couple. Well, maybe except for death, but they're sure that this won't happen. They hoped that they won't die before they could be together. They hoped that they'll get to live a full, happy life in the end. They hoped that this relationship will turn out successful.</p><hr/><p>That's another problem that Makoto and Sayaka managed to solve: the fear of infidelity. They no longer have to worry about each other in this aspect. Anyone may try to break this couple apart, but the couple refused to allow anyone to steal the one they want to be with. Sayaka had the option to be with Leon, but given his past of being disloyal to girls, she doesn't want to be with someone only to be abandoned. Makoto had the option of being with Celestia, but backed away as soon as she showed her nastier side. They can be paired with any other boy or girl, but as long as they have each other they'll refuse to have anyone else.</p><p>As for Leon and Celestia? Well, they might not have gotten the girl or boy they wanted, but they got a decent ending. Makoto and Sayaka agreed to Leon and Celestia to just be friends and classmates. It's okay for them to have a friendly relationship. They're part of the same class, after all. And apparently, Leon has moved on from Sayaka, choosing to bond with his friend Ibuki instead. How this relationship developed is another story for another time.</p><p>However, Makoto and Sayaka still has one more problem that they need to tackle. If this problem isn't addressed, this could strain their relationship in the long term.</p><p>And that problem is their personal issues.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garden in Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few months since that incident between Makoto and Sayaka, and in that time the two of them have improved their relationship. Sure, Sayaka might not always be available since she is occasionally called into work. But for the most part, everything seems to be fine for the couple. They enjoyed the time they've spent together.</p><p>But one day, something happened.</p><hr/><p>It's the night before Sayaka's birthday, July 7th. It's one of the most important days to her, as her birthday falls on the beginning of a special festival: Tanabata. Well, the celebrations begins on that day in some areas. As the festival is originally based on the lunar calendar, the date at which Tanabata is celebrated can vary wildly. For the sake of simplicity, Hope's Peak observes this festival on July 7th.</p><p>Sayaka knew about the legend behind Tanabata. The legend goes like this. There once was a princess named Orihime. She lived on a side of a river. She is renowned for her beautiful clothes, created with her own hands. But despite being very talented, she felt that her life was empty because she couldn't find love. Then came a cowherd named Hikoboshi, who lived on the other side of the river. Orihime laid her eyes on Hikoboshi, and fell in love with him. They were married off. However, with the marriage, the two ignored their duties. Hikoboshi allowed his cattle to roam across the field, and Orihime didn't create any more of her beautiful clothing. They were forcibly separated from each other as punishment for ignoring their duties, but this punishment was a bit too effective. Orihime was devastated, unable to work because she couldn't think of living without her beloved. As compensation, the two lovers were permitted to see each other, but only for one day in a single year. On the day when they were reunited, a bridge would form spanning the river, allowing both Orihime and Hikoboshi to see each other for a single day before returning to their normal lives.</p><p>That story resonated with Sayaka, because it reminded her of her relationship with Makoto. She was Orihime, and Makoto was Hikoboshi. Her heart fell for Makoto when she saw him rescue that crane. She wanted to be with him. But because she's an idol, that love was forbidden, and the world will do anything to keep her separated from the one she loves. At least, until this year, when the world decided to reunite her with Makoto. Rather than this reunion lasting for a single day, it was more like they were being reunited for even longer than that. Perhaps this reunion can last a lifetime, and it would no longer be considered a reunion.</p><p>Why does all of this information matter? Because that's what Sayaka dreamed of the night before her birthday.</p><p>Sayaka dreamed that she was Orihime, waiting on one side of a river. She looked at the other side of the river. Standing there is Makoto, dressed up as a cowherd. She imagined him as Hikoboshi. They patiently waited for a bridge to form, so that they could be reunited for a single day.</p><p>Sayaka has always dreamed of something that involves Makoto. It's something that kept on happening to her every night ever since she saw him save that crane. Every night she slept, she would often get a dream that involves Makoto in some way. She never told anyone of the dreams she had every night. She kept the details of the dreams to herself.</p><p>Here it comes. The moment both of them have been waiting for. A flock of magpies is seen in the distance, flying towards them. A few moments later, the flock came. The magpies formed two parallel arches that span across the river. Between the two arches, a bridge is formed, connecting the two banks of the river.</p><p>Finally, the reunion can commence. Makoto and Sayaka began to cross the bridge, coming towards each other. They were excited for this. It may only last a single day, but it's enough for them to be happy. They are ready to tough each other once again. They are ready to talk to each other face to face. They are ready to be reunited.</p><p>But then, something unexpected happened.</p><p>As Sayaka approached the halfway point of the bridge, the bridge suddenly breaks beneath her. She fell through the hole on the bridge, plummeting towards the river below. Makoto seemed to have noticed this, as he rushed up to her and grabbed her arm before she could reach the river. Sayaka was left dangling from Makoto, who tried his best to pull her back up. Makoto struggled to maintain a grip. His arm shook violently. Sayaka knew that this couldn't end well. Makoto is a small boy with a scrawny build. There is no way he could possibly lift Sayaka up, even if she was a little light for her age. Sayaka thought that Makoto would lose his grip on her, that he would let her fall into the river below.</p><p>That didn't happen. What happened instead was nothing short of shocking. The bridge broke beneath Makoto, sending both him and Sayaka into the river below. Their bodies splash down into the river, and are quickly swept by the river's flow.</p><p>Both Makoto and Sayaka emerged from the river, but Makoto is unconscious. Sayaka looked back upstream and saw that the bridge is getting further and further away. She began to panic. The river is carrying them away from their homes. Determined to get back home, Sayaka grabbed the unconscious Makoto and tried to sim her way back upstream, fighting against the current. However, the current runs fast, so fast that Sayaka would only be delaying the inevitable. Or maybe her actions are making the inevitable sooner. With the river carrying them into the ocean, they will certainly drown. Sayaka soon realized that she and Makoto are not going to make it if she exhausted her energy trying to fight against the current. Instead, she tries swimming towards the banks.</p><p>However, Sayaka realized this too late. The river is too wide and flowing too much to get to one of the banks of the river. Sayaka drained all of her energy trying to fight the current, carrying Makoto along way. She and Makoto are going to be together for the rest of their lives, if by that it really means that they don't have very long to live. With not much time left in her life, Sayaka hugged the unconscious Makoto tightly, making sure that their last moments alive are with each other.</p><p>And then, everything faded into darkness.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka sudden woke up and catapulted herself upright. She panicked for a moment as she breathed at a rapid pace. She looked around her dorm room for a moment before her panic attack ended. It was a dream, she realized. It's just a dream, she told to herself. But that dream...it felt so real.</p><p>Right after that panic attack ended, however, Sayaka felt that her mood had suddenly plummeted down to its lowest level. This was nothing new to her. She has experienced this several times in her life. She's going through another depressive episode.</p><p>Normally, her managers would try to mask this as much as possible. They would tell Sayaka to hide the fact that she's going though a depressive episode, tell her to not cry so much and be a sad girl. In their minds, an idol who is not seen happy all of the time would not make many sales. If they are caught not being happy, their careers would be in jeopardy. That's how it went for Sayaka every time she fell into depression. That's how it always went, at least until now.</p><p>Last year was the worst to Sayaka. Despite the success of her latest album, her life at that point was about to fall apart. She fell into depression several times in a single year, much higher than all of her previous years. No one exactly knew what could be the cause of this. Nobody knew why Sayaka was having so many of these depressive episodes. Nobody, except for Sayaka herself, knew the cause behind this. Being separated from Makoto and unable to see him again has really damaged Sayaka's psyche. It's like she was Orihime, forcibly separated from her beloved and fell into a fit of depression because of it.</p><p>Unlike before, though, there are no managers telling her what to do during these dark times. There are no managers telling her to just hide her feelings. Sayaka was on her own in this case. Now free to seek out her own solution, Sayaka decided that she will not do the things her managers have told her to do. She's going to seek help.</p><p>Sayaka got off her bed and looked out the window. It's early morning. She then look at her dorm room door. She slowly approached it and reached out to the doorknob. Her arm is shaking. Her breathes are rapid and quick. She thought of Makoto, that sweet boy who stuck by her side. She wondered for a moment how he would react if she told him her deepest, darkest secrets. Sure, it might hurt to reveal the truths about her, but at the same time it pained her to keep the truth to herself.</p><p>Sometimes, it's painful to reveal an awful truth. But other times, it's painful to keep the truth away from others.</p><p>Sayaka took a deep breath and made her decision.</p><hr/><p>Makoto is trying to sleep on his bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He woke up irritated. He's usually an early riser, but not this early. Makoto wondered who's knocking on his door. He got off his bed and answered the door. To his surprise, he found Sayaka...in her nightgown? Well, both of them are in their sleepwear. It's feels strange to see each other in clothes like that.</p><p>"Sorry if I...interrupted your sleep, Naegi..." Sayaka said. She looked away from Makoto after she apologized.</p><p>"Maizono?" Makoto asked. "What are you doing? Why are you awake so early in the morning?"</p><p>Sayaka hugged herself in desperation for comfort. It seemed that something's bothering her. "...Can I visit you now?" she asked.</p><p>Makoto wondered what Sayaka is trying to accomplish by entering his room. He noticed that she's not looking happy right now. She was fine before they went to sleep. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "What happened to you?"</p><p>Sayaka entered the room silently. Makoto closed the door right behind her. Sayaka approached the bed and sat down on it, only to lean back and rested on it. She sighed deeply. "Naegi...could you come here...for a moment?"</p><p>Makoto walked up to his bed and sat besides Sayaka. Soon after he sat down, Sayaka lifted herself back upright and leaned towards Makoto, resting her head on his lap.</p><p>"Wait, Maizono?" Makoto asked. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Sayaka opened her eyes and looked up at Makoto. They shared gazes with each other. Sayaka began clutching her chest. She is considering what to say to Makoto.</p><p>"Please Maizono," Makoto said. "Tell me. What are you doing in my room? Why are you here? Can you explain to me?"</p><p>Finally, Sayaka prepared herself to reveal her truths to Makoto. She shed a single tear from her eye.</p><p>"Makoto..." Sayaka said, much to the shock of Makoto. "I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier..."</p><p>Makoto was caught off guard when Sayaka referred to him by his given name. He wasn't expecting to hear his given name from someone he's familiar with for a few months. Then again, they were aware of each other for years before they were finally reunited, so Sayaka is acting as if they knew each other for years. Perhaps he should return the favor.</p><p>"Sayaka...what do you want to tell me?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Sayaka smiled as she wiped a tear from her eyes. That smile didn't last long. "Makoto...I have...depression," she revealed.</p><p>Makoto was shocked again upon hearing this. The Ultimate Idol having a mental disorder...that wasn't something that he expected. This is something he has never heard of before. Then again, if an idol were to be revealed to have a mental disorder, she'll probably not last very long. Sayaka has a mental disorder, and it was hidden from the rest of the world. Who knows how long she's been struggling with this.</p><p>"Yeah...I know it's shocking to hear," Sayaka said as if she read Makoto's thoughts. "But...it's true. I really do have depression."</p><p>"No way..." Makoto reacted. "Sayaka, how long were you suffering from this?"</p><p>This is going to take a while to explain. Sayaka let out a sigh before she tells her story. "My mother died when I was a young girl," she began. "I was terrified when..." Sayaka stopped briefly. That event was so traumatizing that the exact events are vague. She can't bring herself to remember that event. She sniffled as she skipped over that event.</p><p>"Your mother died when you were young?" Makoto asked. "That's...so sad. Do you have a father? Is he alive? Do you have any other relatives?"</p><p>"...I am an only child," Sayaka continued. "My mother died before I could get a sibling. My father...he was traumatized as well. He spent long hours at work as a coping mechanism. I was left in my home alone...for long periods of time."</p><p>"You were in your home all by yourself?" Makoto asked. "What about relatives? Do you have any that can take care of you? I'm sure you have a relative, right?"</p><p>Sayaka shook her head. "No, I don't have any relatives," she said. "I had to take care of myself. It was so hard to live on my own. It was so painful to be all alone..."</p><p>"So you don't have anyone else who could take care of you," Makoto commented. "You have to do everything by yourself. I'm surprised that you're still alive."</p><p>"I had to be careful when I do housework," Sayaka said. "I don't want to die like my mother. I'm a young girl at the time, so I can't afford to make mistake."</p><p>Makoto has more questions to ask. "So, if you're all lonely in your home, what kept you occupied?" he asked.</p><p>Sayaka prepared herself to tell a long story about how she became an idol. "The few things that I enjoyed while I was lonely was the idol performance shows," she said. "I loved them...a lot. I loved the music, I love the moves they do, I even love the idols themselves. Those girls...they looked like they really enjoyed being an idol. Their smiles...they gave me strength...they gave me inspiration. They have everything that I'm missing from my life. One day, I decided that I had enough of my lonely life. I decided that I wanted to become an idol, just like the girls I loved to watch. I wanted to give strength to the world, just like how the idols gave me strength. I want to get what I'm missing in my life, the love I was denied when I was young."</p><p>"So that's you decided to become an idol," Makoto said. "That's...interesting."</p><p>"It wasn't easy," Sayaka said. "The idol industry is fierce and ruthless. I had to work myself to the bone in order to make progress. I did everything I can to make progress, even things that I find...unpleasant. It's like I'm constantly fighting against a current. I had to swim as hard as I can without taking a breath in order to get my success. If I stop even for a moment, I'll get swept away and be left behind. Everything was even harder for me because of me depression. It...hurts a lot when I go through my depressive episodes. They don't strike often, but when they do, they hurt hard."</p><p>"Oh my goodness!" Makoto gasped. "I...I feel bad for you, Sayaka. You had to work so hard to reach your dream, and you had to fight against depression along the way. How...how often did you get depressed?"</p><p>"I lost count..." Sayaka said. "All I know is that last year was my worst year. It feels like I'm depressed all the time. It's so painful to live through that year..."</p><p>"...So that explains all the delays and cancellations," Makoto realized, looking back at last year. He remembered when some of Sayaka's performances had to be delayed or canceled for no explained reason. Now he understands why. The star of the shows, Sayaka Maizono, was not feeling well. "Still, you did became the Ultimate Idol despite all of that. I'm quite impressed." He still has more questions that need to be asked. "So, do you enjoy being an idol despite all the obstacles in the way?"</p><p>"Oh, don't get me wrong," Sayaka said. She is staring to cheer up a little since the start of the conversation. "I do enjoy being an idol. I like every moment. Well...almost every moment."</p><p>"Okay..." Makoto replied. "So, back to the depression topic. Did you...seek any help during your...depressive episodes?"</p><p>Sayaka shook her head. It seems that her mood dropped a little. "No..." she answered. "Actually, I was denied help. My superiors thinks that it's bad for my reputation if I'm caught trying to get therapy. They told me instead that if I ever feel down, I can always mask my true emotions underneath a smile. That's how it always goes. I hide my true feelings underneath a smile. That has worked for the most part, but now I'm wondering if that's good for me. To be honest, I feel bad for hiding my true feelings."</p><p>"I feel the same way," Makoto said, much to Sayaka's surprise. "I'm a bit of an honest person, a little too honest. I got into a lot of trouble because of my honesty. But I just can't help it. I can't help but reveal thew truth, no matter how awful it might be. It hurts me a bit when I hide the truth from someone. I feel like I'm denying them critical information."</p><p>"Really?" Sayaka replied. "I think that makes you an even better person!"</p><p>Makoto chuckled nervously in response. He felt a little embarrassed to be praised by someone, especially someone like the Ultimate Idol.</p><p>Sayaka clutched onto her chest. It looks like there's still some things that she wanted to get off her chest. "Makoto...could you promise me something?" she requested.</p><p>"What's that?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Promise me to never reveal this to anyone else," Sayaka said. "It'll just be between you and me, okay?"</p><p>Makoto was unsure about this. He's not sure if he can keep what Sayaka will reveal to him to himself.</p><p>It appeared that Sayaka has read what Makoto is thinking. She decided to tell Makoto regardless, trusting him to keep it a secret. She reached up and grabbed Makoto's neck, lifting herself up. She then wrapped her other arm around Makoto. Makoto was surprised by this. He was totally unprepared for this. Sayaka stared straight into Makoto, their eyes locked onto each other. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sayaka revealed her inner feelings.</p><p>"Makoto...I love you," Sayaka declared.</p><p>"What?!" Makoto reacted.</p><p>"I love you ever since I saw you save that crane," Sayaka continued. "You really touched my heart in that moment. I believe that, when I saw you rescue that crane, you are the only person who can help me get though my problems. If you are kind enough to save a crane, then you can help me as well."</p><p>Makoto was in disbelief. He can't believe that an idol would confess her love for him. "W-wait a second, Sayaka!" he said. "You can't just say stuff like that! You're an idol! What about your career?"</p><p>Sayaka pulled her face closer to Makoto. She stared at him with loving eyes. "I honestly believed that, to make your dream a reality, you have to keep your eyes fixed on it no matter what," she said. "My old dream was to give encouragement to others, help them out when they need it. As an idol, I was an inspiration to many people. But from the moment I saw you rescue that crane, my dream changed. Now, my dream was to be with you, no matter what. I once thought that dream is impossible to achieve. The world will just push us apart when we tried to be together. Now, that dream is within my reach. I can finally make the dream I always wanted a reality. Thank you, Makoto. Thank you for making my dream a possibility."</p><p>Makoto was speechless. He has no idea about how to react to what Sayaka had said. She had confessed her love to him. An idol confessed that she loved an ordinary person. That's not something one sees every day. Considering how few idols are out there in the world and how even fewer of them wanted a relationship with an ordinary person, this felt like a once in a lifetime event.</p><p>It wasn't enough that Sayaka confessed her love to Makoto. Sure, it lifted some of her inner feelings off her chest, but she felt that it wasn't enough. Still staring at Makoto with love filled eyes, Sayaka pulled Makoto into a kiss. Their lips lock on to each other. Makoto wasn't sure how to react, but there was this warm, irresistible feeling he's getting from Sayaka. He decided to just enjoy the moment while it last.</p><p>During that kiss, Sayaka could feel her depressive episode going away. It won't be gone forever, but at least she found relief from it. She felt happy during that kiss. She felt the happiest she ever felt in her life, and that's including her time as an idol. She might loved being in the spotlight as an idol, but she loved Makoto more than that.</p><p>After that moment when they kissed, Makoto and Sayaka pulled their lips away from each other. They seem to have enjoyed the moment. They had enough time with each other for now. But before Sayaka could leave, there is one thing left to say.</p><p>"So, Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "Do you love me back?"</p><p>Makoto is a bit too overwhelmed to be able to answer that question. He has no idea how to answer.</p><p>"Oh, that's okay," Sayaka said, feeling better than during her depressive episode. "It's alright if you can't answer right now. I'll be waiting. But, don't keep me waiting for too long. I'd love to hear your feelings soon."</p><p>Makoto seems to understand this. He made sure to confess to Sayaka soon. He as to admit, he enjoys being with her. He doesn't expect this relationship to work out, but now it seems like it could.</p><p>Sayaka was about to leave Makoto's room when suddenly Makoto remembers what day it is.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot!" Makoto said.</p><p>"What?" Sayaka asked. "Is it your confession?"</p><p>"No, it's not the confession," Makoto said. "Sayaka, today's your birthday, right? Sorry if this came in early. Happy birthday, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka felt even happier now that Makoto has said it to her. She couldn't resist. She decided to stay with Makoto a little longer. She ran back to Makoto and jumped on him, sharing another embrace once again.</p><p>(Don't worry, they didn't do anything else with each other. Trust me.)</p><hr/><p>Throughout the months after Sayaka had confessed, Makoto has been helping Sayaka out when it comes to her personal issues. Whenever Sayaka would feel down, she would go to Makoto to get help. There, she talked about what's bothering her. In many of these instances, she would reveal some of the things she did as an idol that she finds unpleasant to do in hindsight.</p><p>During one of these sessions, Sayaka talked about how she had to dress up in some revealing clothing and pose for the camera in...interesting ways. These photos were then gathered into a collection of photos showing her in the revealing clothing and then sold off to her fans. She was wearing swimsuits in all of them, but in hindsight she found it disgusting that her fans wanted to see some of her flesh and her managers decided to fulfill that desire. Still, she did kept one copy of that collection of photos. At the end of that session, Sayaka gave Makoto a book of photos of her wearing swimsuits. Of course, it's signed by her. Like Sayaka, Makoto felt quite uncomfortable owning a book that's just a collection of photos of her with lot of skin revealed, but Sayaka doesn't mind. She loves being with Makoto. Makoto couldn't bring himself to hurt Sayaka's heart, so he kept the book. From that point onward, whenever Sayaka isn't around to hang out with him, Makoto can just open up that book of photos and enjoy looking at her body.</p><p>Over the course of these many sessions, Sayaka slowly began to feel happier about her life. Genuinely happier, to clarify. It wasn't just Makoto who she got help from. Some of her classmates understand that she has problems, and so they helped her out as well. She feels more comfortable showing off her true feelings to her classmates, knowing that they won't judge her unfairly just because she didn't decide to be the happy looking idol they were expecting from her. Still, there are some people who start to dislike her because she didn't smile all the time. Sayaka just ignored people who thought way. They don't deserve her time anymore.</p><hr/><p>The first days of Autumn has arrived. The cool breeze frees leaves from the trees as they prepared themselves for the Winter months.</p><p>One day, Sayaka asked Makoto to accompany her as she returns to her hometown and looked back at her past. Makoto is bewildered about why she wanted to do this. Sure, they were in a romantic relationship at the time, but no one outside of Hope's Peak Academy is aware that Sayaka has a boyfriend. It's too risky to go out together. They'll get caught and Sayaka's reputation will plummet from there.</p><p>Luckily, Sayaka has a clever solution. She reminded Makoto of when she sat next to him during that train ride to Hope's Peak. During that time, Makoto is unaware that he's sitting right next to the top idol of the world. That's a sign that the disguise worked. So for their trip to their hometown, she implemented the same disguise technique.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stood in front of the gates to Hope's Peak Academy. They're currently in their disguises, which just consisted of them in their hoodies wearing glasses. Makoto is wearing his green hoodie that he is almost always seen wearing. Sayaka is wearing the same blue hoodie she wore during that train ride to Hope's Peak. Both of them have their hoods over their heads, covering their faces in darkness so that no one could tell who they are at a glance. They're planning to stay at their hometown for a few days, so they each brought along a backpack that contains some of their belongings, including a change of clothes.</p><p>Makoto is getting nervous. He's not sure how this will turn out. "Sayaka?" he began. "Are you sure this will work?"</p><p>"Do I need to remind you again?" Sayaka replied. "Of course it's going to work. I pulled the same thing months ago on you and you never noticed that you were sitting next to the Ultimate Idol. I'm sure no one will notice us."</p><p>"You sure?" Makoto asked, doubting the effectiveness of the disguises. "I'm pretty sure someone will notice us walking around together."</p><p>"Don't worry, I have done this many times before," Sayaka replied. "You see, I often find myself swarmed by my fans. You knew that, don't you? My managers sometimes don't want this to happen, as it impedes my daily life. So, I had to wear disguises so that no one will notice me. As long as no one can see our faces, they'll never figure out who we are."</p><p>Makoto went silent. Even though Sayaka had tried to assure him, he only felt more nervous.</p><p>"What?" Sayaka asked. "Are you still thinking about backing out?"</p><p>"Uh...no!" Makoto replied. "No, I'm not. I-I just want to be with you because you asked me to. There's no way I'm backing out of this!"</p><p>Sayaka grew a smile on her face. "Good," she said. "Alright, let's go."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka then left Hope's Peak Academy and into a train station. They boarded a train to their hometown and rode it all the way there.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka got off the train station with no one around them noticing them. The couple looked all around them, and none of the bystanders batted a single eye at them. That's a good sign. Makoto and Sayaka then walked towards their destination.</p><p>"See? There's nothing to be worried about," Sayaka said. "No one noticed us during that train ride. We're safe!"</p><p>"Okay, I get your point," Makoto replied. "So, where are we going, Sayaka?"</p><p>Sayaka clutched her chest. She let out a big sigh. "Look, I don't want to visit that place again," she said. "But I feel like if I didn't, you will not understand me fully. There's...something that I really want to show you. Keep going. We're almost there."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to walk towards their destination.</p><hr/><p>There they are. Sayaka's house. They checked the sign to make sure they're at the right place. This is the house of the Maizono family. Surprisingly, the house is fairly modest in size, something Makoto would not expect from an idol.</p><p>"That's your home?" Makoto said, surprised at the modest size of the house.</p><p>Sayaka nodded silently. "Yep, that's my house," she replied. She began walking up to the front door.</p><p>"It's almost the same size as my house!" Makoto commented. "Maybe a bit smaller because I have a sibling."</p><p>Sayaka came up to the front door and took out her keys. She inserted the keys into the lock and unlocked the door. Before she could open the door, Sayaka turned around and asked Makoto something. "Hey, Makoto?" she said. "Could you check around us and see if no one is watching us?"</p><p>Makoto looked around for a moment. He checked every street and every window on the neighboring houses. It looked like no one is watching them. "I don't see anyone who is watching us," he said.</p><p>"Good," Sayaka replied as she opened the door to her house. She took a step in, looking back outside. "You can come in, Makoto."</p><p>Makoto backed away and entered the house. As soon as he did, he and Sayaka took off their shoes and walked around inside the house. Sayaka turned the lights on, revealing the house she spent so much of her childhood living in all on her own. "I can't believe I'm in an idol's house," Makoto said as he looked around the house. "I feel like I'm living the dreams of your fans. You know, for being the Ultimate Idol, I expect a home that is...a bit more luxurious than this. It's almost like I'm in any normal house, including my own."</p><p>Sayaka let out another sigh. "This is it, Makoto," she said. "This is where I lived. There is where I spent most of my childhood. I was lonely in here for a very long time. In most days, there was no one in this house but me."</p><p>"Is your father here?" Makoto asked. "I wonder where he is."</p><p>Sayaka was silent for a moment. It pained her to talk about this.</p><p>"Sayaka?" Makoto asked. "Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"...My father's...not here," Sayaka said. "He's...at work right now. He usually spends most of his time at work."</p><p>"Your father must be very rich from all those extra hours," Makoto remarked. "I'm sure he has more than enough yen to buy something." He then looked around the house and noticed how the more expensive things looked like they were purchased years ago. The electronics and appliances, for example, looked like they were around 20 years old. "Uh...why is everything so...old?"</p><p>"My father has a lot of money from all those extra work hours," Sayaka said. "But he never spends it on anything. The only thing he spends it on are the necessities, such as food. He doesn't spend it on anything else."</p><p>Makoto was shocked to hear this, but there are still some things that he has yet to ask about. "But what about you?" he asked. "You're an idol. You've probably made a lot of money from your idol career. Can't you use the money you've earned to buy things yourself?"</p><p>Sayaka shook her head, much to Makoto's disappointment. "I was young when I first joined the idol industry, so I can't make purchases on my own," Sayaka explained. "Any money that goes to me goes instead to my father. And since he rarely, if ever, spends it on anything, that money just accumulates."</p><p>Makoto was really shocked to hear this. He could only imagine how much money is just sitting there, waiting to be spent on anything. Now he wondered something. Sayaka is a lot older than when she first joined the idol industry. She's old and responsible enough to make her own purchases. So that money has to flow to her, right?</p><p>Sayaka shook her head again. "No, most of it doesn't," she said. "My managers did most of the purchases for me. For the few purchases I did make on my own, I only have a few thousand yen to spend, not enough for significant purchases."</p><p>There Sayaka goes again, using her psychic powers. Makoto wondered when he or she will get tired of this joke.</p><p>Sayaka giggled upon seeing Makoto's reaction. "Sorry, I can't help it," she said. "But seriously, even though I am an the Ultimate Idol, I don't get a lot of money to spend on for myself."</p><p>"Well, you're still a teenager, just like me," Makoto said. "I'm sure that once you become an adult, they'll give you more money to spend."</p><p>Sayaka nervously hugged herself, looking away from Makoto. "I don't know..."  she replied. "My managers...they got very rich because of the money they earned because of me. I doubt that they'll be willing to offer me that share of their wealth..."</p><p>Makoto is unsure if Sayaka is willing to continue that topic, so he tried to change it. "So, Sayaka? Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" Sayaka said. "Oh...right. There is something that I want to show you. Come upstairs with me."</p><hr/><p>Makoto felt like he is talking yet another dream that many people have, because he found himself in Sayaka's room. He was expecting something a bit more luxurious, but then he saw that Sayaka's room is pretty modest. The entire room is colored in various shades of blue. The walls are painted sky blue. The desks and bookshelf are also blue. The bed is ocean blue, with the pillow being the only thing that isn't colored blue. Instead, the pillow is white.</p><p>This felt strange. Sayaka is the top idol in the world, yet she lives in modest conditions. Even stranger, there were merchandise featuring Sayaka all over the room. Makoto could only imagine how awkward Sayaka must've felt when she purchased her own merchandise.</p><p>"So...this is my room," Sayaka said. "It's a pretty typical room, to be honest. Were you expecting something...different?"</p><p>"Uh...yeah, of course," Makoto replied. "It surprised me that the Ultimate Idol lives in such average conditions. I was expecting something...you know...a bit better?"</p><p>"Look, my father isn't going around searching for a better place to live," Sayaka explained. "Like I said, my father spends almost all of his time at work. Even if he's not at work, he usually spends his time getting food. So...my father has little time to go searching for new houses. He's stuck with this home...the home where my mother died."</p><p>"I see..." Makoto replied. "So, do you spend time in your own home?"</p><p>"Yes, but only rarely," Sayaka answered. "I'm an idol, so I spend a lot of time traveling with my group. As such, I don't find myself sleeping in my room. This room, not my dorm room at Hope's Peak. But...it's not like I want to go back to my room. Like I said, this is the house where my mother died. I had gotten a lot of painful memories growing up. It got to the point where I don't want to go home sometimes. I want to continue traveling for as long as I want. But my managers...they said no to my requests. They had a strict schedule for me, and they don't want me to do whatever I want. So sometimes...I am forced to return to my home...where I find it painful to return..."</p><p>"I understand," Makoto said. "You lived by yourself in this house for years, with no parents to help you as you grow. I feel bad for you, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka nodded silently. "...Thanks..." she said.</p><p>Makoto then look at the merchandise in the room. They mainly feature Sayaka. There is a poster of Sayaka in the room, as well as a poster of her idol group. There was just a lot of things related to Sayaka in the room. It looked like this room should belong to someone who is a bit too obsessed with Sayaka...except that this room belongs to Sayaka. Makoto felt strange just from standing in this room. He wondered if Sayaka felt the same way.</p><p>"So...the merchandise thing..." Makoto began. "Sayaka...do you feel weird sleeping in a room that is filled with your own merchandise?"</p><p>"What? Does this look like this room belongs to a huge fan of mine?" Sayaka asked back. "Of course it's strange. I'm surrounded by my own images."</p><p>Once again, Sayaka sounded like she was reading Makoto's mind. He grew a bit annoyed at that. "...I was just thinking that..." Makoto said, setting off a giggle in Sayaka.</p><p>"So...what do you think of my room?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"I'm surprised that your room is pretty average for a very popular idol," Makoto said. "Sure, it's filled with merchandise featuring you, but other than that, this room feels like it could belong to anyone. Sometimes I feel like I'm in my own room. I have to say, despite being on opposite sides of the popularity chart, we are more similar then we thought."</p><p>Sayaka giggled after she heard Makoto say that. "Yes, that is true," she said. "It really feels like we have a lot of things in common with each other. I might be an idol, but I I'm closer to a normal person than my fans realize. I guess that's one of the reasons why I got so famous." She then looked off into the distance. "You know, Makoto, sometimes I wish that I had lived a normal life, just like you. My mother could've been alive. My father wouldn't have to be in work all the time. We could've been friends. I could've helped you when you decided to take care of the animals. We could've saved that crane together, and I would've fallen in love with you when that happened. I wouldn't have to suffer the pains of my life. We don't have to hide our relationship. We would be together...forever."</p><p>"But that life...that didn't happen to you," Makoto replied. "Your life took a completely different path. Your mother died, and your father...he neglected you. You lived a lonely life, and because of that, you threw yourself into the idol industry. Throughout your career, your popularity rose higher and higher, until you became the Ultimate Idol. All while this is happening, I stood from afar, watching you rise into stardom."</p><p>"And then you were selected to be the Ultimate Lucky Student," Sayaka added. "You joined me in Hope's Peak Academy. We were reunited in Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak has reunited us together. And now here we are, holding a relationship together. I guess that, no matter what direction our life takes us, we will be together regardless."</p><p>"I'm not sure about that..." Makoto said. "If our life went differently, who knows if we'll even be together. Who knows what will happen to us if our lives went differently. We probably won't be together if our lives went differently."</p><p>Sayaka was a little hurt after hearing Makoto, but smiled regardless. "Well, that doesn't matter," Sayaka said. "All that matter is that we're together. That's it." She then walked up to Makoto and hugged him. She could feel herself getting warmer from that hug.</p><p>Makoto then instinctively hugged Sayaka back, which made her feel even warmer. On top of that, Makoto felt a little warmer as well. He could feel himself getting closer to Sayaka. He can't believe how far they've taken their relationship ever since the school year began.</p><p>Makoto looked around the room, looking for more things to talk about. His eyes stumbled upon something on the desk. It's a sheet of paper with something written on it. Curious, Makoto reached out and grabbed it.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Sayaka asked, pulling herself away from Makoto as he read the paper.</p><p>Makoto studied the paper he is holding. He read the top of the paper. It read "Monochrome Answer". He looked down at the contents. His eyes widened when he saw it. Those are the lyrics to the song.</p><p>Sayaka gasped when she realized what Makoto is holding. She grabbed it from his hands. "Hey, that's my song!" she said.</p><p>"I recognized that song," Makoto said. "It was Monochrome Answer!"</p><p>"Uh, yes," Sayaka said, looking like she's blushing. "That's rights. This is Monochrome Answer. It's one of my favorites, if not my favorite song to write and play of all time." It looked like there's something that she really wants to get off her chest. "Hey...Makoto? Can I tell you something?"</p><p>Makoto is confused. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you want to tell me?"</p><p>"I-It's about the song," Sayaka replied. "Monochrome Answer. There's...something about it that I want to tell you. But promise me, don't tell anyone else about it, promise?"</p><p>"I promise," Makoto said.</p><p>Sayaka hesitated to reveal what she is going to say. Her blushes are growing more intense. Meanwhile, Makoto continued to patiently waited for her to speak. He doesn't know what she is going to say, but is ready to listen.</p><p>Before Sayaka could say it, however, someone began ringing the doorbell. Sayaka became terrified. She jumped right up to Makoto and clung to him tightly.</p><p>"H-hey!" Makoto shouted. "Sayaka!"</p><p>"Oh no..." Sayaka said. "T-this can't be! Someone discovered our secret! This is bad!"</p><p>"Whoa! Sayaka!" Makoto shouted again. "Calm down! Let me go!"</p><p>"No, don't go!" Sayaka insisted. "Don't answer the door! It could be some crazy fan! They're going to visit me and our relationship is going to be discovered and my career will be-" She stuttered at that last part. "J-just don't answer the door!"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka attempted to wait out whoever is ringing the doorbell, thinking that they'll go away. It didn't. Sayaka grew increasingly terrified, clinging to Makoto tighter and tighter.</p><p>Eventually, Makoto had enough of this and freed himself from Sayaka, much to her dismay. "No! Don't go!" Sayaka cried as she reached out to Makoto.</p><p>"I'm going to answer the door," Makoto said. "You say in your room. I'll probably be back. Hopefully."</p><p>Sayaka was helpless as she saw Makoto exit her room. She began to fear for the worst. She crawled into her bed and curled up, crying uncontrollably.</p><hr/><p>Makoto walked up to the front door and answered the call, not bothering to check who is at the front door. He opened up the door to find...a man with unkempt blue hair and blue eyes in a business suit. The man looked like he's dead inside. The man looked at Makoto in surprise.</p><p>"...You're that lucky kid, right?" the man asked. "...What are you doing in my house?"</p><p>"Well, Sayaka invited me to visit her home," Makoto explained. "And then she-"</p><p>"...Is my daughter here?" the man asked.</p><p>Makoto then realized something. "Wait...you're her father?" he asked.</p><p>Mr. Maizono nodded silently as he entered the house. He let out sigh. "I can't believe I'm going home early for once," he said. "It's not like I had a choice. My company told me that my work performance is not going well. They tried to send me home, but stupid me was stubborn. They eventually had to force me out. They asked me to not go back to work for a long time." He walked up to a chair and sat down. "Tell me...is my daughter here?"</p><p>"Err...yes," Makoto replied. "I'll go get her." He then ran up the stairs to get Sayaka.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka laid on her bed, hugging herself as she continued to shed tears. She wondered if Makoto got hurt somehow. She's too scared to leave her room and check. She wondered how did it come to this. She and Makoto were just visiting her childhood home. How did this even happen?</p><p>She heard Makoto peeking into her room. "Sayaka?" he said. "Your dad's here."</p><p>Sayaka froze in place. She can't believe what she is hearing. Her body remained motionless. Even the tears stopped flowing.</p><p>Makoto is not sure if Sayaka is responding to him. He walked up to her. "Sayaka?" he said again. "Your dad wants to see you."</p><p>Sayaka turned her head around and faced Makoto.</p><p>Makoto is not sure if Sayaka heard him. He sat on the bed next to Sayaka and began comforting her. "Sayaka," he said once again. "your dad's here."</p><p>Sayaka doesn't know how to react to that. She can't believe it. There's no way her father is back home this early. He always works late. That's how he always worked. There's no way he could be back from work early, right?</p><p>And then he came in. Sayaka's dad walked in and his eyes met hers.</p><p>And Sayaka's heart melted.</p><hr/><p>The two Maizonos had dinner with Makoto that evening. Sayaka and her father sat on opposite sides of the table, with Makoto sitting in between both of them. Sayaka and her father stared at each other, refusing to talk to each other. Meanwhile, Makoto looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering when they'll speak a word to each other.</p><p>Makoto decided that it's time to start a conversation. He was about to talk to the father, but stopped at something. He leaned towards Sayaka to ask her something. "Uh, is it okay if I call your father what I used to call you?" he asked.</p><p>Sayaka refused to say anything.</p><p>"If you wish, you can call me by my given name," Mr. Maizono suggested.</p><p>"Whatever!" Makoto declared. "I'm not bothering with names!"</p><p>Mr. Maizono let out a sigh.</p><p>"Why did you leave your daughter all by herself?" Makoto asked. "You do realize that it's not good parenting to abandon your children."</p><p>Mr. Maizono stared at Sayaka for a moment before looking away. "Sayaka..." he said, as much as it pained him to say it.</p><p>Sayaka clutched her chest silently. She winced in pain.</p><p>Mr. Maizono sighed. "Look, Sayaka..." he began. "After your mother died...after my wife died...I..." He hesitated for a moment before resuming. "I...I just can't bring myself to look at you."</p><p>"Why?" Sayaka asked. "You never told me why."</p><p>"...It's because..." Mr. Maizono said before he hesitated. He let out another sigh. "...It's because...you...you remind me too much...of my dead wife."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka were shocked to hear this.</p><p>"My wife...my beautiful wife..." Mr. Maizono said. "I married her because she was beautiful. And then...and then...some monster took her life. I couldn't save her. When I look at you, Sayaka, I'm only reminding myself of the wife that I failed to save."</p><p>Sayaka was tearing up. "Dad..." she said.</p><p>"Look, Maizono, you should've sought help after your wife died," Makoto said. He glanced over to Sayaka to make sure she's okay with hearing how Makoto used to call her. She gave no responses. "The least you could to is seek therapy and get help in recovering from your losses. Why didn't you do that?"</p><p>It seemed that Mr. Maizono is finding this question really painful to answer. He gave a response regardless. "...I was most comfortable at work," he said. "I used work to cope with my losses, and to be away from the place where my wife died for as long as possible."</p><p>"Okay," Makoto said. "But do you really have to neglect Sayaka? You left here in your home all by herself for hours on end. Do you realize how harmful that was?"</p><p>Mr. Maizono refused to give an answer.</p><p>"Dad..." Sayaka said, shedding some tears. "...You won't believe how painful it was for me to be stuck in my home all by myself. I waited for so long, wondering when you'll come back. And you never did. I remembered when you did came back, when you stayed with me and played with me. I wanted...no...needed more of those moments." She was bursting into tears at this point. "Why? Why do you have to trap yourself at work? Why didn't you get help? You should've saved yourself, and yet you didn't! I hate you!"</p><p>Makoto and Mr. Maizono were shocked to hear this. They weren't expecting to hear this from someone like Sayaka.</p><p>Sayaka broke down into tears. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She got off her seat and got up to Makoto. She cried into his chest, hugging him tightly. Makoto tried his best to comfort Sayaka. He wanted her to become happy again.</p><p>Mr. Maizono had enough of this. He decided to speak out to his daughter for once. "Sayaka..." he said. "...I'm sorry."</p><p>Sayaka slowed down her crying. She continued to cry into Makoto, but the tears flowed at a slower rate.</p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving you alone in our house," Mr. Maizono apologized. "I'm sorry for not being there all the time. I'm sorry for not saving myself from the pain of losing a loved one. I'm sorry for not being a father."</p><p>Sayaka is beginning to feel a lot better after her father apologized. But it's clear that a few apologies is not enough to mend this broken relationship. It'll take a lot more than that before this bond between father and daughter is healed. Sayaka continued to cry into Makoto, but she's no longer crying uncontrollably. Now, she sheds a few tears at a time.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka is upstairs in her room for now. Makoto and Mr. Maizono decided to have one more talk before they go to bed.</p><p>"Yes, I know," Mr. Maizono said. "I know that my daughter is an idol. She's the Ultimate Idol, right?"</p><p>"Yep," Makoto said.</p><p>"And you're the Ultimate Lucky Student, is that right?" Mr. Maizono asked. "I heard that something terrible has happened to a student earlier this year. Something about being harassed for being chosen...?"</p><p>"Yeah, that student was me," Makoto said.</p><p>"You know, I heard from others that they blame you for stealing their dreams," Mr. Maizono said. "I got the impression that the Ultimate Lucky Student for this year is a huge jerk who won't let anyone have their dreams. But then I met you and, as Sayaka has said, you're one of the kindest, sweetest person to have ever existed."</p><p>Makoto chuckled in embarrassment of the praise he's getting.</p><p>"So, my daughter is your classmate," Mr. Maizono said. "How are things between the two of you?"</p><p>"Ah...well..." Makoto said, not sure if he's comfortable with revealing this information to someone else. He has promised to Sayaka to never reveal their relationship to anyone else, but maybe she makes an exception to those she really trusts. It looked like she and her father are on a road to a rebuilt relationship. So maybe she's okay with this being revealed to someone she knows. "Well...Sayaka and I...we're dating." That's all he said.</p><p>"Interesting..." Mr. Maizono said. "But...isn't my daughter an idol? Aren't relationships forbidden there?"</p><p>"As much as Sayaka enjoys being an idol, I've heard from her that she enjoys being with me more than that," Makoto replied.</p><p>Mr. Maizono is beginning to understand the relationship between Makoto and Sayaka. This seems to be a great opportunity to say this. "Makoto Naegi...would you promise me this?" he asked.</p><p>"Promise you what?" Makoto replied.</p><p>"I want you to marry my daughter," Mr. Maizono declared.</p><p>Makoto was shocked to hear this.</p><p>"I want you two to make children," Mr. Maizono added.</p><p>Makoto was disgusted to hear this.</p><p>"And I want you to be the father that I failed to be," Mr. Maizono finished.</p><p>Makoto was done with hearing this. "Hey, h-hold on!" he shouted. "You can't say that so casually!"</p><p>"Please...keep those promises," Mr. Maizono begged. "If you can fulfill those promises, you'll make me a proud father. Sound good?"</p><p>Makoto was really uncomfortable with the promises Mr. Maizono gave him. He wanted to back away, maybe start a new relationship with someone else. But he can't. He's already promised to Sayaka that he'll never abandon her, no matter what. There's no escaping this. He silently nodded yes to those promises.</p><p>"You make me proud, son," Mr. Maizono said.</p><p>"...Did you just call me son?" Makoto asked. "W-what are you implying? I'm not part of your family!"</p><p>Mr. Maizono smiled. "In my eyes, you are a part of this family," he said. "I wish I had a son like you. But...my wife died before we could make more babies. You may not be related to me and my daughter by blood, but you are a son to me, Makoto."</p><p>And that's when Makoto's relationship with Sayaka changed forever.</p><hr/><p>Makoto found himself sleeping with Sayaka. He slept on the floor in a sleeping bag while Sayaka slept in her bed. They stayed awake for a moment as they looked at each other.</p><p>"I can't believe that a lot has happened today," Sayaka said.</p><p>"I can't believe that I'm sleeping in an idol's room," Makoto said.</p><p>Sayaka let out a giggle. "Every boy dreams of being with me," she said. "Every boy dreams of doing things with me. And now, you get to live those dreams. You're the only person who I want to make those dreams come true. I love doing things with you, Makoto."</p><p>Makoto is growing uncomfortable. There is something that he wanted to get off his chest. There's not a lot of problems left in Sayaka for him to solve. All that's left are his own problems.</p><p>"So, Makoto?" Sayaka began asking. "That was...an eventful day. I didn't expect all of that to happen today. So what do you want to do next?"</p><p>It didn't take long before Makoto came up with an answer. "...Can we go around town tomorrow?" he asked. "I...want to visit our old schools."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Scarred Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Makoto and Sayaka continued their journey into exploring each other's pasts. Today, Makoto decided to pay a visit to a school he used to attend: Dusk High School. They're currently in the disguises they used during the train ride here. They stood in front of the school that Makoto once attended before he was selected to join Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>Makoto grew nervous when he looked at his old school. He wondered if it was a great idea to come here in the first place.</p><p>"I'm surprised that you didn't attend Black Root High School," Sayaka said.</p><p>"Look, Dusk High School was the cheapest school in the area my family can afford to go to," Makoto explained. "My family is trying to save money so that they can send me into some prestigious university or something."</p><p>Sayaka giggled. "Well, looks like your family doesn't have to save that money anymore," she said, continuing to giggle. "You're in Hope's Peak Academy. You'll get your higher education that way."</p><p>"...Yeah..." Makoto agreed. "That's true. So, your father can afford to send you into a more expensive school, right? I shouldn't be surprised. Your father has millions of yen that are just waiting to be spent on something."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about the price," Sayaka said. "Your family can totally afford to go to Black Root High School."</p><p>Makoto was confused for a moment. "...How does that even help?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, I checked the prices for both schools," Sayaka said. "Their prices are pretty close to each other, actually."</p><p>"Okay...how close?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Sayaka thought about it for a moment. "I believe it's around...10% difference," she said. "Yeah, that's about right. Black Root is about 10% more expensive to attend than Dusk. So yeah, I think you can attend Black Root High School if you want."</p><p>"...I'll just stick to what my family chose for me," Makoto said.</p><p>"Well, it doesn't matter," Sayaka remarked. "We're both students of Hope's Peak Academy. We'll be spending the rest of our high school days over there instead."</p><p>"It's not like we can see it coming..." Makoto replied.</p><p>"Yeah...maybe you're right," Sayaka said. "I mean, I was a great idol, but I wasn't aware of how successful I was compared to every other idol at the time. So the invitation to Hope's Peak really surprised me."</p><p>Makoto nodded silently. He felt that this conversation has been going on for long enough.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stared at Dusk High School for a moment as they're about to step inside. Makoto hesitated to step forward, though. Sayaka noticed that Makoto isn't coming with her. She turned around and asked why.</p><p>"What's wrong, Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "I thought you wanted to visit this place."</p><p>"Sayaka..." Makoto began replying. "I'm scared..."</p><p>"Of what?" Sayaka asked again.</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. "It's just..." he said, hesitating for a moment. "It's just that...the students...I have a bad history with them. My relationships...they were bad enough. But then...things got very nasty. I'm...not sure I can face them again..."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry too much," Sayaka tried to assure. "That happened months ago. I'm sure everything has cooled down between you and them. Come on in. I want to see what your old school looks like."</p><p>Makoto tried his best, but he couldn't prevent Sayaka from entering his old school. To be honest, he regretted that decision. He wanted Sayaka to learn his history. It looks like he didn't think far enough ahead. Makoto could feel that this visit will turn nasty. He couldn't just stand around and wait for Sayaka to come back, so against his own thoughts Makoto stepped forward and entered his old school.</p><hr/><p>The first place Makoto and Sayaka visited is the staff office. There they met some familiar faces, at least to Makoto. They're in a safe place for now, so they took off their hoods.</p><p>"Naegi!" a teacher said as she went up to Makoto. "You're here! You came here for a visit, aren't you? Tell me, how's Hope's Peak Academy?"</p><p>"Hi teacher..." Makoto greeted. "Um...Hope's Peak has been going great for me. I've gotta say, it's been a great experience for me so far."</p><p>"It's no surprise," the teacher replied. "Hope's Peak Academy has some of the best education in the world! I'm sure anyone will find the learning experience great over there." She then looked over and saw Sayaka. "And it looks like you've brought over the Ultimate Idol as well. Miss Maizono, we're glad to have you here. My children are huge fans of you."</p><p>Sayaka smiled at the teacher. "Aw, how cute!" she said.</p><p>The teacher nodded in agreement. She then studied the two students closely. "So, what are you two here for?" she asked. "Are you two taking a break from Hope's Peak?"</p><p>"Actually, we were going back to our hometown to explore our history," Sayaka replied. "Now, I'm exploring Makoto's past. He told me that he used to attend this school before going into Hope's Peak."</p><p>The teacher took note of the fact that Sayaka had referred to Makoto by his given name. "So you two are really close, then," she concluded. "Am I getting this right?"</p><p>Makoto tensed up. He looked over to Sayaka with a disapproving look. "Maizono..." he said.</p><p>Sayaka looked back at Makoto. "I thought you were comfortable with calling me by my given name," she said. Then she realized that she's revealing her relationship with Makoto right now in front of someone else. "Wait...oh no! Please forget about what I said! It's a mistake!"</p><p>"So you're an idol who's in a dating someone..." the teacher said. "Interesting. Well, you'd better be careful. Not everyone likes seeing their favorite idol dating someone who's not them. Don't worry, I won't tell my kids."</p><p>Sayaka then requested Makoto to relax. There's currently no threat to their relationship being revealed. They should be safe...at least for now.</p><p>"The best thing that you two could do is be separate from each other," the teacher suggested. "If you two are seen together, it's not hard for someone to make the conclusion that you two are in a relationship with each other. For this reason, I recommend that you two explore different parts of the school. That way, you two won't be seen with each other at all."</p><p>"Okay...that seems fair," Makoto remarked. "But Sayaka and I have to cross each other's path at some point. What if we're seen doing that?"</p><p>"I'm sure it's just for a brief moment, Naegi," the teacher said. "I'm sure no one would think that you two are in a relationship if you two simply passed each other."</p><p>"It's fine," Sayaka said. "We'll just coordinate with each other in such a way that we'll never have to cross each other's paths."</p><p>The teacher smiled and nodded. "Well, that's all I have to say for you two," the teacher said. "Enjoy the visit, Maizono. And I hope you have a great time at your old school, Naegi. You two are dismissed."</p><hr/><p>"Attention all students," the principal announced. "We have some visitors from Hope's Peak Academy. They are a famous idol and a former student of this school. They're paying us a visit today. Do not mind them. They do not mean to disturb your day. Please do not bother them. Thank you."</p><hr/><p>It's as if he had stepped into a time machine and traveled into the past. Makoto walked around the hallways of Dusk High School and felt memories of last year rushing back at him. The school remained pretty much the same ever since he left. He shouldn't be surprised. It's been months since he last step foot into this school. He shouldn't expect to see any major changes.</p><p>Makoto took a peek inside one of the classrooms. It's the classroom he used to went to. He could see the students listening to a lecture. Makoto could imagine himself in that room, continuing to live his normal school life. It's times like this when he wished that he wasn't picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student. He wished that he'd still live that normal life, the life he found to be the most comfortable to him.</p><p>Then again, being picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student, on top of being able to attend the most prestigious school in the world, got him the top idol of the world as a girlfriend. It's times like this when Makoto would be glad that he got his name drawn at the lottery. Sayaka was having a lot of problems that he used to be unaware of. He felt happy hearing about her problems and helping her out in overcoming them. Before, Makoto felt that he is unworthy of being at Hope's Peak Academy, as he has done nothing to draw the attention of the school. He once took care of animals all by himself, but Hope's Peak hasn't scouted him out for doing something like that. Thanks to the help of Sayaka and their classmates, Makoto felt like he had a place in Hope's Peak.</p><p>But despite having his problem of feeling out of place in Hope's Peak being solved, there is still one problem that needs solving. And Makoto felt like this problem hasn't been addressed.</p><p>Makoto saw through the window that one of his former friends has noticed him. He locked eyes with the girl he once considered as his friend. She along with the rest of Makoto's old friends abandoned him when they heard the news that he was picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto doesn't think that this is the best reason why a someone should stopped being friends with someone else. He hoped that one day, his friendships with his old friends would be restarted. He saw the girl try to get his attention, only to be stopped by the teacher. She then resumed the lecture, though still taking a peek at him from time to time.</p><p>Makoto sighed. He backed away from the window and continued to explore his old school, searching for familiar places.</p><hr/><p>It's no Black Root School, but it sure does feel like one sometimes. Those are the words Makoto used to describe Dusk High School, and Sayaka could agree with this. Despite not bearing the Black Root name, Dusk High School is pretty similar to other Black Root schools. Being in the same general area as the other Black Root schools, Dusk High School shares some similarities. Most of the students and staff members came from this city. The general architectural design of the school is also similar to other Black Root schools. And the environment around the school is similar to those bearing the Black Root name. With Dusk High bearing a close resemblance to other Black Root schools, it's no wonder Makoto would remark that he felt like he's in a Black Root school sometimes.</p><p>It's kind of funny to Sayaka that she and Makoto are more similar than people realize. They're already similar enough when Makoto discovered that Sayaka lived in an average home just like him. Realizing that Dusk High School is not very different from Black Root High School made their similarities in their lives clearer. The main difference, of course, is that Sayaka is an idol, while Makoto is an average student. Sayaka would find herself surrounded by her fans often during her school days. Makoto just didn't have that experience.</p><p>There isn't much to say during this tour of Dusk High School. As an average school, it's pretty unremarkable, just like how Makoto would describe his life before coming into Hope's Peak. Despite the school having very little to talk about, Sayaka continued her tour of the school, admiring it every step of the way.</p><hr/><p>Makoto continued to look back at his past and the steps he has taken to get to where he is now. He stopped thinking about his old school entirely and focused on things he did outside of school. He was disappointed when he discovered that Dusk High didn't offer a club related to taking care of animals. Despite how hard it is for him to take care of animals all by himself, Makoto really enjoyed it. He liked helping animals out. If Dusk High offered a club like that again, he would probably be scouted out as the Ultimate Animal Caregiver, a way better title to have than the Ultimate Lucky Student. Because with the former title, at least he put in some effort into getting his title.</p><p>But alas, Dusk High School does not offer that club, and Makoto didn't improve his skills at the one thing he's good at during his high school years. He was instead chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student and got into a lot of trouble because of that. He'd already gotten into a lot of trouble with people who didn't like him before. Having his name picked at the lottery only soured his relations with those people.</p><p>It's been a while since he last saw them. Things must've calmed down between Makoto and his bullies. Makoto hoped that he doesn't encountered those guys ever-</p><p>Makoto bumped into something. He recoiled from the collision. That's strange, Makoto thought. Even though he's not paying much attention to the school, he still walked around the school without much trouble. Makoto memorized the layout of the school. He pulled it back from the depths of his memory. There's no way he could've bumped into any walls, could he?</p><p>Then Makoto looked up and discovered that he had bumped into someone. But it's not just anyone. It's those bullies.</p><p>"Well, well, well," a familiar voice said. "What do we have here?"</p><p>Makoto stepped backwards as sweat began to form on his face.</p><p>"Looks like the Lucky Bastard came back," another bully said.</p><p>"W-wait a second," Makoto said, trying to reason with the bullies. "D-didn't the principal told you to not bother me? I'm just visiting!"</p><p>"With who, exactly?" a bully asked. "There's no mistaking it. You were standing right there in front of this school, weren't you?"</p><p>Well, looks like his disguise is busted. Makoto should've picked a different hoodie to wear other than the one he usually wears, because those who are familiar to him will know who he is just based on his hoodie alone. He should've told Sayaka this earlier. He should've warned her that this disguise might not work. Of course, he does have his hood down while walking around the hallways, but does having his hood on even matter at this point?</p><p>"O-of course it's me!" Makoto said. "W-why wouldn't it be anyone else?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," a bully said. "We know. You wear that exact hoodie every day. Of course we know you. The bigger question, who was with you?"</p><p>Makoto gulped. This is not a good situation to be in.</p><p>"Hey!" a teacher from behind the bullies shouted. "What are you doing out here? Get back to your classes!"</p><p>The bullies proceeded to ignore their teacher.</p><p>"What does that person look like again?" a bully asked. "Blue hoodie, long hair, blue hair, blue everything? Hey, does that sound like someone we know?"</p><p>"Were you perhaps...dating someone?" another bully asked.</p><p>Makoto froze in place. He could no longer move a muscle.</p><p>"I knew it!" a bully said. "So you were dating someone after all! Tell us, you are you dating? Was it...Maizono?"</p><p>Makoto could no longer speak. He began shaking violently.</p><p>"Hey!" a teacher shouted again. "Stop what you're doing! Get back to your classes or else I'm reporting this to the principal!"</p><p>The bullies continued to ignore their teacher.</p><p>A bully grabbed Makoto by the shoulders, shoving his face up to him. Makoto was too shocked to even react. He felt like he was being trapped by his worst fears.</p><p>"So, you are dating Maizono," the bully said. "Classic Naegi. Always stealing our dreams from us. You stole our dream of being a student of Hope's Peak Academy. And now you're stealing our dream of being with the top idol in the world! You never change, Naegi."</p><p>Makoto could felt that he was being buried under a mountain of pain. He feared that if he said anything, he would get punched. Everything seem to froze for Makoto. There's no way he's getting out of this by himself.</p><p>"What should we do with him?" a bully asked.</p><p>"Beat him up," the bully holding Makoto said. "Let's beat him up so hard that he'll never be with Maizono ever again. And then, we'll take Maizono from him! How's that sound?"</p><p>The other bullies agreed to this. They prepared their fists to beat Makoto up.</p><p>The teacher behind the bullies didn't take this threatening action lightly. "You are never getting a higher education after this," he declared. "That's it! You're all coming to the principal's office!"</p><p>The teacher reached out and grabbed one of the bullies by the collar and attempted to drag him away. The bully being dragged retaliated and punched the teacher in the face, knocking him out.</p><p>While this is happening, Sayaka turned a corner and looked in Makoto's direction. She froze when she realized that Makoto is in danger. She saw that he's surrounded by bullies who look like they want to beat him up. She panicked. There's no way she'll allow this to happen. Sayaka ran towards Makoto, reaching her hand out to him.</p><p>The bullies didn't noticed that Sayaka is approaching. They had their entire focus on Makoto.</p><p>Makoto watched as the fists are approaching his face. It's that incident all over again. He doesn't want to relive that again. He blacked out before the fists touched his face. It became too much for him to handle.</p><p>Right before Makoto was punched, however, Sayaka grabbed Makoto by the hood and yanked him out of the bully's grasp. Right after that, she clung to him tightly. Her mind was so focused on Makoto that she didn't realize that she revealed her relationship with Makoto to others.</p><p>"A-are you aright, Makoto?" Sayaka asked as tears began to form in her eyes. "P-please! Answer me!"</p><p>Makoto didn't respond. He was unconscious even though he wasn't injured.</p><p>"...Makoto?" Sayaka asked again. "Can you hear me?" A single tear dropped from her eye. She was horrified. She doesn't know how to react to this. It felt like she's reliving the memory of when she found her dead mother. That's something she absolutely doesn't want to relive ever again.</p><p>"Ooh, what's this?" a bully asked, much to Sayaka's shock. "It's the Ultimate Idol visiting our school! And look what we have here! She's hugging Naegi, the boy who stole our dreams."</p><p>Sayaka turned around and almost froze in shock. She instinctively clung on to Makoto even tighter. She began shaking violently in fear.</p><p>"Well, Maizono," a bully said. "Look at who you are hugging. Tell us, are you dating Naegi?"</p><p>"W-what are you saying?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Don't deny it!" a bully shouted. "You're hugging Naegi! Don't tell me that's not a sign of a relationship."</p><p>"I-It's not hugging," Sayaka tried to correct. "I-I'm actually-"</p><p>"Don't try to correct us!" a bully shouted. "And don't try to be with someone who stole someone else's dream!"</p><p>Another bully offered his hand out. "Well, Naegi doesn't deserve you," he said. "But you know who does? Us! Now, Maizono. Take our hands. We want to be with you. We'd make a better lover than that loser Naegi."</p><p>This only made Sayaka cling to Makoto even tighter. "NEVER!" she screamed.</p><p>"Why not?" a bully asked. "Do you really want to be with someone who doesn't deserve you?"</p><p>Sayaka was furious. She can't allow these bullies to win her over. She continued to shout at them. "I'll never be with someone as cruel as you!" she shouted. "Makoto...he's so kind. That's why I want to be with him and never anyone else! I won't allow myself to be with someone who hurts Makoto! Never!"</p><p>The bullies are getting frustrated.</p><p>"Maizono..." a bully said. "Let. Naegi. Go!"</p><p>Sayaka continued to cling onto Makoto, refusing to let him go. She cried into his chest, wishing that he would wake up.</p><p>The bullies are done with trying to get Sayaka to let go of Makoto. "Alright, that's it," a bully declared. "If we can't have you, then no one will! Everyone, let's beat Maizono up so that no one can have their precious idol ever again. Oh, and also beat Naegi up as well. We don't want both of them around anymore."</p><p>Sayaka panicked when she heard that she's going to get beaten up. "Wait!" she cried. "Don't!"</p><p>It looked like everything is over for Makoto and Sayaka. Sayaka tried her best, but the bullies refused to listen to her. As the bullies began to close in on them, Sayaka clung to Makoto as tight as she could, stuffing her face into his chest.</p><p>But then, just when everything seems like it's going to be over, someone stepped in and stopped the bullies.</p><p>"Enough!" the principal shouted.</p><p>The bullies stopped what they're doing and looked up at the principal standing there, furious at their actions.</p><p>"Oh-" a bully try to say.</p><p>"Don't say a word!" the principal said. "You know what you did. I thought you would learn your lesson after the incident with Naegi last year, but apparently some things never change. You'll never get yourself a higher education ever again after this. In fact, all of you are expelled from this school!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Don't protest against me," the principal said. "This will go on your record. You'll never receive forgiveness from everyone ever again after this. You've reached a breaking point. Staff, get these kids out. I don't want to see them around this school ever again."</p><p>The bullies are forced out of the school by several teachers. In addition, the teacher that was injured was carried away to the nurse's office.</p><p>The principal, meanwhile, knelled down at Makoto and Sayaka. Sayaka continued to clung into Makoto, not registering what had happened around her. Makoto is unconscious. There was no visible injuries. It looked like he blacked out from something. They needed help immediately.</p><hr/><p>Makoto slowly opened up his eyes. His vision was blurry. The only thing he could make out is a blue blob hovering above his head. It looked like it's staring down right at him. As his vision began to clear, however, the blue blue turned into something, or someone, that he recognized. It's Sayaka.</p><p>"Oh, good," Sayaka sighed in relief. "You're okay."</p><p>Makoto blinked for a moment. This place feels familiar. It must be the nurse's office of this school. Still, he seemed confused.</p><p>"...What happened?" Makoto asked. "Why am I here?"</p><p>"It's okay," Sayaka replied. "You weren't hurt or anything. I thought I saved you from being punched, but it looks like you blacked out."</p><p>"I thought so," Makoto said. "That happened to me many times before. Not the blacking out part, but the being punched part."</p><p>"You were hurt many times before?" Sayaka asked in surprise. "I...I didn't know that. But...why? Why would anyone hurt someone as sweet as you?"</p><p>Makoto lifted himself up from the bed. He's still dizzy. "It's a long story," he said. "We'll talk about this later. For now, I think we've seen enough of this school."</p><p>Sayaka nodded in agreement. "Yeah," she said. "I think I'm getting an idea of what your school life was like before you came to Hope's Peak Academy. I once thought that your life was so average that it's unremarkable. Now, I know that even in a normal life, there are some...unpleasant things that happen to people."</p><p>"Yeah," Makoto agreed. He then stared off into the distance. "...I guess that there are some things that I should've talked about. My life might be normal, but that doesn't mean that there isn't anything interesting to talk about."</p><p>"I agree," Sayaka replied. "I've met lots of people before whose lives are about as normal as yours, Makoto. But even though they have normal lives, their stories can get interesting. Everyone has a story to tell, even the most average ones."</p><p>Makoto silently nodded in agreement.</p><p>It seemed that Sayaka would like to move on. "So, now that I've got a look at your old school life, what about your home life?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, you want to visit my home?" Makoto said. "Yeah, I thought so. You read my mind, didn't you?"</p><p>Sayaka couldn't help but giggle.</p><hr/><p>On the way to Makoto's home, Makoto and Sayaka continued to talk about what happened during their encounter with the bullies.</p><p>"They said what to you?!" Makoto asked, shocked at what he heard from Sayaka.</p><p>Sayaka nodded with a sad face. "It was so horrible," she said. "I've already encountered some fans who were...a bit too obsessed with me. But those guys...the ones who tried to hurt you...they've reached another level. Those guys were crazy obsessed about me, to the point where they declare that no one else deserves me but them. There's no way I could accept being with someone like them. I've already gone through a bad childhood because my father was neglectful. The last person I want to be with for the rest of my life is someone who's willing to hurt me."</p><p>"I sure hope nobody marries them when they grow up," Makoto remarked. "That kind of relationship is doomed to fail."</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh. "It's a good thing that I met you, Makoto," she said. "You're so kind and sweet. You're the type of person I want to be with."</p><p>"I guess I'm really living up to my Ultimate Lucky Student title," Makoto remarked. "It's the reason why your father suggested that I marry you when we grow up."</p><p>Sayaka got surprised at what Makoto said. "Wait..." she said. "My father said what?"</p><p>"Yeah," Makoto replied. "Not only that, but your father also wants grandchildren. I was...disgusted when I heard that part."</p><p>Sayaka took a moment to let the thoughts sink in. "Okay..." she said. "Well, my father and I haven't got much of a relationship. After all, we rarely, if ever, see each other. But if I want to make my father happy, then we must do what he asked us to do."</p><p>Makoto is getting awkward. He probably shouldn't have revealed this to Sayaka. "Let's...not talk about that anymore," he said.</p><p>"Okay, I understand," Sayaka replied. "It must've been really uncomfortable for you to talk about the future."</p><p>"...Here we go again," Makoto said, realizing that his mind has been read by Sayaka once again.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to walk down the streets until they reached their destination. Here they are, Makoto's house. Well, it's really the house of the Naegi household. It's an average looking house, fitting for a normal person. It's not that much different from Sayaka's house.</p><p>Before either of them could step in, Sayaka wanted to check something out. "Hold on," Sayaka said as she pulled out her phone. "I wonder...how far are our houses from each other? Let me check..." She looked at the map and tried to find her house along with Makoto's house.</p><p>Makoto rolled his eyes at the question. "Well, we do live in the same city," he said. "And we used to attend the same school. But even so, we can't live *that* close to each other, can we?"</p><p>Sayaka has located her house along with Makoto's. She measured the distance between the two houses and came to a surprising conclusion. "Actually, we live way closer than we thought," she said.</p><p>"Seriously?" Makoto questioned. "Our houses couldn't be *that* close. I'm sure your house is a long walk from mine."</p><p>Sayaka proceeded to show Makoto her phone, and Makoto was shocked at what he saw. It turns out that Sayaka's house isn't too far from Makoto's house. The walk between the two houses takes only a few minutes. Based on their walking speed, that's only a few hundred meters separating the two houses. Sure, they don't live on the same block or across a street, but it seems like the Ultimate Idol lives much closer to the Ultimate Lucky Student than they realize.</p><p>"We live *that* close to each other?!" Makoto shouted.</p><p>Sayaka silently nodded before covering her face in shame. Now she really regretted not spending time with Makoto back in their middle school days. She once thought that school was the only time she could talk to Makoto. Now that she learned that he lives quite close to where she lives, Sayaka regretted not taking the short walk to Makoto's house.</p><p>"Sayaka, if you really wanted to see me back during middle school, you could've visited me whenever you like," Makoto said.</p><p>"Yeah..." Sayaka admitted. "But, I would first need to learn where you live first before I could visit you. And I don't know where you live before. I could've followed you after school until you reached your home. But I was so busy as an idol. I don't know how long that would take..."</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh as he stared off into the distance. "I should've been more confident when it comes to hanging out with you, Sayaka," he said. "Maybe if I was a more dedicated fan of you, I would like to know where you live so that I could visit you. But...that sounds creepy and I'm not comfortable with doing that. That sounds way too intrusive."</p><p>"I kind of agree with that," Sayaka replied. "Now that I think about it, I do have a lot of fans who live in this city. Some of them must've lived close to my home, even closer than yours. They could've visited me whenever they wanted. I guess it's a good thing that I still live in an average looking home. That way, nobody would think to search there looking for an idol."</p><p>This got Makoto thinking. "So, Sayaka?" he said. "Do you spend a lot of time in your house?"</p><p>"Well, before I decided to become an idol, yes," Sayaka answered. "But after I started my idol career, I tried my best to stay away from my home. I had a horrible time in there, being all alone with no one to take care of me. You already knew that. I don't get a lot of free time, but when I do I usually spent it in the studio I'm in. But sometimes, an idol needs a break, and sometimes I had to be sent to my house against my will. I really don't like being in there, to be honest. If I had known where you lived, Makoto, I could've spent some time visiting you."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka exchanged a few laughs before ending their conversation right there. The two proceeded to face the front door, getting ready to enter. However, Makoto is a little hesitant.</p><p>"Sayaka?" Makoto said.</p><p>"Hmm? What's wrong, Makoto?" Sayaka asked, turning her head towards Makoto.</p><p>It didn't take long before Makoto gave an answer. "I'm scared," he said.</p><p>"Of what?" Sayaka asked again.</p><p>Makoto sighed. "I...I don't know how my family will react to seeing an idol visit them," he said. "Especially Komaru. She's a huge fan of you."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry too much," Sayaka assured, putting up a smile. "I'm sure your sister would love to see me. We'll be fine. It's your family, after all."</p><p>Makoto took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Alright," he declared. "I'm ready."</p><p>Sayaka smiled even more.</p><p>Makoto walked up to the front door of his house, pulled out his keys, and opened the door.</p><hr/><p>"I'm home," Makoto announced as he and Sayaka entered the house. They took off their shoes shortly after entering. "And...I brought over a special guest."</p><p>"Really?" an excited voice said. It sounded like a girl. Footsteps from upstairs are heard as someone ran down the stairs. Then, a girl appeared before their eyes. She stared at both of them in shock. It's Komaru Naegi, Makoto's sister.</p><p>"Wait..." Komaru began. "Makoto...is that Sayaka Maizono with you?!"</p><p>Makoto felt a it awkward about the situation, but Sayaka retained her calm composure.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Sayaka Maizono," Sayaka said. "It's so nice to see you, Komaru Naegi."</p><p>It took a moment before Komaru let out an excited scream. She rushed over to the living room to announce the new quest.</p><p>"Mom! Dad!" Komaru shouted. "The famous Sayaka Maizono is here! She's visited us! I know, I can hardly believe it!"</p><hr/><p>Sayaka, Makoto, and the rest of the Naegi family proceeded to welcome them into their house.</p><p>"Makoto!" Mrs. Naegi said. "You're back from Hope's Peak Academy! How was it there?"</p><p>"Oh, I had a great time in Hope's Peak," Makoto replied. "I wasn't sure how my time there will go, but it went pretty well for me."</p><p>"That's great!" Mr. Naegi said. "We knew that it's a good decision to accept the invitation. You're living up to our expectations now, son!"</p><p>"Thanks," Makoto said to his parents. "I appreciate it."</p><p>"You're so amazing, Makoto!" Komaru said. "Keep at it!"</p><p>"Thanks again," Makoto said to his sister.</p><p>Sayaka observed Makoto's family. "Wow, Makoto," she said. "You have a loving and supporting family."</p><p>Makoto turned to Sayaka. "What can I say?" he replied. "There's barely anything to remark about my family. We're pretty much an average household."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that," Sayaka said. "But the amount of love and support you're getting from your parents...it makes me wish I had parents like yours, Makoto."</p><p>"Well, I shouldn't be surprised, considering your old home life," Makoto said. "Let's not dwell on that for too long. For now, just enjoy the visit. We can talk about this later. For now, I think it's about dinner time. How about we have dinner together?"</p><p>"Having dinner with an idol?" Komaru asked. "My favorite idol, no less. It's my dream to spend time with my favorite idol like this!"</p><p>"I'll make dinner," Mrs. Naegi said. "Maizono, you say what you like to eat and I'll make it for you."</p><p>"Oh, there's no need for special treatment for me," Sayaka said. "I just want to eat what you're eating."</p><p>"Okay," Mrs. Naegi said. "How about you give children's favorite a try?"</p><p>"Sure!" Sayaka said.</p><p>Mrs. Naegi then headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.</p><hr/><p>Sayaka and the Naegis gathered around a table to have dinner. Sayaka sat right in between Makoto and Komaru, with the parents sitting on the opposite side. The five of them enjoyed their meal together. Sayaka could feel a sense of unity in the family. In this moment, she felt like she's becoming a part of this family. The Naegis are giving Sayaka what she once lacked in her old home life: love. But it's not the romantic kind. This is the love between family members that she's getting. Sayaka now felt happy about choosing to be with Makoto. He's giving her love to fill the void in her heart. She could be any happier than this.</p><p>Everyone soon finished their meal, so it's time for some family talk. Makoto and Sayaka have talked to each other a lot during dinner, being second to both of them plus Komaru talking to each other. It seemed that the parents have taken note of this.</p><p>"So, Makoto," Mr. Naegi said. "I've just noticed something. You and Maizono have been talking to each as if you're really close to each other. Tell us, what's going on between the two of you?"</p><p>"Duh!" Komaru replied. "They're classmates! Of course they would be really close to each other! What do you expect?"</p><p>"I'm not talking to you, Komaru," Mr. Naegi said.</p><p>"No, she's right," Sayaka said. "Makoto and I are more than just classmates. We're friends!"</p><p>Makoto shot a look at Sayaka with a shocked expression. "Sayaka!" he said in a worried tone. "You can't just say they to my parents! You've barely known them for more than a day!"</p><p>"Quit worrying!" Sayaka said. "They're your parents. We can trust them."</p><p>"So, Makoto, you're friends with Maizono, right?" Mrs. Naegi asked.</p><p>"Um..." Makoto said, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Come on," Sayaka said. "Just say it."</p><p>Makoto is unsure if what he's about to say is okay with his parents.</p><p>"Makoto, is there something wrong?" Komaru asked. "Brother? Brother? Brother, that's so unlike you. Can you tell us what's going on?"</p><p>Makoto couldn't take it anymore. He just a had to spit this out regardless of the consequences. He opened his eyes, opened his mouth, and...</p><p>Someone rang the doorbell.</p><p>"I'll get it!" Mr. Naegi said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the front door.</p><p>Makoto let out a big exhale. He panted rapidly. He then covered his face in shame. He had it. He had the chance to spit it out. He had the chance to say what's going on between him and Sayaka. And now, that moment is ruined. His luck sometimes...his luck...</p><hr/><p>Mr. Naegi answered the door. On the other side was...Mr. Maizono?</p><p>"Is my daughter here?" Mr. Maizono asked.</p><p>"What?" Mr. Naegi asked. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"</p><p>"Is my daughter here?" Mr. Maizono asked again.</p><p>In the background, some voices can be heard.</p><p>"Maizono? What's going on?" Mrs. Naegi asked.</p><p>"Maizono, what's wrong?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"Hey, Sayaka?" Makoto asked. "Let me go!"</p><p>"Oh...sorry, Makoto," Sayaka said. "I let my instincts control me. Wait...did I...?"</p><p>Mr. Maizono knew that he's in the right place. "I'd figured that she would be here," he said.</p><p>"Wait a second," Mr. Naegi realized. "Who are you? And why did you need Maizono?"</p><p>Mr. Maizono let out a groan. "You should've realized it sooner," he said. "I'm the father of Sayaka, the greatest idol alive."</p><p>"Wait, you're the father?" Mr. Naegi asked in shock. "The father of the Ultimate Idol? But...why do you look so...roughed up?"</p><p>"It's a long story," Mr. Maizono said. "For now, I just need to pay you guys a visit."</p><p>"Um...sure," Mr. Naegi said. "Help yourself."</p><hr/><p>Mr. Maizono walked into the dining room and saw his daughter sitting there right next to Makoto. It looked like something's bothering both of them. It seemed that his presence has really gotten Sayaka nervous. That's on him. But Makoto...why does he look nervous? No matter. He set his eyes on Sayaka.</p><p>Sayaka nervously turned around and faced her father. "Dad?" she said. "...Why are you here?"</p><p>Komaru turned around at Mr. Maizono and gasped in shock. "Wait, you're her father?" she asked. "You're the father of the Ultimate Idol?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Sayaka realized. "That's...my father. He's...well, he's one of the reasons why I became who I am today. It's a long story."</p><p>Mr. Maizono stood there in silence for a moment. "I should have a talk with your parents," he said. "You kids find someplace private. This is going to be a long talk.</p><hr/><p>Makoto, Sayaka, and Komaru all found themselves in Makoto's room. It's a pretty average room, with nothing to remark about. It really didn't surprise Sayaka, though she expected a little more out of Makoto.</p><p>"We should've come to my room," Komaru said. "I have tons of merchandise of you, Maizono! I wanna show them all to you!"</p><p>Sayaka shifted her gaze at Komaru. "...Just Sayaka is fine," she said.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Komaru asked.</p><p>"Also, there's no need to show me merchandise of myself," Sayaka added. "I've already seen them all...well, most of them."</p><p>Komaru frowned in disappointment.</p><p>Sayaka walked up to the bed and sat down right next to Makoto. The two exchanged looks with each other. They both blushed.</p><p>"So...Makoto? Sayaka...is that right?" Komaru began. "What's going on between the two of you?"</p><p>Sayaka gently nudged Makoto. "Go ahead," she said. "Just say it. There's no need to be so worried."</p><p>Makoto let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he said. He then took in a deep breath. "You see, Komaru, Sayaka and I...we're dating. There, I said it. You can react now, Komaru."</p><p>Komaru did just that, but only after taking a few moments to let it sink in. She let out a loud cry of joy. "Are you serious?" she asked. It looked like she's shedding tears of joy. "I can't believe it!"</p><p>"Yes, I'm serious," Makoto said.</p><p>Komaru then proceeded to jump in joy, crying out for joy once again. "I always wanted an idol as a sister-in-law!" she said. "And now, that dream is coming true! Isn't this exciting?"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka aren't sure about what to say next.</p><p>"What?" Komaru asked, now suddenly frowning. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited to have an idol as a girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Makoto reluctantly replied. "But then again, so does pretty much every boy. You know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just move on to something else before we ran out of things to say."</p><p>"Okay..." Komaru replied. "So, what do you want to talk about next?"</p><p>"I have something to say," Sayaka said. She turned her eyes towards Makoto. "So, Makoto, about those...mean ones that we encountered back at your old high school. Can we talk more about them?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I remembered that," Komaru said. "Sometimes, my bother would come home with some complaints of how badly his day went. Most of them have something to do with people hurting him."</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. "Sayaka, do you remember when I said that I got into trouble because of my honesty?" he asked. "Those guys...those bullies...they were some of the people who would hurt me because of something I did. Usually, it was because I got...way too honest. They didn't like what I was saying, so they tried to hurt me to silence me."</p><p>"That's so horrible!" Sayaka commented.</p><p>"There were so many instances of that happened that I couldn't bother to remember," Makoto said. "But then, there's this once instance of those bullies hurting me that I just could not shake off no matter how hard I tried. Remember when I was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Sayaka realized. "I remembered now. I felt happier when I heard that your name was drawn at the lottery. It means that I can finally get to be with you!"</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. This is going to get heavy, so he prepared himself to reveal what happened. "That moment when I was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student...it should've been a dream come true. It should've been the best moment in my entire life. It was supposed to be a special day in a good way. But those bullies...they turned that day into a nightmare. They accused me of stealing their dreams. They accused me of rigging the lottery in my favor. They even accused me of stealing you, Sayaka!"</p><p>"Yeah," Sayaka sadly agreed. "I still, to this day, encounter people who treat me as if I'm nothing more than an object to be admired. I don't want to be with people who think like that..."</p><p>Makoto nodded in agreement before continuing his story. "Those bullies...they hurt me," he said. "A lot. There's no downplaying this. They really hurt me. They wanted to stop me from getting into Hope's Peak Academy. If I wasn't saved there, I would've been done for."</p><p>"I see," Sayaka said. "I really felt as hurt as you are when I heard it. So, those...bullies...that we saw...back at your old school. Are they the same ones that tried to hurt you?"</p><p>"Yes, the same ones," Makoto said. "They never seem to forget me. And unfortunately for me, they are forever scarred into my memory as well. I just cannot forget about them..."</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh as she comforted Makoto. "I am so sorry, Makoto," she said. "But, don't you have friends back in your old school?"</p><p>"Used to," Makoto said. "I used to have friends back in Dusk High, but then the Ultimate Lucky Student incident happened and all of them abandoned me. At least, anyone outside of my family."</p><p>"I'm so sorry about that as well," Sayaka said. "I know how it feels to be abandoned. I understand your feelings. I'll make sure to help you as much as you helped me."</p><p>"...Thanks..." Makoto said.</p><p>Sayaka let out a small smile as she pulled Makoto into a hug.</p><p>Komaru watched as Makoto and Sayaka embrased each other. It made her heart melt from excitement. But then, she began to wonder why an idol would date an average person. So she began asking.</p><p>"So, Sayaka?" Komaru began. "Why did you decide to date Makoto?"</p><p>"Oh...that?" Sayaka asked back. "Well..."</p><p>What followed is a long story of how Sayaka got to where she is now. She recalled when her mother died, all the times she spent alone in her house, and the moment when she decided that she wanted to become an idol. She talked about all the problems she encountered during her idol career, the most important being how she felt that her fans aren't giving her the love she wanted. The first main reason she wanted to date Makoto is to fill that void in her heart, the part that's missing love. But it's not just that. Sayaka has developed a lot of personal problems when she grew up alone in her house, and during her idol career she's not getting the help she needed. She was taught that whenever she felt down, she had to cover it up with a smile. While that worked sometimes, other times it didn't and Sayaka would fall into a depressive episodes. It's the second main reason why she wanted to date Makoto. After seeing Makoto rescue that crane, Sayaka knew that he's the right person to get help from. She wanted to be with someone who would help her overcome her problems.</p><p>"Wow," Komaru reacted. "Makoto, I didn't know that you had rescued a crane!"</p><p>"I didn't think too much about it," Makoto admitted. "Sure, I had rescued a member of an endangered species, but still, I didn't see that as something important. I should've realized that doing that was enough to catch Sayaka's attention and made her fall in love with me."</p><p>"So that's why you decided to date Makoto, Sayaka," Komaru realized. "I shouldn't be surprised. Makoto is a great guy. Who wouldn't want to hang out with someone like him?"</p><p>"Apparently, even the Ultimate Idol," Makoto replied.</p><p>The three of them exchanged a few laughs with each other, finding it funny that a crane, of all things, became the thing that made Sayaka fall in love with Makoto. Who knew that the act of saving a crane would tough the heart of the world's greatest idol.</p><p>After exchanging some laughs, Sayaka suddenly realized that she had something that she wanted to say to Makoto. After Makoto found the lyrics to Monochrome Answer, Sayaka wanted to tell the story behind that song. She wanted to confess the reason why she wrote that song. She wanted to say it, but interruptions arrived and she couldn't find the time to say it. She waited for the perfect time to say it, but then she thought about it and decided to not hold on to it. It's time to say this now. But first, she needed a little privacy.</p><p>"Well, Komaru, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you," Sayaka said. "I have to say, your brother is a really great guy. I'm happy with choosing Makoto."</p><p>"Oh, you chose right, Sayaka!" Komaru replied.</p><p>Sayaka nodded at Komaru, agreeing with her. Komaru is also a great girl, Sayaka thought. She wished that she had a sibling like Makoto. She wished that her mother lived long enough to make her a sibling. Sayaka pushed these thoughts aside as she moved on. "But, I need to have some private time with Makoto," she said. "Could you...please leave?"</p><p>"Aw, I was having so much fun hanging out with my favorite idol," Komaru complained. "But that's okay! I'll just be in my room and look a pretty pictures of you instead. Well, enjoy your time with Sayaka, brother!" Komaru then left the room and headed towards her own.</p><p>Finally, Sayaka was alone with Makoto. They shared some private time together. Sayaka nudged herself closer to Makoto, snuggling up against him. Makoto didn't mind. He wrapped his arm around Sayaka, patting her on the shoulder.</p><p>"So, what do you want to talk about, Sayaka?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's something that I really wanted to talk about," Sayaka replied, feeling warmth coming into her heart. "Remember that song you found in my room?"</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I recognize those lyrics," he said. "That's Monochrome Answer, one of my favorite songs of all time."</p><p>Sayaka smiled and giggled. "That's my favorite song, too," she said. "I enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed singing it. But, do you know the story behind it?"</p><p>"It was a really strange song," Makoto remarked. "People had many questions when it first came out. Like, why would an idol sing a song about love? Why was this approved? And most importantly, who was that song for? People speculated that you were singing about someone. Who was it? Nobody seemed to care about the answers, though. They just find the song enjoyable to listen to."</p><p>Sayaka felt like something heavy was weighing her heart down. She developed an urge to lift this out of her chest. "Makoto...there's something that I want to confess," she said. "About Monochrome Answer, I mean."</p><p>Makoto stared at Sayaka with a confused look. "What?" he asked.</p><p>It's time. Sayaka got ready to say this out loud. "Makoto, I wrote that song...for you," she said.</p><p>Makoto gasped in shock. He can't believe it. The Ultimate Idol wrote and sang a song...for him?</p><p>"It was after we graduated from Black Root Middle School," Sayaka continued. "I was expecting to see you again in my new school, but...I was devastated to learn that you're not attending the same school as I am. It's as if we said our goodbyes to each other without deciding where to meet again."</p><p>Makoto recognized what Sayaka had said. It resembled the first line of the song Monochrome Answer. Makoto began putting the pieces together. He thought about the song deeply, trying to find meaning.</p><p>"But...even when we're separated, I still feel a connection to you, Makoto," Sayaka said. "I...I wanted to reach out to you. I really do. So, I wrote that song. And that's the story of Monochrome Answer. It might seem like a normal pop song on the surface, but deep down it contains a story."</p><p>Sayaka then waited for Makoto to say something. It seemed that Makoto is currently lost in his thoughts.</p><p>Finally, after a few moments, Makoto said something. "I was wondering why I felt like I was being spoken to," he said. "We never talked to each other at all during middle school. And yet, when I listen to Monochrome Answer, I feel that connection."</p><p>"So you feel the same way..." Sayaka remarked.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka share a moment of silence as they let the thoughts sink in.</p><p>Makoto then realized something. "Oh, I almost forget," he said. "We're still talking about Monochrome Answer, right?"</p><p>"Of course," Sayaka answered. "What else do you want to say?"</p><p>"After that incident with the bullies," Makoto continued, "after I was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student, I listened to that song, Monochrome Answer. I listened to it quite often, actually. I did it more times than I could remember. When I listened to that song, I felt a little happier, because the song reminded me that somewhere out there, someone likes me. And that someone is you, Sayaka."</p><p>"Aww..." Sayaka said. "That's so nice!"</p><p>Makoto also has something that he wanted to say. He's not sure if he's ready to say it, though. He might need some encouragement.</p><p>"Sayaka..." Makoto began. "Is it okay if I say it now?"</p><p>"Go ahead," Sayaka replied. "I'm willing to listen, just like how you're willing to listen to me."</p><p>Makoto took in a deep breath and say it out loud. "Sayaka, I love you too," he said.</p><p>Sayaka formed a smile on her face. "I knew you were going to say that," she said. "I'm just waiting for when you're going to say it out loud. Thank you for saying that, Makoto." She then threw herself into a hug.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka then proceeded to embrace each other once again, unwilling to let each other go. They pressed their lips and bodies against each other for several minutes. They could feel this relationship growing even deeper. Their hearts became warmer over the course of the embrace. They couldn't be any happier.</p><p>Unbeknownst to both of them, Komaru is watching from outside, peeking through the gap in the door. She had spent the last several minutes in her room looking at merchandise of Sayaka, but then decided to check on both Makoto and Sayaka to see how they're doing. It looked like she did it at around the perfect time, as she caught both of them embracing each other. No clothes were taken off, but Komaru could imagine both of them doing just that sometime later. She giggled to herself quietly over the thought and decided to keep it to herself. After a few moments of peeking, Komaru backed off into her room.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, the adults are about to finish their talk with each other. Mr. and Mrs. Naegi are having surprised looks on their faces.</p><p>"Wait," Mr. Naegi said. "So, what you're saying is...you want our son to marry your daughter?"</p><p>Mr. Maizono nodded silently.</p><p>"And...you wanted both of them...to have children?" Mrs. Naegi asked.</p><p>Mr. Maizono nodded again, followed up with a sigh. "I was an absolute failure of a father," he said. "After my wife died, I left my young Sayaka all alone in our house. I really shouldn't have done that. I should've stayed in my house for longer periods of time. I should've sought help. I should've spent time with my daughter. But instead, I did none of that. I left Sayaka all alone. Everyone wants her to continue her career, push it to greater heights. But I know that deep down, she wants to return to a normal life. If there's anything that would redeem me as a father, it would be my daughter having children, and your son being the father I should've been."</p><p>The two Naegis were shocked about what they had just heard.</p><p>"Well, I'm not so sure about the 'returning to a normal life' part," Mr. Naegi said. "After all, once you were invited into Hope's Peak Academy, there's no going back. Still, we can try to get as close as possible to being normal."</p><p>"We'd love to have our son live a successful life," Mrs. Naegi said. "That's why we decided to accept his invitation into Hope's Peak Academy. But I understand your point. Not everyone wants to be in the spotlight. Sometimes, you need to take a break from stardom. Your daughter is a truly amazing girl. I can't believe that soon, my son will be marrying your daughter and form a family of their own."</p><p>"Your son truly is the Ultimate Lucky Student," Mr. Maizono remarked. Then he stood up from his seat and turned around towards the front door. "I'll be returning to my house for now. No, I won't be picking up my daughter. She can stay here for one night. Just don't allow her and Makoto to do anything that could ruin her career."</p><p>"Oh, your daughter will be fine," Mrs. Naegi said. "Makoto is a really kind guy. I'm sure he won't do anything strange."</p><p>"You take care of yourself," Mr. Naegi said to Mr. Maizono. "Oh, and I'll help you out in seeking help! You really look like you could use a visit to a therapist."</p><p>"...Thanks..." Mr. Maizono said. And then he walked away to his home for the night.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka slept in Makoto's room for the night. Tomorrow, they will be returning to Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto is sleeping on the bed while Sayaka is sleeping in a sleeping bag, the total opposite of last night. Makoto and Sayaka exchanged looks before going to sleep.</p><p>Sayaka let out a giggle. "Hey, Makoto?" she asked. "You know what else my fans dream of other than sleeping in my room?"</p><p>"I get it now," Makoto replied. "Everyone dreams of having an idol sleep in their room."</p><p>Sayaka was surprised that Makoto got it right. "Wow, I didn't expect you to say that," she said. "Were you reading my mind?"</p><p>"No, I had a feeling that this would happen," Makoto said. Then he realize something. "Wait, what do you mean I read your mind?"</p><p>Sayaka giggled once again. "Looks like some of my aspects are rubbing off into you, Makoto," she said. "And also, it looks like some of you has been rubbing off into me."</p><p>"Really?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Sayaka replied. "I can't believe I had a lot of fun visiting our hometown. Sure, there were some bad aspects..."</p><p>Makoto began recalling when he encountered those bullies once again after months of not seeing them. That's one of the bad things that had happened during this visit.</p><p>"But for the most part, it was pretty good," Sayaka finished.</p><p>Makoto smiled. "I had lots of fun too," he said, "even if some bad things happened."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka proceeded to exchange some more laughs.</p><p>"Just a reminder," Sayaka said. "Tomorrow, we'll be returning to Hope's Peak Academy. We'll be heading off to the train station after breakfast. Are you sure you can do that?"</p><p>"Of course," Makoto replied as he nodded. "Well, good night, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka smiled at Makoto. "You too," she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really don't know a lot about the Japanese school system. I do know the basics: there is primary education, secondary education, and post-secondary or tertiary education. However, which school a student attends remains a mystery to me. I tried doing some research, and I couldn't find the answers I'm looking for. Unless there's someone who lives in Japan and is familiar with the school system, I won't be bothering with how the Japanese school system works.</p><p>There isn't a lot of information on the location of each student's former high school, though we can make some inferences. Sayaka mentioned to Makoto that he lead a crane to the forest at the back of the middle school they once attended, implying that their hometown is a rural/suburban town. Sayaka attended two Black Root schools during both her middle school years and one high school year. While Makoto does not attend a Black Root school for high school, Japanese students typically attend schools that they could reach in a relatively short amount of time with any mode of transportation. Therefore, I concluded that Makoto and Sayaka both live in the same city.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revealing the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Note: I just realized that I haven't put in a scene like this in the previous chapter. I'd figured that this is the perfect time to insert the following scene.)</p><p>Sayaka noticed a memorial at the back yard. It has a picture of a dog on it. Makoto accompanied her in this visit. He recognized the dog in the memorial.</p><p>"So, is that your dog?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Yep," Makoto replied. "That's my dog. I used to have one when I was younger. It was a great companion. And then he died. My sister and I were heartbroken upon his death, but we moved on after that. We can't let someone's death drag us down too much."</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh. "I wish I had a pet," she said. "It would've been a great companion for when I was lonely. I should've asked my father to get me one someday."</p><p>"It's a shame that he wasn't around your home very often," Makoto said. "You know, come to think of it, I kind of feel your pain in losing a loved one. Sure, I lost a dog while you lost your mother. But still, we lost someone who is a part of our family. I'm quite surprised. We still find things that we have in common, even though we're nowhere close to each other on the popularity chart."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree with that," Sayaka said. "It surprised me as well that you used to own a dog, only for him to just...die."</p><p>"I haven't told anyone about that," Makoto said. "Except for Owada. He was asking if i was a dog person or a cat person, and I said that I was a dog person. So was him. Owada and I both used to own a dog, only for it to die. Which reminds me, are you more of a dog person or more of a cat person. If you were to get a pet, Sayaka, what would you prefer?"</p><p>Sayaka pondered about the question Makoto gave to her right now. She has never owned a pet before, though she has interacted with fans who does own one. Based on their experiences with their pets, Sayaka made her decision. "If had a pet, it would be a cat," she said. "Yeah, that's right. I'm more of a cat person."</p><p>"Okay," Makoto reacted. "But why?"</p><p>"Well, because I find cats cuter," Sayaka replied.</p><p>"Okay, I'm not gonna argue with you anymore," Makoto said. "After all, it's just everyone's preference. Everyone has different tastes."</p><p>Sayaka nodded her head in agreement. "That's true," she said. "I've met plenty of people who don't like me for some reason. I can respect them. They just have different tastes than most people."</p><p>Makoto nodded back. "You know, I can't believe that I forgot to talk about this earlier," he said. "It's not my fault that this slipped my mind. A lot has happened yesterday and it overwhelmed me. I just remembered this at the last minute. So, here we are. Now you know that I used to own a pet."</p><p>Sayaka grew a smile on her face. She learned a little more about Makoto.</p><p>"Let's get going," Makoto said. "We don't want to miss the train ride back to Hope's Peak Academy."</p><p>"I agree," Sayaka replied. "Well, time return to Hope's Peak Academy. I'm glad that I took this trip with you. We've really learned a lot about each other during this trip. But all journeys must come to an end, and our trip ends here. Let's go, Makoto. Let's not stand around any longer."</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka waved goodbye to the Naegis as they packed their stuff and began heading off back to Hope's Peak.</p><p>"Bye, brother! Bye, Sayaka!" Komaru said. "Be sure to visit us again!"</p><p>"We will!" Sayaka replied.</p><p>"Bye, Komaru! Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Makoto said. "It's been nice visiting home again, but now I must go!"</p><p>"Continue to enjoy your time in Hope's Peak, Makoto!" Mrs. Naegi said.</p><p>"Go for it, Makoto!" Mr. Naegi said, pumping his fist into the air. "Make us proud!"</p><p>Along the way, they encountered Mr. Maizono. He stared at the two of them, smiling.</p><p>"You two stay together," Mr. Maizono told them. "I hope you two marry each other in the future."</p><p>Sayaka shed a single tear from happiness. "I will, father," she said.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to make their way towards the train station, putting their hoods over their heads to hide their identities. They hope that somebody doesn't notice them and try to take their hoods off.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka walked into the train station, not minding the nearby people. Nobody seemed to be noticing them, which is a good thing. They were on the station waiting for the train to arrive. They were so close to leaving their hometown behind when something happened.</p><p>"Excuse me for a moment," a man said behind them. Makoto and Sayaka turned around and faced the man speaking to them.</p><p>"...What do you want?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"I'm looking for Sayaka Maizono," the man said. "I need her for something. Do you know where she is right now?"</p><p>Sayaka froze in place in fear. She realized that she's been caught.</p><p>The man soon realized something. "Hey, wait a minute..." he said. He reached out and grabbed Sayaka's hood, pulling it off her head. Sayaka didn't even try to stop him. Her was exposed for everyone to see. This caught everyone's attention.</p><p>"Ooh?" somebody gasped. "Is that...Sayaka Maizono?"</p><p>"What? She's here?" another said.</p><p>"Oh my gosh!" someone else gleefully cheered. "She's actually here!"</p><p>Makoto is starting to feel agitated. He's not happy that somebody exposed Sayaka. Without thinking, he pulled his hood off his head and shouted at the man who pulled Sayaka's hood off her. "Hey, you can't just walk up to someone and pull off their hood!" he shouted. "That's rude!" He then realized that he exposed himself. He looked around and saw everyone's shocked gazes. "What? Oh...darn.... What did I just do?"</p><p>Everyone's attention was also caught when Makoto unintentionally exposed himself.</p><p>"Is that the Ultimate Lucky Student?" somebody asked.</p><p>"What is he doing here?" another asked.</p><p>"Wait, why is he with Maizono?" someone else asked. "Does that mean...Maizono has a boyfriend?"</p><p>"There's no way our favorite idol would do such a thing!" yet another person shouted. "Getting into a relationship is like a death sentence to an idol's career! Maizono knows that, right?"</p><p>The man signaled everyone to calm down. "Settle down, everyone," the man ordered. "Do not say a word. Do not say anything about this!" He then turned towards Makoto and Sayaka, mostly on towards Sayaka. "Sayaka Maizono, we're going to have a long discussion about this. Come with me to the studio. Your manager wants to talk to you."</p><p>Sayaka opened her mouth and tried to talk. "But-" she said.</p><p>"Don't try to protest against this," the man said. "This is an important talk about your career going forward. Now, come with me. I don't want to waste any more time on this than I have to." He then began to walk away.</p><p>Sayaka reluctantly followed the man's orders. She remembered that man. He was one of the employees of her agency. There was no way she's getting out of this. She followed the man closely behind, leaving Makoto behind.</p><p>Makoto thought that he was not going to be involved with the discussion. He figured that Sayaka would be taken away from him temporarily. Soon, she would come back to him to talk about what happened during that discussion. Makoto began turning around back towards the tracks, resuming his wait for the train to arrive. He would have to ride the train alone, without Sayaka to accompany him.</p><p>To Makoto's surprise, that didn't happen.</p><p>"Take the boy with you," the man added. "He's part of this discussion as well."</p><p>Makoto was shocked by this. He turned around back at the man and Sayaka. "Wait, what?!" he gasped. "What do you mean I'm part of the discussion? All I did was-"</p><p>"I meant now, lucky boy," the man ordered.</p><p>Sayaka turned around and stared at Makoto with a sad look on her face. Sure, at least he gets to be with her, but her face told Makoto that this is not something she's looking forward to. Makoto doesn't know what to to at first, but he felt that he had to follow Sayaka along with that man. With a reluctant sigh, Makoto followed Sayaka.</p><p>Meanwhile, everyone in the station stared at each other, wondering what had happened right in front of their eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto found himself in the studio where Sayaka made her career. He can't believe he was standing in this building. He felt lucky that he got a chance to visit this place. He and Sayaka didn't even plan to do this. It just happened. Of course, Makoto wasn't here for a tour. Just a few minutes ago, he and Sayaka were called in by the manager for a meeting. Makoto didn't think that he would be involved in this, and yet he was.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka sat down at a table facing the manager. Both of them are nervous. The manager is not looking happy right now. They wondered if he's going to say something about forcing them to break up in order to preserve Sayaka's career, which would not be the ideal decision.</p><p>The manager sighed. He doesn't want to say this, but he felt that he must. "I had a feeling that something like this would happen," he said.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka were surprised...and confused at the same time.</p><p>"What?" Sayaka asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The manager lifted his head up and faced Sayaka. "I knew that you were getting a boyfriend, Miss Maizono," he said.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka gasped at the news. They couldn't believe it. The news has gotten to the manager. They're thinking about the worst possible outcome. Sayaka is considering latching on to Makoto, refusing to let him go for as long as she remains scared.</p><p>"We've gotten rumors you two were dating," the manager said. "I shouldn't be surprised. Ever since your latest album, Monochrome Love, was released, we've been waiting for that someone you've been singing about to come into your life. I should know. We had to cancel multiple events last year just to make you happy."</p><p>"Yeah, I remembered last year," Sayaka said nervously. "It was horrible for me to live through that year..."</p><p>"After the success of Monochrome Love, we began considering finding a boyfriend for you just to make you happy," the manager said.</p><p>Sayaka was surprised by what her manager told her. "You did?" she asked.</p><p>"Wait, hold up," Makoto said. "Aren't idols not allowed to hold romantic relationship? I know it has something to do with 'preserving her purity' or something."</p><p>The manager nodded. "Yes, we understand that," he said. "But we began considering to get Maizono a boyfriend. Things were going well for her for the past several years. And then she went into her first year of high school, the beginning of her worst year. It was so horrible. Like I said earlier, we had to cancel several events. We were struggling to keep her popularity up. Still, it was enough that it caught the attention of Hope's Peak Academy, who invited her to join them."</p><p>"I'm quite surprised that she still managed to remain popular even during last year," Makoto remarked. "But still, finding a boyfriend for Sayaka? Did you forget the consequences of that?"</p><p>"We know the consequences, boy," the manager said. "But we can't afford to cancel even more events. Soon, some other idol will catch up and take Maizono's spot at the top of the charts. We can't allow this to happen. After the release of Monochrome Love, we decided to get our Maizono a boyfriend. We believed that it's the only way that would cheer her up."</p><p>Sayaka is questioning what her manager was thinking. "So...you were doing this...the whole time?" she asked. "For me?"</p><p>The manager nodded. "We did," he said.</p><p>Sayaka had so many questions to ask about this. "But...why didn't you tell me?" she asked.</p><p>"We wanted to tell you the entire time," the manager said. "But as this boy said, we fear about the consequences of revealing that you had a boyfriend. We feared that someone is going to hear us talk about this and think that you're in a relationship, and would try to reveal it to the entire world. If that happen, well, that would be the end of your career."</p><p>Sayaka nodded in agreement with a sad look on her face. "Yeah, I agree," she said quietly. "That's why Makoto and I tried to hide our relationship from the rest of the world. I don't want our relationship to be revealed and for my career to be ruined."</p><p>The manager continued to talk. "But at the same time, we feared that your career won't remain stable for long," he said. "We can't keep this up forever. If you continued to force us to cancel events, your career would be ruined as well. It's a difficult situation. If we get a boyfriend for you, we risk having your relationship exposed, ruining your career. If we don't get a boyfriend and have you continue on you career with the mood you were at, someone else would catch up and knock you off your top position, ruining your career as well."</p><p>"That's a terrible position to be in," Makoto remarked. "You lose no matter what you do."</p><p>The manager turned towards Makoto for a brief moment. "Yeah, that was a terrible position," the manager replied. "But it turns out that we don't have to make this decision ourselves." He then turned back towards Sayaka. "Miss Maizono, your performances last summer have gone very successful. It seemed that your mood has significantly improved over the past several months. Tell me, did you find a boyfriend yourself?"</p><p>Sayaka nearly froze at the question. "What?" she asked. "What are you saying?!"</p><p>"You see, we've gotten rumors that you have a boyfriend," the manager said. "This boy right next to you must be your boyfriend. Is that right?"</p><p>Sayaka took a quick look at Makoto. She was shocked that her relationship with Makoto has been revealed to her manager. She began to fear for the worst.</p><p>Despite the potentially catastrophic consequences of revealing the truth, Makoto decided to speak out. "Yes," he bluntly said.</p><p>"Makoto!" Sayaka gasped. "You can't say that to my manager! What if we have to break to preserve my career? I don't want that to happen!" She nearly gave in to her urge of latching onto Makoto.</p><p>The manager took note of what Sayaka just did. "I see..." he said. "So, you two are in a relationship. You must've been very close. Tell me, how did this happen?"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka looked at each other. Sayaka was worried beyond belief, almost wanting to hide the truth. Makoto, on the other hand, was expecting Sayaka to say anything.</p><p>"Sayaka..." Makoto said. "Go ahead. Tell your manager your story with me."</p><p>"I-I can't!" Sayaka cried. "Y-you go ahead, Makoto! I-I don't wanna do it!"</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. "I don't care about what happens after the truth has been revealed," he said. "I've faced many terrible consequences after I've told the truth. Those aren't enough to stop me from being honest. No matter what, I keep on telling the truth. Secrets aren't meant to remain secrets forever. Eventually, somebody would discover them. Sayaka, we've kept our relationship hidden from the rest of the world for months, and now it's in danger of being revealed. The least damaging way we can let our secret be revealed is if we revealed it ourselves."</p><p>Sayaka shed a lone tear from her eye. She was shook by Makoto's words. "Makoto..." she said.</p><p>"I would like to tell the story of our relationship," Makoto said, "but I think you are more suited to this than me. You have more to say than me. I'm a totally unremarkable student before I was selected to be in Hope's Peak Academy. You're far from ordinary, despite your living conditions saying otherwise. You can do this, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka was unsure about how to pull this off. She took at her manager once again. It doesn't seem like he's interested in trying to separate her from Makoto. It's more like he wanted to know how they got to this point. Sayaka took in a deep breath as she began telling her story.</p><p>"Alright...I'll start," Sayaka said. "My story with Makoto started long before we got into a relationship. One day, back in middle school, I saw him rescue a crane."</p><p>"Rescue a crane?" the manager asked. "That's a remarkable achievement to hold."</p><p>"Eh, nobody thought too much of it," Makoto remarked. "Except for Sayaka. Little did I know, I caught her attention by caring for that crane."</p><p>"Yes, that did happen," Sayaka commented before continuing. "After I saw Makoto rescue that crane...how should I say it?" She paused for a moment to take another big breath. "I...fell in love with him. I wanted to talk to him after that. But I was so busy, almost always surrounded by my fans. Because of this, we never got the chance to talk. We soon graduated without saying a single word to each other. I was hoping that, during high school, I would see him again and get a chance to talk. But instead...he didn't attend the same school as me. I was so devastated when I realized that he's not in my school. That's why...last year went so bad."</p><p>"I was wondering why you went through a lot of bad times," the manager realized. "We should've realized this sooner. Our wonderful Maizono, the top idol in the world, was lovesick. She was starving for love. But...why? Why, Maizono, were you starved for love, and none of us noticed it?"</p><p>The manager grew ever more curious, which made Sayaka more nervous. Sayaka sighed in attempt to let the stress go out as she revealed the reason why she joined the idol industry.</p><p>"You see...it all goes back to why I decided to become an idol," Sayaka answered. "I lived a terrible home life. My mother died when I was young, and my father didn't stay at home for very long. I was so lonely at my home. I had...so many bad memories. The only thing that stopped me from losing it...was the idol shows. The idols that came before me...they gave me strength. I was inspired by those idols to become an idol myself. I wanted to give strength to others, just like the idols before. And those idols...they had the thing that I wanted...no, needed in my life. And that thing was love."</p><p>"Seems like you've made a great decision," the manager said. "You have reached the top of the charts during your career. You've became the Ultimate Idol! You've become an inspiration for so many people, just like the previous idols."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true..." Sayaka agreed. "But...a few years into my career, my goals changed."</p><p>The manager raised an eyebrow. "Goals?" he asked. "Changed? What are you saying, Maizono?"</p><p>Sayaka sighed. "I know," she said. "I have millions of fans all over the world, all giving me their love and adoration. But despite that...I felt that something was off about the love they're giving me."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" the manager asked. "You said that you joined the industry to get the love you've been missing from your life. Your father must've been a really awful father if he left you alone in your house all the time."</p><p>"Yeah..." Makoto replied. "He even said that he was a failure of a father..."</p><p>"But still, you've got what you've asked for," the manager continued. "Right?"</p><p>Sayaka shook her head. "No," she said. "The love I was getting...it didn't feel right. I soon realized that what I'm really looking for was deep love. The love I've been getting from my fans...it was shallow love. My fans only loved me because I am an idol, not because of me as a person."</p><p>"What?" the manager asked in shock. "Are you saying that you don't like your fans?"</p><p>"Not exactly..." Sayaka replied. "There are some fans who I really like to hang out with. But for the most part, I don't like it when I'm surrounded by fans, especially when I was trying to get through my daily life. I don't feel satisfied being around my fans at all. I only pretended to like hanging out with my fans as I don't want to disappoint them."</p><p>The manager is starting to understand where Sayaka is coming from. He is starting to realize that the Ultimate Idol has some problems that are hidden from the rest of the world. Sayaka has always been told that whenever she feels bad, she would hide her problems by putting up a smile. Now he's beginning to realize how damaging that mentality could be. Just because one pretends that a problem doesn't exist, that doesn't mean that the problem is solved. Sayaka has a lot of problems that needed to be solved, and their solution was to just hide it. No wonder last year went so badly for her. That was when the mask she's putting up is beginning to show its cracks.</p><p>"I can't believe that our brilliant Maizono, the Ultimate Idol, is suffering from all of these problems," the manager said. "I wonder how many idols like you are suffering from the same problems as you. This policy of always hiding your problems with a smile...it can only work for so long. There might have to be changes to that policy." He then took a glance at Makoto. "So, how does this lucky boy factor into you feeling much better than before? You did say that he rescued a crane. What happened after that?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Sayaka said. "Sorry, we went way off track. I had so many things to talk about with you."</p><p>"Did we?" the manager asked. "Sorry, that's on me. I was just wondering how last year went so badly for you. Anyway, where were we again?"</p><p>"The crane," Sayaka answered. "We were just about to get to the crane incident."</p><p>"Right, we were just talking about the crane," the manager said. "Go ahead."</p><p>"Well, like I said earlier, nothing really happened between me and Makoto after that crane incident," Sayaka continued. "I tried to hard to get a chance to talk to Makoto, but we never did. And then we graduated middle school and attended different high schools. I was beginning to lose hope that I'll never get a chance to talk to him ever again. And then...we both got invited to Hope's Peak Academy. I was scouted out as the Ultimate Idol, while Makoto got invited because his name got drawn at a lottery, becoming the Ultimate Lucky Student."</p><p>"I remembered that incident," the manager said. "I knew people treated being picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student very seriously. Last year though, things got really out of hand."</p><p>"Yeah, that's on me," Sayaka said. "After I was scouted, practically everyone hoped that they got picked as the Ultimate Lucky Student, just so they could get a chance to be my classmate."</p><p>The manager nodded in agreement. Then he began to recall the incident that happened a few months ago. "Let's see..." he began. "I've heard that someone was beaten very badly because they were the one who's name was picked. Am I getting this right?"</p><p>Makoto raised his hand. He was shaken quite violently because he had to recall that incident. "Yeah...that person was me," he said. "The person being beaten up, I mean."</p><p>"Ah, that's right," the manager said. "You're Makoto Naegi, right? This year's Ultimate Lucky Student?"</p><p>"Well, you did call me 'lucky boy' several times before..." Makoto pointed out.</p><p>"You must be a very lucky boy indeed," the manager said, much to the chagrin of Makoto. "Having Maizono as a classmate is everyone's dream. It looks like you and Maizono are in a relationship now. What happened between you two?"</p><p>"Oh, we fell in love alright," Sayaka said. "I felt like...I was finally happy for once when I talked to Makoto. I got deeper love from him than anyone else."</p><p>"I can conclude that," the manager said. "You two seemed very close, close enough that you two are comfortable calling each other by your given names."</p><p>"But it's not just deep love that I got from Makoto," Sayaka continued. "I...talked about my problems with him. After I saw Makoto rescue that crane, I felt that he's the only one who can understand me."</p><p>"I see," the manager replied. "So you were using your new boyfriend as your personal therapist. I'm impressed." His eyes shifted over to Makoto. "I could see you seeking a therapist career in the future, lucky boy."</p><p>"I only helped out one person through their problems..." Makoto replied. "I don't think I'll see myself taking that path anytime soon."</p><p>The manager let out a little laugh. "Well, it's no use trying to force you two to break up," he said. "We'll be creating more problems than solving them if we did that. That'll be a terrible idea." He then thought about some ideas about what to do with Makoto. "Naegi, I have some ideas about what to do with you."</p><p>"Huh?" Makoto said. "And what's that?"</p><p>"How about we make you an idol as well?" the manager suggested. "We don't see a lot of male idols these days. We would love to see a male idol someday!"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka were shocked by the suggestion.</p><p>"What?!" Makoto yelled.</p><p>"Y-you can't do that!" Sayaka cried.</p><p>"It's a brilliant idea!" the manager proclaimed. "You saved a crane once, Naegi. Cranes are an endangered species around here, even with conservation efforts. How about we have you as a promoter for animal rescue?"</p><p>"I-I only saved one crane!" Makoto said. "And I took care of animals before, but I wouldn't consider that rescuing them! This is insane! There's no way I can accept an offer like this!"</p><p>"Trust me, Naegi, you'll love this offer," the manager said. "We'll have you work alongside Maizono in various campaigns. You don't have to a part of her performances, but at least you get to work in the same agency as her. So, what do you say?"</p><p>It became too much for Makoto to handle, so he ended up fainting. He slammed his head on the desk, passing out in the process. Sayaka and her manager stared at Makoto for a few seconds, wondering what to do with him.</p><p>"Okay, if you don't want to be an idol like Maizono, then we can have you help her out instead," the manager suggested. "How does that sound now?"</p><p>Makoto doesn't respond.</p><p>"I don't think Makoto can respond," Sayaka said. "Though, I do like the idea of him being my helper. That way, whenever I feel bad, I can always turn to him. I'll just wait until he wakes up. I don't like the idea of making decisions for him without his permission."</p><p>After a while, it's been decided. Makoto would nor be an idol, but instead be Sayaka's personal therapist. This is how things have been going between the two of them for the past few months, no it's not like a lot of things have changed.</p><p>But what has been changed was that their relationship was at risk of being exposed to the outside world. There's no way that they can stop this from happening. So instead of standing by and hoping that there won't be much damage to Sayaka's reputation, they opted to reveal it themselves instead.</p>
<hr/><p>Sayaka sat in front of a large audience. In front of her is a microphone and a script for a speech that she has prepared. There are several cameras that are pointing at her. Behind her is a banner that says "Sayaka Maizono has a boyfriend". She has expected a strong reaction from the audience. After all, learning that their favorite idol is in a relationship is bound to spark some anger. Instead, everyone remained silent. It felt very strange when Sayaka saw that her audience is reacting this way, but she continued on. Taking in a deep breath, Sayaka began her speech.</p><p>"Good afternoon, everyone," Sayaka began. "You may already know me, but I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol." Her eyes briefly glanced at the banner behind her. "Look, I know that some of you might be angry at me. Learning that I have a boyfriend is really crushing news to some of you. I understand how harsh it is to say it, but...it's true. I do have a boyfriend."</p><p>There was a murmur among the audience. Someone signaled everyone to calm down.</p><p>"Now, my boyfriend, he's not a monster or anything like that," Sayaka continued. "Some people might see him that way. They think that he stole their dreams. He took away their dream of being in Hope's Peak Academy, their dream of bring the Ultimate Lucky Student, and the dream of being my classmate. However, my boyfriend's the sweetest person anyone can come across. Okay, he's one of the sweetest, but he's a great guy to be around. I don't regret choosing him as by boyfriend. I guess it's kind of fitting that he'd be the Ultimate Lucky Student. I'd bet many of the boys watching me have dreams of being my boyfriend. But anyways, everyone, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student."</p><p>There was a small applause in the audience. Sayaka didn't expect such a reaction. She expected everyone to have a much harsher reaction to see her boyfriend. More importantly, where's Makoto? He didn't come when he was supposed to. Sayaka looked off stage, wondering where he'd went.</p><p>"Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "Makoto, you're supposed to come here. Where are you? Are you listening to me?"</p><p>Suddenly, Makoto was shoved into the stage, falling on his face. That looked like it hurt. Sayaka got off her seat and helped Makoto get back up. Once he's up on his feet, Sayaka escorted Makoto right up to the table she's sitting at. Makoto looked at the audience and grew nervous. They were staring at him, all waiting for the moment when their relationship falls apart. At least, that's what he sees the audience as. He's not used to standing in front of a large crowd.</p><p>Sayaka sat down and continued her speech. "Listen, I'd like to tell all of you why I decided to date Makoto," she said. She took in a deep breath. This is going to be heavy. She knew that people's reaction to hearing about this would not be great, but she has to say it. Otherwise, people would probably not understand why she would date someone who looks so ordinary. She opened her mouth and revealed the truth. "The truth is...I have depression."</p><p>Nearly everyone in the audience gasped upon hearing it. That's the expected reaction. Some of the people began saying stuff. They were baffled. It was clear that some of them does not like what they're hearing. Someone signaled them to quiet down and listen.</p><p>Sayaka began shedding tears. "I know, it's awful to hear this," she said as she continued to cry. "But it's true. I really do have depression. It's...been with me...for a long time." Sayaka wiped the tears from her eyes. Her tone began lifting up, though it still sounded sad. "Listen, I had an awful childhood. When I was young, mt mom died. My father spent many long hours at work to cope with the loss. I was left alone in my house, alone to take care of myself. It was awful living on my own without my parents. I was so young. I often watched idol performances on television. They were some of the only things that helped me escape my awful life. It's because of them that I decided to become an idol. I wanted to find love, the thing that my life was lacking."</p><p>Some of the audience members got confused. This idol joined the industry to find love. What kind of love? Doesn't matter to them. They think that they're giving her all the love she wanted. Despite this, she decided to get a boyfriend. Why?</p><p>Sayaka continued her speech, about to get to why she got a boyfriend. "I once thought that the love from you guys would be good enough," she said. "After all, that's what the idols that inspired me have. I was starved for love when I was young, and I needed it badly. But it turns out that there are many different kinds of love, and the love I'm getting from you...it's not good enough. You all loved me, but only as an idol. You didn't love me as a person. I quickly realized that what I really needed was deep love. I needed someone who loves me as a person. I don't know if I'll ever find someone like that, but I've found that person."</p><p>Sayaka turned to Makoto. Makoto glanced at Sayaka. They both exchanged gazes with each other. It felt like they could do this forever, but a few moments later Sayaka turned back towards her audience.</p><p>"I first saw Makoto back in middle school," Sayaka said. "We both attended the same school before Hope's Peak Academy. He was in charge of taking care of the animals. The only one, in fact. Nobody else joined his club. One day, something incredible happened. A crane landed in the school pond. It looked injured. The teachers assigned it to Makoto, and he took good care of that crane. Once it completely healed up, he lead it back into the forest and released it. I saw him do that. It was in that moment where I felt that I discovered the one who would love me as a person. I...fell in love with him. From that moment on, I wanted to speak to him, get a chance to know him better. But...it took a long time before I got a chance to speak to him. All throughout middle school, I waiting for the moment to talk to him. But that moment never came. He didn't even approach me when he had the chance. As a result, we both graduated without speaking a word to each other."</p><p>There were some people in the audience who felt bad for Sayaka. They loved her a lot over the years. To hear the story of their favorite idol made their hearts sank.</p><p>"I was devastated," Sayaka continued. "I began losing hope that I'll ever get to see Makoto again. I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life, forever separated from the one I love. That is...until we were reunited by Hope's Peak Academy. We're finally classmates now. I was so excited when I heard the news. I met him as soon as I can, before we could meet our classmates. I was so relieved. I can finally be with the one that I love. We did the usual things that a couple would so. We hung out and studied together. It was great. Even though I am an idol, he treated me like a normal person. I feel like I've made the right choice."</p><p>It sounded like Sayaka had a great time with Makoto. It doesn't sound like they did anything...dirty together. Sure, Sayaka's pure image was shattered, but then again that pure image was shattered as soon as she revealed all the awful things about herself.</p><p>Sayaka let out a heavy breath. "After a while, I began thinking about making this relationship deeper," she said. "There was a lot of things that I needed to get off my chest. There was a lot of things that I want to talk about. I began talking to Makoto about my problems. It...hurts to say those things to him, but I don't want to keep them to myself any longer. I told him everything he needs to know about me. He listens to me and understood me. It was at this moment where we took our relationship deeper, which brings us to where we are today."</p><p>The audience was caught off guard by how quickly this relationship developed. They thought that Sayaka was in a relationship with Makoto for a long time, possibly for years. They learned that she knew Makoto for years, but the relationship didn't begin until the beginning of the school year. It was surprising how quickly these two have developed their relationship. It only took them months to get to this point. It looks like Makoto really does deserve his title.</p><p>Still, there are some audience members who are resentful that Makoto took Sayaka away from them. They wanted Sayaka for themselves, and they aren't willing to accept her having anyone else. These are the types of people that Sayaka should address right now.</p><p>"I know how angry some of you are at me for dating Makoto," Sayaka said. "I understand that. You dream of being with me. You want to have me. You want to attack someone who's dating me, just because they took away your dream. Well, Makoto...he has his own problems. You attacking him...it's going to bring back some bad memories. But I think he's better suited to explaining that than me. I want all of you to listen to him. Because he has experienced something like that before, and I don't want bad things to happen to him."</p><p>Sayaka stood up and offered her seat to Makoto, taking her script along with her. Makoto took the seat and looked at his script. It's rather short, but they contain some powerful words.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi, the boyfriend to Sayaka Maizono," Makoto began. "Listen, I know how some of you hate me. You hate me because I'm dating Sayaka. You hate me because I took away your dreams. You want to hurt me because I have everything that you don't. Well, to tell you the truth, I have seen people like that before. It's not a pleasant experience."</p><p>Suddenly, the anger within some of the audience died down a little.</p><p>Makoto took in a deep breath. "You see, a few months ago, I was selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student for Hope's Peak Academy," he said. "It should be a dream come true for many people. If your name got picked in the lottery, you get to attend the most prestigious school in the world and are guaranteed success when you graduate. With Sayaka attending that school as well, even more dreams are being fulfilled as well. With so many good things happening, this has got to be the best day of my life. Right? Well, some people who think just like some of you would disagree. After I was chosen as the Ultimate Lucky Student, some of those guys...they hurt me. Badly. It was a horrible experience. I've experienced pain from them before, but not at that level. I felt...broken after that experience. I wonder if I'll ever be fixed after that happened to me."</p><p>Some of the people who once held angry thoughts at Makoto are now starting to reconsider their actions they were about to take. This is a boy who has been hurt by those who think like them. The way he's describing that pain...it made them wonder if it's worth hurting someone for some...irrational reason.</p><p>"But then, I met Sayaka," Makoto continued. "I wasn't sure what do at first. After all, the Ultimate Idol was...there, right in front of me. I'm sure that some of you, if given the opportunity, would take the chance to be with her. But me...I just stood there, stunned by her appearance. I know I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, but that felt like something that's too good to be true. There's no way that the Ultimate Idol, or any idol, would be willing to interact with me."</p><p>The audience seems to be agreeing with Makoto. After all, he looks pretty much like a normal kid. What kind of idol would be willing to hang out with someone like him?</p><p>Oh, right. An idol who's personally familiar with him. They remembered that Makoto and Sayaka used to attend the same middle school before they were reunited at Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>"And then, Sayaka began interacting with me," Makoto continued. "We did pretty much what a typical high school couple would do. I know, it's crazy. I used to be unsure of what to do with Sayaka, since she's an idol. But then she began doing things that I find myself to be the most comfortable doing: behaving like a typical student. Through these interactions, we began growing close to each other. We became more comfortable with each other. Over the past few months, we became friends. It was from that point onward that I began feeling like I belong in Hope's Peak. When I first got invited there, I lacked confidence. I was going to be surrounded by highly talented people, and I don't have a recognized talent other than luck. I felt out of place, being an ordinary student living among the talented. But thanks to Sayaka and some of my classmates, my confidence came back. I wouldn't imagine myself saying this months ago, but I feel happy that my name was picked. I really deserve to be the Ultimate Lucky Student."</p><p>The audience is starting to feel more comfortable with letting Sayaka have Makoto be her boyfriend. He doesn't sound like he dated Sayaka just so he can say that he has an idol as a girlfriend. It's more like he decided to date Sayaka because Sayaka wanted to. It's a strange story, but after hearing Sayaka's story, they began to understand why Sayaka would do that.</p><p>But the audience has a feeling that things will turn nasty. After all, Sayaka has mentioned that she is suffering from various mental illnesses. They wonder when Makoto would bring this up.</p><p>Makoto let out a heavy sigh. "And then...one day, Sayaka came up to me in a terrible mood," he said. He could tell that the audience knew that this would be coming. "I asked Sayaka what's going on with her. She told me everything about her and why she's feeling that way. That includes all the nasty stuff like...her depression. She even told me how she was denied help, as her managers feared that it would 'ruin her pure image' or something. I was horrified. Me and my sister were big fans of her, and neither of us knew that. None of you guys knew that until now. I was conflicted on what to do next. I don't really deserve Sayaka at first, but after hearing that from her, I knew that I couldn't let her remain that way. My initial image of her was shattered, but that doesn't mean that her mood can't be improved. I knew that she desperately needed help, and that she couldn't hide her problems forever. She helped me out at least once before. I just had to return the favor and help her back. I became her personal therapist."</p><p>Some of the audience members began to wonder why Makoto is the Ultimate Lucky Student, as it seemed that there was hidden talent within him. They think he deserves to have a recognized talent and that the Ultimate Lucky Student could go to someone else. Maybe he could be the Ultimate Animal Caregiver, considering that he saved a crane on his own. Oh well. It doesn't seem like he's been working at an animal shelter, so maybe he doesn't deserve that title...yet.</p><p>"I helped her out over several sessions," Makoto said. "She talked about her problems and I tried my best to help her out. Over time, her mood began to improve, to the point where she could genuinely be happy, no longer needing a mask to hide her problems. Still, she sometimes relapsed back into her depression, but at least she now has someone who can help her out. Her depression problems are now even less of an issue than before, thanks to me. So the next time you see Sayaka smiling and it feels genuine, you now know who to thank."</p><p>The audience now felt happy that their favorite idol got help. Thanks to Makoto, Sayaka now feels happier than ever before. They couldn't remember the last time Sayaka felt this genuinely happy.</p><p>"That's all I have to say about me and my relationship with Sayaka," Makoto said, coming to a close. "Sayaka helped me, and I helped Sayaka. I hope all of you understand why Sayaka decided to get herself a boyfriend, even if it means shattering the dreams of her fans. I'm sorry if I took away your dreams, even if it wasn't my fault. Thank you for listening to me."</p><p>Rounds of applause fill the air as Makoto stood up and offered the seat to Sayaka. Sayaka sat down on the seat, continuing where she left off.</p><p>"So, as you can see, I'm a girl with a lot of problems," Sayaka said. "I lived a horrible home life. I made terrible decisions. I saw terrible things happen to me. I lived a life full of regrets. But if there's two things that I won't regret doing, it would be getting myself a boyfriend and seeking help. I'm glad that I got to meet Makoto. He's an amazing boy. And I'm glad that I got myself help. I wouldn't be this genuinely happy. But that doesn't mean that the troubles are over. I've met many of my fans who are suffering from the same conditions as I am. They have at least one mental disorder that is getting in the way of their life, sometimes to the point of being crippling. Those who are like me, those who are in suffering, I have something to say to you. You need to get help. It's no use sitting around doing nothing. You *need* help. Don't be afraid of finding help. There's no shame in that. But where is shame is you refusing to get help. It's not okay for you if you refuse the help you need. Trust me, it's going to be damaging in the long run."</p><p>It seems like Makoto has something else to say. "Oh, I just realized!" he said. "To everyone who is still bitter that they're not the Ultimate Lucky Student, don't worry over what you could've been. Think about what you can be. Just because you weren't invited to Hope's Peak Academy, that doesn't mean that it's over for you. You can do something in your life. You just have to find it. As for me, I'm still thinking about what I want to do when I graduate. I'm probably going to be chased by companies who want to hire me to boost their profits, as if having a lucky person on the team would help with that."</p><p>They could hear a few audience members having a little laugh. Yeah, sure, they thought.</p><p>Sayaka bowed down to everyone. "Thank you for coming here and listening to us," she said. "To be honest, I feel great revealing my secrets to you rather than someone else doing it. I feel great explaining why I did the things that got me here. I once felt like nobody truly understands me. I hope this will make you understand me even more. I hope this will make you understand Makoto as well. And I hope that all of you learned something from this. Have a great day, everyone."</p><p>That was not what the audience expected when they first came here. They were expecting to see Sayaka apologizing for having a boyfriend, shaming herself for falling in love. What they got instead was Sayaka revealing some of her secrets and explaining why she got a boyfriend. Not only that, but her boyfriend explained his story and his experience with people who don't like him because he got the chance to be with Sayaka. Before, Sayaka's reputation would've been ruined if word had gotten out that she was dating. Now, almost everyone is happy that Sayaka got a boyfriend as it means that her mood was significantly improved. Not only that, but they left the speech having learned something.</p><p>There are people out there who are suffering just like Sayaka. Perhaps, if they had gotten the help they need, things would've been much better.</p>
<hr/><p>In the weeks since Sayaka made that speech, her reputation has changed. A lot of her fans were angered that Sayaka got a boyfriend. They were also angered that she revealed that she has depression. Learning those things have completely shattered their pure, innocent image of her. As a result, they stopped being fans of Sayaka and moved on to another idol.</p><p>But those who have abandoned Sayaka as an idol make up a small minority of her fans. For most of her fans, they've gotten a deeper appreciation of her. They liked her even more because of that speech. They relate to her even more thanks to what she revealed about herself. It turns out that there's a lot more people who are similar to Sayaka than many people realize. Thanks to her, some people who are suffering from a mental disorder are able to seek out the help that they needed. And thanks to her boyfriend Makoto, people who knew a loved one who is suffering are given encouragement to help them out.</p><p>The results of that speech were unexpected. People thought that Sayaka's reputation would go downhill when she admitted that she has a boyfriend, just like many idols before her. They were wrong. Instead, Sayaka's reputation actually got better. Before, Sayaka was an idol meant for entertainment. Now, Sayaka is becoming someone who deserves to be idolized. She's really becoming true to her title of the Ultimate Idol.</p><p>As for Makoto, he too became famous. People once thought that Makoto became Sayaka's boyfriend for shallow reasons. After all, most boys wanted to have an idol as girlfriend just so they could boast that their girlfriend was an idol. But Makoto was not like those people. He didn't date Sayaka just because he can. He cared for her and wanted to help her out. Those are the reasons why he dated Sayaka. Makoto might seem lucky that he got an idol as a girlfriend, but Sayaka was also lucky. If the Ultimate Lucky Student were to be anyone else, who knows what will happen to her.</p><p>However, there's still one thing that bothered both Makoto and Sayaka. And that is, where did the rumors that they were dating come from?</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto was walking back to the train station one day after a visit to his family. During this walk, he had an encounter with some familiar people.</p><p>"Hey! Halt!" a bully said from right behind Makoto.</p><p>Makoto stopped for a moment. He knew exactly who those people are. He didn't fear them.</p><p>"So, it's you again," Makoto said. "Back for more, right?"</p><p>"What happened to the rumors?" a bully asked. "Maizono's reputation was supposed to be ruined! If we can't have Maizono, then no one can! So why? Why did it backfire!"</p><p>The bullies didn't watch their mouths. Makoto knew where those rumors came from.</p><p>"So it was you who started the rumors," Makoto said. "You started the rumors that Sayaka was dating me. Isn't that right, bullies?" He turned around with a threatening look on his face.</p><p>The bullies were shocked. "What?" they gasped.</p><p>"How did you figure it out?" a bully asked, now starting to get scared.</p><p>Makoto grinned at his former bullies. "You said it yourself," he said.</p><p>The bullies were frightened. They couldn't figure out why.</p><p>Makoto continued his confrontation with the bullies. "Remember when you told me to not speak the truth?" he asked. "Remember when you attacked me for revealing the truth? Well, it looks like you spoke the truth of where that rumor came from, therefore doing the same thing that I always do."</p><p>"But..." a bully said. The bullies are losing their words. "Maizono..."</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. "You're still thinking about having Sayaka for yourself, aren't you?" he said, much to the shock of his bullies. "You know what? To be completely honest, you will never get Sayaka."</p><p>The bullies are starting to become nervous.</p><p>"B-but..." a bully said. It's clear that he's starting to completely lose it. "W-we all d-deserve Maizono b-better than you. Y-you d-don't..."</p><p>Makoto sighed and shook his head. "No," he said. "That's wrong."</p><p>The bullies are really starting to become terrified. Only one of them is able to speak. "W-why?" he said.</p><p>Makoto started at his bullies with a threatening look. "You don't understand Sayaka," he said. "You don't like Sayaka as a person. You only like Sayaka as an idol. The only ones who deserve to be close to her are those who understand her. I understood Sayaka. She talked about her problems with me and I helped her out. She choose me over everyone else because she knew that I was the one who could save her from her problems. Sayaka would never choose you, because she knew that you'll make her problems worse. Do you understand? You don't deserve Sayaka. And based on your recent behavior, neither would anyone else."</p><p>The bullies wanted to retaliate by talking back. They wanted to harm Makoto because he was dating Sayaka. But they couldn't. They had no words to say. The only thing that the bullies knew to do is to physically hurt Makoto.</p><p>One of the bullies clutched his fist tightly. His fist was shaking with anger. He doesn't want to deal with Makoto anymore. He began charging towards Makoto head on, his fist pulled all the way back.</p><p>"Screw you, Lucky Bastard!" the bully shouted as he charged towards Makoto.</p><p>Makoto was unfazed at the bully's attempt to hurt him. He had plenty of time to move out of the way. He sighed as he stepped out of the way of the punch, letting the bully fall flat on his face.</p><p>The other bullies were shocked to see this. They gasped as they saw their friend fall.</p><p>It wasn't over just yet. The bully who attempted to punch Makoto lifted himself up and turned towards Makoto. His face was covered with abrasions. They looked nasty. He looked like he needed medical attention. His face was still angry.</p><p>"S-screw you..." the bully said.</p><p>Sounds of sirens began to fill the air, much to the confusion of everyone.</p><p>"Wait, sirens?" a bully asked as everyone except for Makoto began looking around. "Where are they coming from?"</p><p>All of a sudden, everyone found themselves surrounded by police cars. All the bullies began freaking out.</p><p>"What's going on over here?" a police officer asked as he got out of the car. "We've gotten an emergency call over here!"</p><p>One of the bullies pointed to Makoto, who had another bully on the ground next to him. "I saw him shove my friend into the ground!" he claimed. "It's true! I saw the whole thing!"</p><p>That would be a convincing story...if the police didn't recognize the faces.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute..." a police officer realized. "You guys are the ones who've been expelled from your school! So, you're off doing trouble again, aren't you? You never learn."</p><p>The bullies were shocked. They realized that they are now helpless. The police won't help them in this instance.</p><p>Makoto walked up to a police officer. "What's your report, young man?" the officer asked.</p><p>"To be honest, I've been hurt by these boys before," Makoto reported. "I've been hurt by them many times before, but this is the third time they've taken extreme measures against me. In this instance, I saw one of them try to hurt me. I stepped out of the way and let him fall."</p><p>The officers believed Makoto, as he has no record of him doing anything bad. The bullies, on the other hand, were expelled from their school and are about to cause even more trouble. It's not hard to guess which one the police arrested.</p><p>Needless to say, the bullies are taken by the police, with Makoto watching the whole thing happen.</p><p>These bullies have caused Makoto trouble many times before. He's happy that they're no longer a part of his life now. He hoped that his former bullies learn from their mistakes and improve themselves, but based on his experience with them that's not likely to happen.</p><p>More importantly, who called the police?</p><p>Makoto turned around and saw a girl with long blue hear wearing a blue hoodie. Just kidding, it's Sayaka. Makoto knew exactly who that person is. Sayaka took off her hood and smiled at Makoto. One of her hands is behind her back. She showed Makoto what she is hiding. She's holding her phone, and she has the emergency number ready.</p><p>"Thanks, Sayaka," Makoto said. "You saved me there."</p><p>"You're welcome," Sayaka replied.</p><p>Makoto doesn't know why Sayaka was here, but that doesn't matter. He walked up to her. "I'm heading back to Hope's Peak," he said. "Wanna come?"</p><p>"I was going to do that anyways," Sayaka said. "But, yes."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka then headed off to the train station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day in the Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title for this chapter was the original title for the previous chapter. It was changed to be more fitting to the contents of the chapter.</p><p>For the entire duration of the play, Makoto and Sayaka will be referred to differently. Makoto will be referred to as Hikoboshi while Sayaka will be referred to as Orihime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's the day. Makoto and Sayaka have prepared for weeks for this. They're going to do a play together. They've got everything down. They remembered their roles. They memorized their lines. They made sure that they don't call each other by their real names for the duration of the play. They're going to do something that Sayaka has always dreamed of doing. She has asked her agency to do this for a few years, but the plans haven't started until now. With Makoto on board, they could finally begin plans for the play.</p><p>What is this play?</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka are going to reenact the legendary love story of Hikoboshi and Orihime.</p><p>Sayaka is the perfect candidate to play Orihime. Legends said that Orihime was a talented princess, well known for her beautiful clothing. But despite being very skilled, she felt that she could never find love. Sayaka relates to the princess, as she is similar to Orihime in many ways. They're talented girls who are desperate for love.</p><p>As for who will take the role of Hikoboshi, that hasn't always been this easy. For the play to work, they're going to need a male actor to come in and play that role. And it has to be someone who's around Sayaka's age. There's not a lot of male idols in the industry, and the few male idols that does exist are mainly foreign. There's little chance that any male idol would be willing to take such a role. Even if they did find someone who could fill the role, Sayaka is sensitive to what boy they chose. If they didn't choose right, Sayaka could feel something...wrong during her mandatory interaction with whatever boy they choose. It would likely ruin the whole experince.</p><p>But now that they have Makoto, they could easily fill that role. Hikoboshi is usually depicted as a cowherd or a farm boy, a job that's mostly filled by common people back in ancient times. Makoto has never done farming before, but he used to be a commoner before he was selected by Hope's Peak Academy. As a result, he fits the role easily. On top of that, he has an actual relationship with Sayaka, meaning that their interactions during the play could feel genuine and thus improve the overall experience.</p><p>For the past few weeks, Makoto and Sayaka have done rehearsals on this play. It wasn't a particularly long play. They've gotten everything down within the first few days. They spent most of that time refining their work and perfecting their performances.</p><p>The day arrives. Today is Sayaka's birthday. One year ago, Sayaka confessed her love to Makoto and she began receiving help from him. In return, Sayaka helped Makoto through his own problems. They've gone very close to each other ever since they were reunited at Hope's Peak Academy. It's time to show off how far they've gotten together through this play. It's time for the play to begin.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto was in the changing room all dressed up for the play. His costume for the play are farmer's clothing, complete with a conical rice hat. There are only a few minutes left before the play begins. Makoto spent those last few minutes adjusting his costume.</p><p>A staff member opened the door and peeked his head out. "Are you ready, Naegi?" he asked. "The play is about to start."</p><p>"It's Hikoboshi," Makoto corrected. "But anyways, yeah. I'm ready."</p><p>"Good," the staff member said. "Time to get on stage!"</p><p>Makoto stopped for a moment. "Can I say something?" he asked.</p><p>The staff member stopped and listened to Makoto. "What is it?" he asked. "Make it quick. We don't have much time."</p><p>Makoto sighed for a moment. "To be honest, I've never performed in a play before," he said. "This is actually my first time doing it. I'm pretty nervous. I'm not sure about how this will go."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure it'll be great," the staff member assured. "We did a practice performance in front of a test audience, and they loved it. I'm sure it'll be the same for everyone else. Now, time to get out. We're about to begin!"</p><p>Makoto exited the changing room and headed towards the stage.</p>
<hr/><p>Sayaka was in the changing room also dressed up for the play. She is dressed like a traditional Japanese princess, wearing a royal blue kimono. Her costume is quite complicated, so she got help from a few staff members in getting herself dressed. There are only a few minutes left before the play begins. Sayaka has done performances many times before, so she felt confident about doing her role.</p><p>"Alright, we're all set!" the staff member said. "Just in time, too! Maizono, are you ready to start?"</p><p>Sayaka stared at her helper with a disapproving look. "Excuse me, but I wasn't addressed properly," she said. "Can you speak again?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that," the staff member said. She embarrassed herself a little over that small mistake. "Alright, Orihime. Your Highness, are you prepared to partake in the play?"</p><p>Sayaka couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, that's enough," she declared. "This is getting silly. But yeah, I'm ready as always."</p><p>"Good!" the staff member said. She walked up to the door and opened it up. "Here you go, Orihime. The stage is that way. Oh, and a quick reminder that your costume is a little restrictive on your legs. Make sure you don't run too much."</p><p>Sayaka stood up and walked her way out of the changing room. "It's alright," she said. "I understand."</p><p>The staff member accompanied Sayaka as they made their way towards the stage.</p><p>"I can't believe that the practice performance went so well," the staff member remarked. "You're an amazing performer, Maizono. We expected the test audience to like the play. We did not expect the stunning praise this play got. You and Naegi worked so well together!"</p><p>"I know," Sayaka replied. "It just...well, it just feel so natural. So genuine."</p><p>"Is it really?" the staff member asked. "Well, there's a good chance that the audience will love this play as well. Now come on. We're about to start!"</p><p>Sayaka entered the stage, ready to start the play.</p>
<hr/><p>The play begins and the curtains rises.</p><p>Once upon a time, in the land of the heavens, a beautiful young princess is seen on the banks of a starry river. She is weaving beautiful clothing. Her name is Orihime, the famous princess known for her legendary beautiful clothing. Her works are so treasured and sought after that buyers spent nearly their entire salary just to get their hands on the clothes. Some of her works are not for sale, and are displayed in her palace.</p><p>Orihime has just finished one of her clothing. She picked it up and showed it off. "Look, father," she said. "Look at what I made!"</p><p>The Emperor of the Stars, though not physically here, saw the clothing that Orihime made. He nodded approvingly. "Great work, my beautiful daughter," he said. "You've made another great piece of clothing. Everyone in the land would love to get their hands on this."</p><p>Orihime added her new clothing to her collection. "Can I make more?" she asked her father.</p><p>"Go on ahead," the Emperor said. "I'm waiting to see your next work, my daughter."</p><p>Orihime went back to work, starting to create another piece of clothing.</p><p>Orhime was a talented princess. She is well known in the land as holding many different talents and being very skilled at them. The one thing she's mainly known for, though, is the clothing that she makes. She has worked long and hard to make the clothing. Some of her most famous works took her weeks to make and perfect. For most of her clothing, it took Orihime only a few days just to make them, and a few more to polish them up. It was a great life for Orihime, making beautiful clothing for the world to see.</p><p>Well, until it wasn't.</p><p>While to the outside world Orihime was a cheerful young girl, on the inside Orihime is sad. Due to her work taking up so much of her time, Orihime didn't spend much time outside of her palace. She wasn't even arranged in a marriage. As a result, she felt that she couldn't find love. Over time, this desire for companionship grew, to the point where it debilitated. She was desperate to find love and wanted to search for it, but her work left her with little time to find it.</p><p>One day, the unthinkable happened. Orhime sat next to her workstation. She's not doing anything. She's just blankly starting at her equipment. Tears began to form from her dull eyes. Her mind became filled with thoughts of companionship, leaving no room for creative ideas.</p><p>"Orihime?" the Emperor said. "Daughter, is there something wrong?"</p><p>Orihime looked up from her workstation, tears still flowing from her eyes. "Father..." she began. "I...I need something."</p><p>"Alright, I'm listening," the Emperor said. "What do you need, my daughter?"</p><p>"I...need love," Orihime said.</p><p>The Emperor sighed. "I figured that you were going to say that," he said. "You're lonely all the time, spending all your time here working on your clothing. How about you stop for a moment and take a break?"</p><p>Orihime wiped way her tears. "Okay..." she said.</p>
<hr/><p>Orihime took a break from working for a moment. She wandered outside the palace to look for love. It was difficult for her. As soon as her search for love began, she is swarmed by her male subjects who all wanted to be her love interest. None of them looked appealing to the princess. They just didn't feel right for her. Orihime rejected all of them and resumed her search.</p><p>Her travels have brought her across the river and into a farm. It's located on the opposite side of her palace. The palace is even visible from across the river. The farm is full of cows grazing on grass. They seem very peaceful and not willing to harm her.</p><p>Well, mostly peaceful.</p><p>There is just one cow who is a bit more aggressive than the others.</p><p>The cow noticed Orihime. It doesn't recognize her. Thinking that she's an outsider, the cow charged towards her. Orihime panicked when she saw the cow charging towards her. She shut her eyes and attempted to shield herself from the cow, but her defense is flimsy. She thought she was done for.</p><p>Just as when Orihime thought she was going to be hit, something unexpected happened. A boy moved in front of her, shielding her from the cow. The boy extended his hand out, and the cow began to slow down. Orihime wondered why the cow didn't hit her. She opened her eyes and saw the boy standing in front of her. Initially, she was confused about what the boy is doing, but a quick peek revealed that the boy is calming the cow down.</p><p>The boy rubbed his hand against the cow's head. "There, now," he said. "Our visitor is not an invader. You can calm down."</p><p>The cow felt relaxed after being rubbed by the boy. It then walked away, minding its own business.</p><p>Orihime was amazed by the boy. She saw him save her from danger. Her heart felt touched by this kind action. She began looking at the boy. His clothing suggests that he's a farmer, and it has seen better days. There are rips and tears all over his clothing. They seemed to be covered up with patches. He doesn't look like he has royal blood within him, but still, he does have a noble heart.</p><p>The boy then turned around and saw who he had just saved. He realized that it was the princess who came to visit. "Oh..." he said in surprise. "Uh...greetings Your Highness. What can I do for you today?"</p><p>"Nothing, really," Orihime replied. "You did something to me right now. You saved me."</p><p>The boy scratched his head. "Well, it's nothing special, really," he said. "I've done this many times before. I had to calm down several of my cows just today. Some of them really don't like outsiders."</p><p>Orihime doesn't feel respected by the boy. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You just saved me, the princess. Isn't that something to be proud of?"</p><p>"It's not my job to protect you, Your Highness," the boy said. "You have several guards whose job is to protect you, yes?"</p><p>"Well...that's true..." Orihime said. "But-"</p><p>"If that's the case, then where are they?" the boy asked.</p><p>Orihime has no words to say about that.</p><p>The boy then turned his back on Orihime. "Well, I'd better get going," he said. "My farm is calling me. You should return to your palace, Your Highness. I don't understand why you would be here. Have a good day." He then began to walk away.</p><p>Orihime could feel like she's falling in love with the boy. She watched as he walked away and began to panic. "Wait!" she said. "I didn't even get to know your name!"</p><p>The boy stopped in place. "Does that even matter?" he asked. "I'm a commoner living in this kingdom. Do you really care about some commoner's name?"</p><p>"Yes!" Orihime cried.</p><p>The boy sighed. "Well, if you insist," he said. "They call me Hikoboshi. There. That's it. Now, move along with your day, Your Highness. You have no business being in my farm."</p><p>Orihime didn't care. She was madly in love with Hikoboshi. Before Hikoboshi could even take a single step, Orihime jumped on him and began hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Hey!" Hikoboshi shouted. "Your Highness! What are you doing?" He struggled to get Orihime off him. "Let go of me!"</p><p>Orihime stared into Hikoboshi intensely. Their eyes locked on to each other. They could feel like they could stare into each other's soul. Hikoboshi stopped struggling while Orihime loosened her grip. A mutual feeling formed between them.</p><p>"Your Highness..." Hikoboshi said.</p><p>"Please," Orihime requested. "Call me Orihime."</p>
<hr/><p>Hikoboshi and Orihime began to grow their relationship from that point forward. They became fast friends from their first encounter. They did great things to each other during their relationship. Hikoboshi was chosen as the royalty's personal farmer, delivering them high quality foods from his farm. In return, Orihime gifted Hikoboshi with an improved and fixed up version of his clothing. He felt more comfortable wearing his old clothing at first, but then grew to like his new clothing. It felt much better than his worn out clothes. Eventually, the two lovers married and had several children. Despite Hikoboshi not being connected to royalty through blood, he was accepted into the royal family. Things are looking perfect for the couple.</p><p>Until it wasn't.</p><p>After the marriage, both Hikoboshi and Orihime went through some troubling times. Hikoboshi stopped caring about his farm and monitoring his animals, allowing them to roam across the field. Some of the cows crossed the river and reached the other side, causing trouble for some townspeople. At the same time, Orihime stopped producing new clothing. She was famous for producing the highest quality clothing anyone could ever achieve. To have her stop doing her job made many of the wealthy serious that they're not getting new beautiful clothes.</p><p>The Emperor saw these things happen. Initially, he was happy to let his daughter find love from anyone, regardless of who they are. Now, he's angry at his daughter for ignoring her job. Not only that, but he's also angry at Hikoboshi for not doing his job and letting his cows wander across the kingdom and causing trouble for some people. He was displeased at the couple, so he decided to take action.</p><p>"My daughter, what are you doing?!" the Emperor yelled.</p><p>"I'm sorry, father!" Orihime cried. "I forgot! I forgot that I still have my job!"</p><p>"Sorry?" the Emperor asked, not buying the apology. "You had years to realize this, my daughter. Years! Do you realize how much beautiful clothing you could've made in that time? Do you?"</p><p>Orihime sniffled and wiped away her tears.</p><p>The Emperor wasn't done. He turned his attention to Hikoboshi. "And you, Hikoboshi," he said. "Do you realize how long it's been since the last time you've been at your farm? Do you know what happened to your farm?"</p><p>"Oh yeah..." Hikoboshi said. "That farm. I forgot about it. So...how's my farm doing?"</p><p>"Do you understand the news?" the Emperor asked. "Ever since you've abandoned your farm, it's been in disarray! All of your crops are gone! They've been sitting there waiting to be harvested for years! And your cows? They've started to wander the kingdom in your absence. I've gotten reports that some of your cows are in towns and are causing trouble. This is all your fault!"</p><p>"Sorry..." Hikoboshi apologized.</p><p>"Sorry again?" the Emperor asked. "Sorry, but a simple sorry isn't enough. You need punishment."</p><p>Orihime freaked out when she heard her father said that. "P-Punishment?" she asked.</p><p>"Hold on a second," Hikoboshi said. "What do you mean by 'punishment'?"</p><p>"I'm going to force you two apart!" the Emperor declared.</p><p>Hikoboshi and Orhime were shocked upon hearing this. They were left speechless.</p><p>"You! Hikoboshi!" the Emperor shouted. "Out! Out, I say! You're no longer allowed in this palace ever again!"</p><p>The guards began rushing in and grabbed Hikoboshi. They carried him away towards the river.</p><p>"NO!" Orhime cried. She reached out towards Hikoboshi, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Don't take him! I need him! Please! Don't!"</p><p>Hikoboshi also tried to reach out towards Orihime. But it's too late. They were too far away from each other. Their attempts were futile.</p><p>Hikoboshi was soon thrown across the river and into his farm. On top of that, his children was also brought over to the other side of the river. They were crying over being separated from their mother. That would be the end, but the Emperor wanted to make sure that he won't be able to see Orihime ever again. The river began flooding, rising so high that one will drown if they try to stand on the riverbed. He saw Orihime on the other side of the river, running up to the banks. She checked the new river out. The river's flow rate was so high that it will sweep away anyone who tries to swim across it. She was devastated by the separation and cried uncontrollably.</p><p>The Emperor's punishment worked. Hikoboshi and Orihime were separated from each other. It looked like their problems will be solved by the separation, but it actually made their problems worse. The cows were still wandering the fields and some of them are trapped on the other side of the river. Not only that, but this still doesn't convince Orihime to return to making beautiful clothing.</p><p>Orihime cried in front of her father. "Please," she said. "You don't have to do this! Hikoboshi...I need him! I need him in my life! Without him...my life...my life would...be empty!"</p><p>The Emperor realized that he made a big mistake. His solution of separating his daughter from her husband did not solve the problems that led to them being separated. People are still complaining about cows invading the towns and Orihime is still not producing her beautiful clothing. He wondered if he made the right choice.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my daughter," the Emperor apologized. He expected Orihime to reject the apology, but that didn't happen. "I was trying to do the best thing for you. I thought my solution would convince you two to focus on your jobs. But I didn't solve the problems that led to this. It's too late to reverse that." He felt very bad for his daughter. "Tell you what, my daughter. I'm making a promise with you."</p><p>Orihime stopped crying and looked up. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "A promise?" she asked.</p><p>"On the day of your birthday, the seventh day of the seventh month, you will be reunited with your beloved husband," the Emperor said.</p><p>Orihime was shocked by the promise. A smile formed on her face for the first time in weeks. She was excited to see Hikoboshi again. "Really?" she asked. "That's so great!"</p><p>"Yes," the Emperor replied. "However, there is a catch."</p><p>Orihime frowned as quickly as she smiled. "What?" she reacted.</p><p>"You'll only get to see him for one day," the Emperor said. "Only one day."</p><p>Orihime grew mad at her father. "That's so unfair!" she cried. "Why can't I see him for longer?"</p><p>"Don't you worry, my daughter," the Emperor assured. "You'll get to see him for one day each year. It's better than nothing. Wait at the riverbank on the promised day. Then, you'll get your chance at seeing your beloved again."</p><p>Orihime doesn't know how to react at this point. What her father said sounded so confusing. Waiting by the riverbank on her birthday? What was she expecting to happen? A bridge? That sounded unlikely. Still, she held on to that promise and waited for that day to come.</p>
<hr/><p>Orihime waited by the river on the promised day. On the other side, she could see her husband Hikoboshi. He's waiting by the river as well. It seemed that her father has told him about the promise as well. They noticed each other and begin staring at each other's eyes. They could see each other, but they couldn't interact. The river was too wide. They began wondering what they were supposed to do. Wait? For what?</p><p>The two lovers looked up at the sky and saw a flock of birds flying towards them. They seem to be carrying something. It looked like a bridge. They got excited at the sight of it. They could finally see each other again after a long time of being separated.</p><p>The bridge was lowered in front of them, spanning the entire width of the river. The two lovers were finally connected.</p><p>However, they were nervous about the stability of the bridge. They worried that it might break as they try to cross it, sending them plummeting towards the river and washing them away. Hikoboshi took the first step on the bridge, taking one foot first before slowly making his way across. The bridge looked stable. Orihime saw then and decided to give the bridge a shot as well. She crossed the bridge, being careful about her steps.</p><p>The two lovers eventually met up at the middle of the bridge, finally being reunited after a long time of being separated. The first thing that they did was embrace each other, with a long kiss on top of that. They soon pull away from each other and stared at each other's eyes.</p><p>"So...it's true," Orihime said.</p><p>"We were reunited..." Hikoboshi said.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment, Hikoboshi," Orihime said.</p><p>"Me too, Orihime," Hikoboshi said.</p><p>Tears began forming on Orihime. "I miss you," she cried.</p><p>Hikoboshi reached out towards Orihime and wiped away her tears. "I miss you too," he said.</p><p>The two began to talk about how their lives have been going ever since they were first separated. Things were not looking pretty for either of them. They had trouble adjusting to their new lives. But they're making progress. Now that they've been reunited, it might make them happy enough to help them with their new life. They spent a long time on that bridge talking to each other.</p><p>As the sun comes down, the two lovers began saying their goodbyes to each other. Orihime said to Hikoboshi to wait at the river next year for another day of being reunited. After making that promise, the two walked away from each other back to their side of the river. As soon as they got off the bridge, the birds began flying off, taking the bridge with them.</p><p>And so this is where the story ends. From that day onward, at the same day of every year, Hikoboshi and Orihime would wait at the river for the bridge to form, reuniting them for one single day. This won't happen every year, though. If on the day they were supposed to be reunited the weather is rainy, the birds won't come and so will the bridge. As a result, they had to wait another year for another chance to be reunited.</p><p>The play ends and the curtains fall.</p>
<hr/><p>The play was a success. The audience loved it. Sure, Sayaka may have contributed to the audience's reaction being positive, but it was Makoto that made the play even better. Sayaka was an experienced performer, so it wasn't a surprise to see her nail her role. Makoto has never performed in a play before and has zero stage experience. Despite this, he did a great job at his role.</p><p>When the play ended, Makoto and Sayaka decided to hang around for a little longer, interacting with their friends and classmates.</p><p>"Great job, Makoto!" Kiyotaka said, giving a salute. "Through your hard work, you and Sayaka managed to pull off an amazing performance. I'm impressed!"</p><p>"Thanks, Taka," Makoto replied. "To be honest, I have never participated in a play before, so I wasn't expecting myself to be great. Guess I really did a great job at my role."</p><p>"That was so sweet, Sayaka!" Hina said. "You and Makoto did very well. You two are so cute together! No wonder you two are dating."</p><p>Sayaka smiled at her classmate. "Thanks a lot, Hina," she said. "This is the result of months of building a relationship. I'm glad to have met Makoto. He means a lot to me."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka also interacted with their family. They seemed to have watched the entire play.</p><p>"That was so awesome!" Komaru shouted as she ran up to her brother. "I can't believe this! My brother and my favorite idol are working together! This is great!" She then turned around and went up to Sayaka. "You should work with Makoto more often, Sayaka. I know you two work great together, but I didn't expect it to be that great."</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka had a little chuckle as they stare at each other, blushing from the flattery. After that moment, the two of them saw Makoto's parents. They smiled at them, having enjoyed their performance. Ever since she met Makoto's family, Sayaka can't help but feel like she's a part of that family. Komaru sees her as a sister figure and Makoto's parents treated her with the same warmth that they gave to their children. It's something that she wanted for most of her life ever since her mother died.</p><p>The last person Makoto and Sayaka saw was Sayaka's father. They know Mr. Maizono has always been a busy man, staying at work to cope with the loss of his wife. Because of this, he never had the time to attend Sayaka's performances. Now he's attending his daughter's performances. This is the first time he has ever done this. It looked like his mood has improved significantly. This is the first time he has been this happy in years. Perhaps he has taken Sayaka's advise and sought out help.</p><p>After meeting with fans who loved and enjoyed the play, Makoto and Sayaka headed back to the changing rooms, putting their normal clothes back on.</p>
<hr/><p>Sayaka has her birthday celebrated in her house. It was the first time she had done this in years. Usually, when her birthday comes along, her agency would celebrate her birthday in the studio. Her fans would send her birthday gifts as well. Now, things have changed. While there are still a few gifts that came from her fans, most of the gifts she received came from her classmates and friends. She found the gifts from her friends to be even more enjoyable than the gifts from her fans, as they came from someone who knows and cares about her.</p><p>Makoto is the only one who Sayaka didn't receive a birthday gift from this year. Sayaka didn't mind. The play she and Makoto put up was more than enough to make her happy. She doesn't need a gift from him to make her happy. All Sayaka wanted from Makoto was affection and some private time together. And that's what she got.</p><p>Once all the celebrations are over and everyone returned to their homes, Sayaka asked Makoto to stay at her place for the night. Makoto agreed and the two of them spent time with each other.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka went outside to stargaze. The city they were in is full of artificial lights, so only the brightest stars remain visible. They were looking for a specific pattern of stars.</p><p>Makoto pointed his finger high into the sky. "Look at that," he said. His finger is pointing towards what looks like three points to a triangle. "Can you see it?"</p><p>Sayaka nodded. "It's so beautiful," she said as her eyes sparkled. "Do you know what that is?"</p><p>Makoto is confident about what that pattern of stars is called. "The Summer Triangle," he answered.</p><p>Prior to the play, Makoto and Sayaka did some research on the origins of the love story of Hikoboshi and Orihime. They soon came across the Summer Triangle and read about how the three stars that makes it, Altair, Vega, and Deneb, serve as the basis of that story. According to the sources they got, ancient people once looked up at the night sky and noticed a band going between the stars Altair and Vega. Of course, it only looks that way from Earth. Altair, Vega, and Deneb are all a part of the Milky Way Galaxy. But ancient people don't know this. Telescopes weren't invented back then, so their eyes are their only source of information. So in their eyes, it looked like Altair and Vega are separated from each other.</p><p>It's this that serves as the inspiration of the love story of Hikoboshi and Orihime. Ancient people saw the stars Altair and Vega as a couple who has been separated, with Hikoboshi symbolizing Altair and Orihime symbolizing Vega. They created stories of how these two would become reunited once a year. There are many variations of this tale, but most of them have the same basic components. Most variations involve the two stars being lovers, a starry river, and a bridge that connects them for only a single day of the year.</p><p>As for Deneb, they usually don't make an appearance. In variations that does include someone that symbolizes Deneb, that someone is the chaperone that brings the two lovers back together when it's time for them to be reunited.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to stare at the sky, testing themselves to see if they can recognize every constellation. Due to how few stars are visible from where they're standing, there's not a lot of constellations that they could find. After this, they headed back inside.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto was soundly asleep on the floor, while Sayaka remains awake on her bed. There were a few thoughts that bothered Sayaka as she tried to go to sleep.</p><p>Sayaka recalled the time she spent stargazing with Makoto. Sure, the stars looked pretty in the night sky, but she knows that their lives will come to an end. It will be a long time before a star dies out, but the same came be applied to people. Sayaka, like all celebrities, are stars. They shine brightly on all who see them. Some stars burn bright but only last for a short time. Other stars don't shine as brightly, but they can last a long time.</p><p>Sayaka, as an idol, is a bright star that is fated to burn out soon. Once she becomes a grown adult, her idol career will come to an end. It's a scary thought. For her entire life, Sayaka has an almost crippling fear of being abandoned and forgotten. No matter how famous she is right now, her career will end and all of her fans will move on to the next big idol, and she'll be right back to where she started. Sayaka has entered this industry to escape her lonely life, but her career will end with her returning to that lonely life.</p><p>It's a good thing that Sayaka has found a source of love who will continue to stick with her no matter what. Makoto is that person. Her fans have accepted that the two of them are dating. However, even with her fans accepting her and Makoto's relationship, Sayaka began to wonder.</p><p>Is it really worth continuing her career if she has Makoto?</p><p>Sayaka recalled that Komaru told her. You should work with Makoto more often, she said. That could only hold true for as long as there is still time left in her career. And in Sayaka's mind, there's not a lot of time left in her career.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Graduation Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I quit," Sayaka announced.</p><p>The entire audience went silent in shock upon hearing this. They can't believe it. There's no way that this is real, they thought. This has to be a joke, they thought. This better be temporary, they thought. It's probably a hiatus; she'll definitely be back soon, they thought.</p><p>Sayaka shook her head. "No, this is not a joke," she said. "No, this is not a hiatus. I'm really quitting being an idol, and I will never come back. Ever. Don't try to convince me otherwise. If you say that I should head back to showbiz, then that implies that you think that you own me. Which is not true. At all. I'm my own person. I do what I want to do, not what you want me to do. At least, not anymore."</p><p>Sayaka's words are harsh. Everyone in the audience was left broken. Many in the audience was baffled the decision. Sayaka has so much potential. She was so close to graduation day. She could've taken her career into the next level after she graduated. Her fame could reach even greater heights. To hear that she rejected that opportunity is heartbreaking.</p><p>The audience had a moment of silence to take everything in. Everyone was struggling to process what they had just heard. One of them broke the silence. They raised their hand and asked a question.</p><p>"Does your boyfriend have anything to do with this?" someone asked. "Did he influence you in making your decision to quit?"</p><p>Sayaka was conflicted on how she should respond. On one hand, forming a deep relationship with Makoto made her question if continuing her idol career was really worth it. On the other hand, Makoto wasn't the only reason why Sayaka wanted to quit. Makoto may have influenced her a bit, but there were more factors behind her decision than just him.</p><p>Sayaka decided to respond to that question in the best way she could think of. "Partially," she replied. "I knew Makoto for a long time. I wanted to be with him so badly. He's *a* reason why I decided to quit this industry. But in truth, my thoughts on leaving this industry came long before I was reunited with him."</p><p>It was hard to make out what everyone was saying, but in general they were asking Sayaka about her thoughts on quitting the idol industry. They were asking why she developed those thoughts and how they came to be.</p><p>Sayaka let out a heavy sigh. "You know how I became the Ultimate Idol, right?" she asked everyone. "You know the story of how the top idol of the world, right? Well, everyone, you didn't have the full story."</p><p>Everyone gasped upon hearing this.</p><p>"I may have been the Ultimate Idol," Sayaka continued, "but fame doesn't come without a cost. The race to become the Ultimate Idol was a fierce one, almost as fierce as the lottery to pick the Ultimate Lucky Student. Every talent agency in Japan wanted their young idols to get into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Idol, and my agency was one of them. My agency wanted me to become the Ultimate Idol. I was unaware of this back when I first started my idol career. At the time, I didn't if I got an invitation into Hope's Peak or not. All I cared about was love and attention, the things that I lacked in my life. We all know how that ended. My agency was successful in their goals, and I was scouted out by Hope's Peak Academy."</p><p>The audience let out a sigh of relief after hearing that. They thought that Sayaka was going to say a horrible thing that she did. Unfortunately for the audience, the relief didn't last long.</p><p>Sayaka began to tear up, knowing that what she's about to say is going to be painful. Not just to herself for reminding herself of the bad times, but to all of her fans who are sitting in front of her. It took her a moment to get a hold of herself, but Sayaka revealed the truth behind her fame.</p><p>"But...that doesn't mean that the journey to the top was nice and clean," Sayaka said, continuing to shed tears. "I'm sorry if I broke all of your hearts again, but...I was never a pure, innocent girl."</p><p>The audience was left broken again. They've been broken way too many times before. From learning that their favorite idol has a boyfriend to that same idol revealing that she has depression to hearing her announcement that she's going to quit being an idol to now this...it became too much for many people to handle. Everyone wanted to stand up and leave, not wanting to hear Sayaka for any longer. But at the same time, everyone wanted to listen to Sayaka. They don't mind having their image of Sayaka be shattered, as it's already been shattered.</p><p>Sayaka continued to talk, wiping away her tears. "My manager...they made me do...horrible things," she said. The audience doesn't seem to care about what she's saying anymore, as they aren't reacting anymore. "I didn't understand at the time. I was so young back then. I didn't know any better. But looking back now, I realized that what I had done was not good. I was so horrified by my actions. I don't know exactly what I've done, but I know that I did something horrible. All of the things that my managers made me do...they all had a reason: to boost my popularity by any means necessary, no matter what. I was so unsatisfied by the type of love I was getting, as it wasn't enough to fill the void in my heart. To gain that shallow love by horrible means...it made me question if continuing to be an idol was worth the mental scars. I wanted to quit back then. I should've done so when I had the chance. But my managers don't want me to quit. They wanted to keep me around...so that they could make me the Ultimate Idol for Hope's Peak Academy."</p><p>The audience can feel a sense of regret in Sayaka. They began to wonder why they became fans of her in the first place if Sayaka's fame was built on unstable ground. It's a miracle that she managed to remain relevant. She must be very lucky to overcome all of these obstacles. Perhaps her boyfriend wasn't the only lucky one in her class.</p><p>The audience still has questions. "So, do you hate being an idol?" a fan asked.</p><p>"Oh, don't get me wrong," Sayaka replied. "When my agency didn't make me do bad things, I actually enjoyed being an idol. Yeah, joining the idol industry may have been one of my worst decision I've ever made, but you can't deny that it was fun while it lasted." She paused for a brief moment, taking another sigh. "But all good things must come to an end. Nothing last forever. When I first got my invitation into Hope's Peak Academy, I thought that it meant that I could continue to be an idol long after I would be considered 'unmarketable' in the eyes of most agencies. But then I soon remembered how lonely I really was. If I don't fill my heart soon, what's the point of continuing to be an idol? I would soon become an empty shell, nothing more than a marketing machine. That is something that I don't want to happen to me."</p><p>Some of the audience members began to look back at how they treated Sayaka. They here horrified to realize that they didn't give Sayaka the treatment that she really needed. Until now, they treated her as an object made for entertainment, rather than someone who's in desperate need of help. Why would they treat her like anything else? They only saw the aspects of Sayaka that her agency is willing to show. They never knew anything else about the Ultimate Idol, at least until now.</p><p>Sayaka began to speak again. Her mood changed from the last time she spoke. Previously, she spoke in a sad, somber tone. Now, her face looked brighter, and a small smile formed on her face.</p><p>"And then, I finally met Makoto," Sayaka continued. "I really couldn't believe it when I heard the news. Ever since I saw him rescue that crane, I've been dreaming of being with him. I'm sorry if you've never heard that about me before. My mangers hid those parts about me for...obvious reasons. To be honest, it was a bit of an obsession. Before I was finally reunited with Makoto, I was in a horrible mood. Remember all those cancelled and delayed events in the year before I came to Hope's Peak? Yeah, I was in a horrible mood. Being separated from Makoto was awful for my health. I was depressed for days in a row. It doesn't help that my managers refused to give me therapy. That was a huge mistake. When I was finally reunited with Makoto, I decided to seek help from him. I knew he could help me. Like I said earlier, I did saw him rescue a crane."</p><p>Sayaka's mood quickly shifted back down as she began to speak in a somber tone.</p><p>"But now, It's time for me to say goodbye to the idol industry," Sayaka said. "It's time for me to say goodbye to the spotlights that once shine down on me. It's time to say goodbye to all the fame I've gotten. My life has been built on unstable ground. My mother died when I was little, and my father left me alone in my house for hours. I felt so lonely in my house with no one to talk to, so I joined the industry to try to escape that loneliness. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape that lonely feeling. Nearly no one treated me like a person, no one but my father and my classmates. All I wanted was love in my life. And Makoto...he gave me the love that I needed." A smile then formed on Sayaka's face. "It was fun while it lasted, but now I must go. It was nice having all of you as my fans. Thank you for staying with me even through the tough times. Thank you for staying with me when I revealed my awful truths. Thank you...for being my fans. Goodbye, everyone."</p><p>Sayaka stood up from her seat and quietly exited the stage.</p><hr/><p>After coming out of that retirement speech, Sayaka walked up to Makoto. He was standing behind the stage the entire time. He heard her speech. It was clear in his face that he's sad to see Sayaka quit the idol industry, but he understands why she decided to quit. He knew that she made the right choice.</p><p>Sayaka began tearing up with a smile on her face. She threw herself into Makoto and shed her tears into his chest. Makoto comforted Sayaka as she cried, and soon the tears stopped flowing. Sayaka soon lifted her face from Makoto's chest and looked up. She wiped away any tears that remained on her face. They stared at each other for a moment before going into a kiss. After sharing a kiss, Sayaka hugged Makoto with the tightest hug she could do.</p><p>"Thank you..." Sayaka said. "Thank you Makoto...for being with me..."</p><p>Makoto knew that he's not the only one who did the helping. Sayaka too did her part in helping him feel more comfortable being in Hope's Peak Academy as well as gaining the courage to stand up against his former bullies. If it weren't for her, who knows where Makoto will be.</p><p>"Thank you too, Sayaka," Makoto replied as he hugged back.</p><p>Several staff members are watching Makoto and Sayaka embrace each other. Normally, they would try to pull Sayaka away from Makoto, as idols are forbidden to hold and engage in relationships. However, Sayaka is no longer an idol, and therefore, idol rules no longer apply to her. Instead, they let Makoto and Sayaka have their embrace.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka spent a long time embracing each other.</p><hr/><p>Now that Sayaka is no longer an idol, people had many questions about what Hope's Peak Academy should do about this. After all, her title of "Ultimate Idol" would no longer be applicable from this point on.</p><p>Considering how close Sayaka's graduation day is to when she made the decision to quit, Hope's Peak Academy decided to keep Sayaka around until she graduated. After all, it would be disrespectful to deny her a proper graduation. People would get furious if that happened.</p><p>Graduation day comes and goes, with nothing too noteworthy. Sayaka and Makoto were selected to speak their graduation speeches together, mostly because their speeches share similar themes. Oh, and also because both of them are right next to each other on the list if the names are listed by last or family name.</p><p>Their entire speeches would've been written, but it's mostly repeats of what they told to Sayaka's fans. So instead, here are the most important lines of their speech.</p><p>"If you're ever felt like you're trapped in a pit of suffering, please get help," Sayaka said. "It's the best thing you can do. You can't escape alone, and trying to do so will only make things worst. If you need help, go seek it out. There's no shame in getting help."</p><p>"If you know someone who's suffering, try to help them out as best as you can," Makoto said. "It's not an easy task, but you can do it. I promise. If you try to ignore their problems, you're only making things worst to them. If you can't help them out, get help for them. It's your next best option."</p><p>"And never forget this," Sayaka began.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to reveal the truth, even if it's painful," Makoto and Sayaka said in unison.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka are a little embarrassed by that moment. They can't believe how sync they are in that moment. Their cheeks went red as they looked away from each other. It didn't take long before they faced each other again, this time with smiles on their faces.</p><p>Soon, everyone in Class 78 finished their graduation speeches, and everyone continued their day. The students of Class 78 went back to their dorm rooms and packed their stuff for the return trip home.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka didn't pack a lot of stuff for their move into Hope's Peak Academy. All they brought was changes of clothes. That's it. They didn't decorate their dorm rooms to fit their tastes. Why would they? Makoto is an average boy, even though he's attending the most prestigious school in the world. He was fine with living in a bland room. Sayaka is famous enough that everyone pretty much knew her. She doesn't need to decorate her room.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stood in front of their former dorm rooms, soon to be occupied with a new Ultimate student. They are holding their bags of stuff. They look back inside their rooms, recalling all the great times they have while in this school.</p><p>"I can't wait to finally leave this school," Sayaka said. "That train brings back so many memories."</p><p>Makoto remembered the first time he met Sayaka. It was on the train ride to Hope's Peak Academy. Back then, he wasn't aware that girl who sat next to him was Sayaka Maizono. He just thought that she's an average person just like him, one who is a bit shy. He can' believe that he held a normal conversation with the (now former) Ultimate Idol.</p><p>Sayaka couldn't help but giggle. "I know, right?" she asked. "When we first met on that train, you did treat me like a normal person. It was so unbelievable. You're so sweet, Makoto!"</p><p>Makoto stared at Sayaka, surprised that her joke was pulled off again. "Did you just read my mind?" he asked.</p><p>Sayaka giggled again. "Of course!" she replied. "I'm psychic! Kidding! You knew that I was going to say that. Old jokes die hard, at least if you use them sparingly."</p><p>It has been so long since the last time that joke has been pulled off that Makoto almost forgot about it. He was caught off guard when that happened again.</p><p>"All joking aside, I'm really looking forward to our train ride back home," Sayaka said. "We sat together on the way to Hope's Peak Academy. Soon, we'll be sitting together on the way back to our homes."</p><p>"Didn't we visit our homes several times already?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Right, we did visit our homes," Sayaka replied. "But next time...it'll be the last time that we're leaving Hope's Peak Academy. I can't believe our graduation day is finally here."</p><p>"I also can't believe that the school decided to keep you around until our graduation day," Makoto added. "You used to be called the Ultimate Idol. And then, you decided to quit early. You're now the Former Ultimate Idol. Soon, I would be the Former Ultimate Lucky Student."</p><p>"Your title was so fitting," Sayaka remarked. "You got into this school because your name was drawn at the lottery. What better way to show off how lucky you are than having me, the Ultimate Idol, as your girlfriend?"</p><p>Makoto sighed. "Look, we started dating because I decided to help you out," he said. "It has nothing to do with me showing off how lucky I am. I'm not the type of guy who would show off."</p><p>"I know," Sayaka said. "I was just joking about that, by the way."</p><p>Makoto decided to not react to Sayaka's jokes. He's used to them by now.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka took one final look at their dorm rooms. This is the last time they'll ever be seeing them, assuming they don't return to Hope's Peak in the future.</p><p>"It's almost time to leave..." Sayaka said.</p><p>"I'll miss this place," Makoto said. "We had a great time during our stay."</p><p>"Yeah," Sayaka agreed. Then she came up with an idea. "I wonder how our classmates are doing. How about we check them out?"</p><p>"Sure," Makoto said, nodding in agreement. "I'm into it."</p><hr/><p>Class 78 stood at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, looking back at their school for the final time.</p><p>Before they left, Makoto and Sayaka checked with their classmates for one final conversation with each of them.</p><p>"Man," Leon complained. "I really want to date you, Sayaka. You're the girl of my dreams! You have everything I wanted in a girl! Great hair, great body, sweet personality, and plays music! That last part is the most important part. It's a shame that I didn't get you..."</p><p>"Oh, don't feel too bad, Leon," Sayaka replied. "Not everyone can score a date with an idol, and I'm picky when it comes to choosing boys. I had my eyes on Makoto from the moment I save him rescue a crane, and I'm not willing to change my mind on that."</p><p>"Look, Leon," Makoto said. "I won Sayaka long before you met her, and I wasn't even trying. To be honest, you might've tried too hard to win her affection. Remembered that song you've played to try to win Sayaka?"</p><p>"Aw man..." Leon groaned. "Why do you have to bring that up, Makoto?" He snapped himself out of complaining. "Look, I thought I had the skills. I thought that making and playing music was as easy as playing baseball. Seriously, I make baseball look so easy. Yeah...turns out that music was tougher than it looks."</p><p>"It was...how should I put it?" Sayaka said. "Awful?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Leon agreed. "Awful! That's how it went. I still remembered everyone's reaction when I played that song. It was priceless!" He then noticed something...off about Sayaka. "Hey, didn't Makoto usually say harsh stuff like that? He's supposed to be the honest one!"</p><p>Makoto let out a chuckle. "I let Sayaka do that," he said, making Sayaka giggle as well. He continued to speak. "By the way, how's Ibuki? Now that you've graduated, you can spend time with her full time. How did things go with her?"</p><p>"Oh, right!" Leon said. "Ibuki!" He then let out a sigh. "So...I guess that line in Toko's book is really more important than I think, right? What was it, by the way? I can't remember."</p><p>"'He may not have gotten the girl he wanted, but he did get the girl he needed,'" Makoto said.</p><p>"Ah! Right," Leon said. He then faced towards Sayaka. "Listen, Sayaka. I really wanted you. You were once my dream girl. But then you set your eyes on someone else. And then some other girl took me. I was unhappy at first. Ibuki was not the girl I wanted, and even she was unhappy when she learned about my reason to get into music. But then, we grew closer. She taught me about music, and I improved. I eventually realized that maybe I shouldn't have tried to get a pop star as a girlfriend when I was going for punk music. Perhaps, I should've go for a girl whose interests align with mine. Oh, and I shouldn't have cheated on many girls. Who knows how many hearts I've broken."</p><p>Sayaka felt happy upon hearing that. She felt that Leon has learned a lot during his time at Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p>Leon then faced towards Makoto. "Oh, and Makoto?" he asked. "Can I say something?"</p><p>"Go ahead," Makoto replied. "I'm always listening."</p><p>"I once thought of you as my rival, trying to chase after Sayaka," Leon said. "I once thought that we considered Sayaka to be an object to be won. But it turns out that Sayaka is no object. She's a person. It's her choice in which boy she decided to date. We don't have to fight, because there is no fight. Sayaka choose you, and there's no questioning that." Leon then let out a sigh. "I was so bitter about that. I wanted to eliminate you as an option so that Sayaka could choose me. But as it stands now, that's not a good option. She really cares about you, and harming you would break her heart. I'm so sorry that I held these thoughts about you. I accept that you have won Sayaka."</p><p>"Finally..." Makoto said. "I was wondering when you're going to say that."</p><p>Leon grinned as he put his hand behind his head. "Anyways, you two have fun together!" he said. "I'll be going to Ibuki's place and pay her a visit. See ya!"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka waved goodbye at Leon as they moved on to someone else.</p><p>The next person Makoto and Sayaka have a chat with is Celestia. They approached her as everyone prepares to leave.</p><p>Celestia sighed. "Well, here we are," she began. "Our last day of high school and I didn't get you as my personal knight, Makoto. I must say, you intrigued me when I first laid my eyes on you. We both have a talent based on luck. I really wanted to get closer to you. And then...that idol snatched you before I had a chance."</p><p>"You don't have to be mad at Sayaka, Celeste," Makoto said. "If there's anyone to blame, it would be me."</p><p>"Hmm?" Celestia asked. "What do you mean it's your fault? Do you simply mean that it's your fault that you didn't choose me over that idol?"</p><p>Makoto was stunned for a moment before he continued. "Well, you could say it that way," he said. "But to be honest, I gave myself no other choices but Sayaka. I did something in front of her eyes that made her want to be with me. Before I met Sayaka, I never had a girlfriend, nor tried to get myself one. I never thought of getting close with my classmates, as I once saw them as people who are too good for me. I even used to see Sayaka as someone who's beyond my league. And then...I held a normal conversation with Sayaka. Without me realizing."</p><p>"I know Makoto very well back then, even if we never spoke a word to each other," Sayaka said. "He's a kind boy. He would never be willing to cheat on a girl. He'll feel bad about doing it."</p><p>"Hmm..." Celestia said as she began to ponder. "Very well. You are quite committed to the girl who chooses you first, Makoto. If that's how you work, then so be it. But let's think of a scenario where that idol didn't decide to throw herself into your life. If that's the case, would we have a chance of being together?"</p><p>"Probably not," Makoto answered. "Even if we factor Sayaka out, we aren't likely to be a couple. First of all, I'm quite scared of that...other personality you showed me. It was..." It took Makoto a moment to come up with a word. "...Harsh. Really harsh."</p><p>Celestia didn't react to what Makoto described her other, short-tempered personality. "That's what I expected from someone so honest," she said.</p><p>"I've met people who easily gets angry before," Makoto continued. "I keep on getting them angry because, according to them, I'm too honest. When they get angry, they tend to hurt me. You showing your angry side has reminded me too much of those people. I'm not sure if I wanted to get closer to you after that."</p><p>"Trust me, an idol's fame is on a tightrope nearly all the time," Sayaka remarked. "If you make one mistake, even if it's a small one, everyone will suddenly turn on you. I am so disgusted with my past self and my agency. They made me hid so many truths about myself just to keep my fame and image up."</p><p>Celestia turned to Sayaka for a moment. "You really don't like to lie, don't you, idol?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah..." Sayaka nodded. "Also, stop calling me an idol, Celeste. I'm no longer an idol. I just quit. Where were you when the news broke out?"</p><p>Celestia decided not to respond and continuing to talk with Makoto. "So, where were we again?" she asked.</p><p>"Alright," Makoto said as he prepared to speak again. "So...about Sayaka's comment about not liking it when she lies? Yeah, I don't like it when I lie either. As I said earlier, I'm an honest person. Sometimes, I can be too honest. But it's honesty for the greater good, and I'm willing to take the risks if it means spilling the truth. Knowing that, pairing me with someone who has a history of making elaborate lies...it's a strange choice."</p><p>"I see..." Celestia said. "Perhaps, when you take it that way, our relationship was not destined to last long."</p><p>"I'm pretty happy with my decision," Makoto said. "Sayaka, she's an amazing girl with an interesting history. We've helped each other a lot during our time in Hope's Peak. I couldn't think of anyone else who would suit me better."</p><p>"How interesting..." Celestia reacted. "Very well. I must say, I do agree with your decision. You played your cards well, Makoto."</p><p>Makoto smiled at Celestia. "Thanks, Celeste," he said.</p><p>Celestia then stared at Sayaka. "Can I say one more thing to you?" she asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Sayaka reacted. "Do you have something to say to me?"</p><p>Celestia then faced towards Sayaka. "Idol..." she began. "No, Sayaka. I must apologize for your time when we fought over Makoto."</p><p>Sayaka was surprised when Celestia finally said her own name. She couldn't believe it.</p><p>"I shouldn't have treated this like a fight," Celestia said. "I should've known that the fight was a losing one for me. In another world, Makoto and I could've been together. Just not this one. Makoto is truly an interesting and excellent man. He deserves someone like you better than me. I once thought that I had a chance at winning Makoto, but then I learned that there was no chance at winning. For that reason, I accept defeat. I look forward in seeing how you and Makoto continue to get closer."</p><p>Sayaka felt her heart becoming warmer upon hearing this. She once distanced herself from Celestia after they tried to fight over Makoto. She once tried to make sure that Makoto doesn't spend too much time with Celestia. Now, she came to accept Celestia as a classmate. She didn't imagine herself doing this, but she did.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka are pretty much done with talking to Celestia...except for one thing.</p><p>"So, Celeste?" Makoto asked. "How did your search for your knight go? Did you find a new knight?"</p><p>Celestia was surprised that she nearly forgot about that. "Oh?" she said. "You're interested in my new knight? Well, if you insist. That prankster in Class 79...I have taken a great amount of interest in him. He's so fascinating, perhaps even more fascinating than you, Makoto. He's fantastic a lying, just like me. I enjoy playing mind games with him. He pushed my lying abilities to their limits. Sadly, he does not have the same luck as you. I would like him much better if he was a lucky boy. Then I could test my luck against his as well. Oh well. A knight can't have everything I wanted. It's just like what I warned you about Sayaka. You put your expectations too high, and you're going to be disappointed."</p><p>"Wait..." Makoto replied. "Aren't you talking about that guy? I forgot his name, but wasn't he the Ultimate Supreme Leader?"</p><p>Celestia frowned upon hearing that title. "Clearly, you're remembering things wrong," she said. "That was simply a mistake on behalf of the school. My new knight's real title is the Ultimate Prankster. That's what he told me."</p><p>Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Was that another lie?" she asked.</p><p>Celestia put her hand on her lips. "I know you have the power to read minds, Sayaka," she said. "Now, how much of what I said is a lie? Any guesses?"</p><p>Neither Makoto nor Sayaka have any idea of what Celestia said was actually a lie. She seems so good at burring the lines between truth and lies. Only the sharpest minds are able to tell the difference, and neither of them are the best at detecting lies. Having nothing to day, Makoto and Sayaka silently waved goodbye to Celestia.</p><p>"I was just joking," Celestia said. "I do not expect you two to figure it out."</p><p>The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Makoto and Sayaka. They spoke to all of their classmates (or at least the ones who are willing to talk to them) for one last time...at least until they meet again sometime in the future. Once everyone is prepared to leave, Class 78 left Hope's Peak Academy, having graduated from it.</p><p>"Bye, everyone!" Hina said. "I'll miss you!"</p><p>"Farewell, my good friends!" Taka said. "I had so many memories of all of you! I'll remember them!"</p><p>"I'm going to be a carpenter soon!" Mondo declared. "I know it's strange, but that's where I'm taking my life now!"</p><p>Soon, pretty much everyone went on their separate ways. Well, everyone except for Makoto and Sayaka. Being from the same city, the two traveled together back to their homes.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka sat together on the train ride home. They have done this several times before, but this is the the last time they'll be doing this coming from Hope's Peak Academy. They have their belongings near them.</p><p>Like how their first meeting went, Makoto and Sayaka hold a conversation while on the train.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What is it?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"So...do you have any plans for a job?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto sighed as he looked out a window. "No...not exactly..." he said. He regretted not making a career plan for the future.</p><p>"Why not?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student," Makoto explained. "Every company in the world is going to try to hire me. They see my luck and they think they could boost their fortunes just by hiring me. I know that's not how luck works, but I need to get a job to make my family proud of me. The problem is, there's going to be too many companies for me to choose. There's no way that I could pick one..."</p><p>"I see..." Sayaka replied. "I understand your issue. You didn't exactly make a plan for your career path after high school. It's a shame. You know, I wish I had stayed in my old high school. That way, I can go into a college or university when I graduated. But since we're from Hope's Peak, that's not going to work. To be honest, I didn't make up a career plan as well."</p><p>Makoto was surprised when Sayaka said that. "Wait, so are you saying that you don't have career plans?" he asked.</p><p>"I didn't give myself enough time to make my own career plans," Sayaka said. "Before I quit, my career plan was basically to remain in showbiz. Even after I decided to retire from the idol industry, I would still have options to choose from. But I decided to not return to showbiz at the last moment. It was really close to our graduation day, so I don't have time to make a plan."</p><p>Makoto began to worry about the future. "Oh no..." he said. "How are we going to survive this world?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry too much, Makoto," Sayaka said with a smile. "My father has a lot of money that is waiting to be spent. And your family is pretty well off as well. I'm sure that we can survive for a while. Hopefully, we have enough time to make up a plan."</p><p>Makoto doesn't have the brightest thought about that. He got worried that he won't be able to find a job soon. His parents are putting a lot of pressure on him to succeed. He just need to get himself a job soon.</p><p>Sayaka, on the other hand, as other thoughts. "Hmm...I have an idea..." she said.</p><p>"What?" Makoto reacted. "You're saying that you have a plan? For us?"</p><p>Sayaka pondered about it. "Err...maybe it's not time to reveal it for now," she said, much to Makoto's disappointment. "I will reveal it...someday."</p><p>Makoto let out another sigh as he returned to looking outside the train's window, watching the scenery as they pass by. Sayaka soon joined in, looking outside the window as well. As they ride the train into an unknown future, their hands move towards each other and touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deep-Rooted Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto and Sayaka finally had a date together. This is something that Sayaka always wanted to do with Makoto, but since she's an idol she's forbidden to go out on dates. Even if she wore a disguise, there's still the risk of her identity being exposed by some overly curious fan. And no, she doesn't consider the visit to her hometown as a date. She and Makoto are just trying to learn more about each other. This problem of not being able to go out on dates was made even worse after she revealed her relationship with Makoto. Now people are made aware of the fact that the then Ultimate Idol has a boyfriend. As long as Sayaka remains an idol, going out on a date would endanger not only her, but Makoto as well. Should they go out on a date then, the young couple could get into some serious trouble. Even though the majority of Sayaka's fans accepted the relationship, there are still a lot of former fans who are furious at her for having a boyfriend and would likely beat her and Makoto up as soon as they recognize the young couple.</p><p>But now that Sayaka is no longer an idol, she could finally go out on a date with Makoto without the fear of being attacked by her salty fans. There are still some fans who are still angry at her, but their anger has cooled off to the point where it's less of an issue. The young couple no longer had to worry about those people. For once, they could finally relax when being together out in public.</p><p>Makoto took Sayaka out to a park near their homes for their first date. It wasn't anything exciting, but Sayaka has already gone though enough stress in her life. She could use the time to find relief from the stress. They sat on a bench together holding each other's hands. They enjoyed the summer breeze as it blew past them.</p><p>"I can't believe we're finally doing this," Sayaka remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, I can't believe it too," Makoto replied. "We're finally going out on a date."</p><p>"I know that I told my fans that we were dating, but we never did go out on any dates," Sayaka said. "At least, not until now."</p><p>Makoto nodded in agreement. "It really is our first time going out on a date," he said. "I can see that. Before, if we are dating, we did it in Hope's Peak Academy. We never went outside of campus to do our dating."</p><p>"Yeah...we did date a lot during our time in Hope's Peak Academy," Sayaka said. "Only in Hope's Peak Academy. Nowhere else." She then paused for a moment to let out a sigh. "You know, Makoto, this is something that I really wanted to do. I'm tired of doing my dates in just Hope's Peak Academy. I wanted to take my dates elsewhere. I wanted to go out with my boyfriend and explore new places. I wanted to enjoy experiences with you. But...I am an idol, or used to be one. When I was an idol, there's no way that we can go out on dates. If I'm caught, my career will be destroyed."</p><p>"Yeah, it was unfortunate that we weren't able to go out on dates," Makoto replied. "It would've been great if we did, but your fans would refuse the idea of you having a boyfriend. It's not just your career that would've been destroyed. We would be destroyed as well. That's something that our encounter with my former bullies demonstrated, as painful as it is to recall that memory. If somebody didn't intervene, we would've been done for."</p><p>Sayaka quickly shook her head, feeling like things are going in the wrong direction. "You know what? We're dwelling too much about the past," she said. "That's not the point of a date. How about we relax and enjoy our time together?"</p><p>"Is that what you want?" Makoto asked. "Oh, I see how things are going. Fine. I guess it's okay that we don't have much to talk about."</p><p>Soon after that, Makoto and Sayaka stood up and took a walk around the park. They took the time to enjoy everything that the park has to offer. They looked at the trees, watch people play games, and enjoyed the warm summer air. While they are walking, they took note of the other people in the park. Many of them are staring at them, particularly Sayaka. They recognized her as a former idol and student of Hope's Peak Academy. Not only that, but they also recognized Makoto as the former Ultimate Lucky Student and current boyfriend of Sayaka. Nobody seemed to mind the young couple. They knew how much Sayaka wanted to be with Makoto, and trying to force them apart would be disrespectful. So instead they took a brief look at the young couple and ignored them.</p><p>After that walk is done, Makoto and Sayaka sat down on a different bench, this time in the shade.</p><p>"Huh. Looks like everyone is ignoring us," Sayaka said.</p><p>"I noticed it too," Makoto replied. "I saw some people catching a look at us before going back to what they were doing."</p><p>"I never would've imagined this," Sayaka said. "I thought that, since I'm still popular, people would still swarm me wherever I go. After all, that's what happened to me a lot when I was trying to walk around back when I was an idol. I'm surprised that even after all this time, people are leaving me alone with you."</p><p>"I guess all those speeches about you talking about yourself really made your fans act less disruptive around you," Makoto remarked. "I'm pretty sure that your fans still like you. They're just not expressing it in a obsessive way."</p><p>"You think that's what my fans are doing to me now?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto shrugged. "I'm not entirety sure, but I guess that's how your fans are acting now."</p><p>Sayaka nodded as a response.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to enjoy their time together when somebody walked up to them.</p><p>"Hey, are you Sayaka Maizono?" a boy asked. He seemed to be holding something.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stared at the boy who walked up to them.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Do you even have to ask?" Sayaka asked. "Yes, that's me."</p><p>"Ah, so you're her," the boy said in excitement. "Um...I know that it's kind of sad that you're no longer an idol. You quit a few months ago. I'm not sure if it's okay to ask you this, but could you sign this for me?" The boy presented what he is holding.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka took a closer look. They were surprised. The boy is holding an Monochrome Love album, Sayaka's most popular album.</p><p>"...What?" Makoto reacted.</p><p>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't sign my albums anymore," Sayaka said.</p><p>The boy was disappointed. He set the album aside. "Well, what do you want instead?" he asked.</p><p>"Just leave me alone, please," Sayaka said. "I know I used to enjoy interacting with my fans, but that time has passed."</p><p>"Okay..." the boy said. "But, can you listen to me for a minute?"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stopped to listen to the boy for a moment.</p><p>"So...about one of the songs in that album," the boy said. "I might have figured out the meaning behind it. Would you like to hear it?"</p><p>Makoto is unsure of what the boy is talking about, but Sayaka immediately knew.</p><p>"Oh...that," Sayaka said, not giving away what she's talking about. "Well, I must say, my secrets are for me to reveal. Just don't tell anyone about the secrets I put into my songs, okay?"</p><p>The boy was unsure of what to do at first, but then he nodded in agreement. "Okay," he replied.</p><p>"Good," Sayaka said. "Now, please go do your own thing. I'm trying to enjoy my time with my boyfriend."</p><p>The boy only nodded in understanding as he left the young couple alone.</p><p>The minutes pass, and Makoto and Sayaka are having a great time together. They enjoyed their date in peace, with no one to disrupt them. They felt themselves becoming close together from this experience, although they're already close by the time they did this.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto?" Sayaka asked. "Is it okay if I got closer to you?"</p><p>Makoto turned around at Sayaka. He noticed that Sayaka is a bit far from him, sitting at the other end of the bench. There was some space in between them, occupied by their hands.</p><p>"Sure," Makoto said. "Go ahead. I won't mind."</p><p>Sayaka nudged herself closer and closer to Makoto, slowly closing the gap in between them. Eventually, the gap disappeared and Sayaka pressed herself against Makoto's arm. Makoto lifted his arm up and wrapped his arm around Sayaka, making her press against his side.</p><p>"This feels nice..." Sayaka said as she rubbed against Makoto. She soon rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, that feels so nice. I could do this forever..."</p><p>"Careful not to get too comfortable," Makoto warned. "You're...stimulating me."</p><p>Sayaka then felt that something's a little...different about Makoto. She began receiving thoughts from him that are a bit...less than innocent. She giggled at these thoughts. Makoto is a young man now. It's only natural that he would develop thoughts like these. He's just like a lot of her male fans. The main difference is that Makoto kept these thoughts to himself, where as the male fans his age can be less secretive about their thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? What's so funny?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much," Sayaka replied. "You know, being on this date reminds me that there's still a lot of things that I want to do with you."</p><p>"Really?" Makoto asked. "Like what?"</p><p>"Like..." Sayaka began to reply. She hesitated for a brief moment, making sure not to give too much away to Makoto and potentially scare him off. That would ruin years of work that she had to put in. "Like something that's a little more...intimate?"</p><p>"I-Intimate?" Makoto gasped. "You want to do something that's more intimate? Well...we did kiss each other several times before. I'm...not sure how we can be more intimate than that..."</p><p>Looks like Makoto is still confused about what's going on. Maybe it's not time to reveal that suggestion now.</p><p>"Okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want too," Sayaka said. "That's fine. I'll just save it for later. For now, let's just enjoy our time with each other like how it's always been."</p><p>Sayaka soon nuzzled up against Makoto. He doesn't mind. It's a bit stimulating, but he's okay with it.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka continued to enjoy their date together in the park. As the sun begins to set, the two of them began to return to their homes. Sayaka promised to Makoto that they'll be going out on more dates in the future, and that she's looking forward to them. Makoto agreed to that promise. And so the young couple continued to live out their lives and develop their relationship further.</p><hr/><p>It's been nearly a year since Makoto and Sayaka have graduated Hope's Peak Academy. During that time, they've slowly gotten more distant from their former classmates. Ever since graduation day, the former students of Class 78 haven't talked to each other very often. It started off with a few meetings occasionally, but they became less and less frequent until none of them met up. It's easy to find a reason for why the former students of Class 78 drifted apart from each other. They're in the workforce now, and are starting to find jobs and careers. There's little time for them to talk with their former classmates, so they just stop hanging out with their former classmates altogether. Eventually, only the closest friends still hung out with each other.</p><p>During this time, Sayaka and her father have gone through several changes. Now that Sayaka is no longer an idol, she can now live as a civilian. It's been a tough time for her to adjust to her new lifestyle, but she's making progress. Meanwhile, her father has finally gotten the help that he desperately needed, but didn't try to seek until now. He has gotten therapy, reduced his work hours, and spent more time with his daughter than ever before. Sayaka and her father have started to mend their relationship. Sayaka once hated her father to abandoning her and not giving her the parental love she desperately needed. Now he's redeeming himself in Sayaka's eyes. Thanks to those changes, they could finally live as a normal family. Well, except for the dead mother.</p><p>As for Makoto, there wasn't much that changed in him or his family. Makoto's parents are excited to see which direction he'll take his life in now that he's graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. Komaru is excited as well, wondering what career her brother will take. Instead, they got disappointment. Makoto told his family that he has no idea what career he should be taking since he has not made any plans for his future. He said that this is because he's pretty sure that he's going to be flooded with invitations from companies who want to hire him, expecting to boost their fortunes. At first, nobody believed Makoto. Everyone found Makoto's reasoning to be silly. Then they received a pile of mail from companies asking Makoto to apply to them. Then everyone realized that Makoto has a point.</p><p>There were so many companies for Makoto to choose from that he couldn't be bothered to pick any of them. It became too much of a headache for him to pick just one of these companies, as he has to weigh several factors in choosing a job. There were too many companies that wanted to hire him and too many factors to consider. Makoto found himself paralyzed at the amount of choices presented o him. It was too much for him.</p><p>It wasn't just Makoto that is suffering issues with picking a job. Sayaka too couldn't bother with picking a company to apply too. However, in her case, she's having the opposite problem. While Makoto couldn't pick any company because he doesn't know what to pick, Sayaka couldn't pick any company because she refused to pick one. Why? Well, in her retirement speech, she warned companies against trying to get her back into showbiz. Apparently, her warnings fell on deaf ears, as she got a pile of invitations from companies wanting to hire her. This time, they're all media companies. It doesn't matter what the company is, be it music, TV, movie, photo model, stage performances, or anything else. As long as it involved showbiz, Sayaka refused to accept the invitations.</p><p>The good news is that Makoto got himself an apartment unit. The bad news is that he a small apartment unit, with only enough room to support up to two people. This isn't his permanent home. He will only live in this home for as long as he doesn't find a job. Makoto hoped that he found a job soon. His parents are putting a lot of pressure on him to succeed, and he doesn't want to disappoint his parents. And so, Makoto lived alone in his small temporary home, waiting for the day that he found a job.</p><hr/><p>Today is Makoto's birthday, and as usual his family celebrated it. They went to his apartment unit and held a birthday party here. Not only that, but Sayaka and her father came in to celebrate. Makoto felt a little cramped in his apartment. This unit was not designed with large gatherings in mind, so finding space to move around may become difficult.</p><p>Makoto felt like he went back in time for a moment. This was his first birthday party that he celebrated with his family in a few years. It was a pretty basic birthday party with just a cake. Nobody brought any gifts, but Makoto doesn't mind. He was happy with what he has right now. He doesn't feel like he needed more.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Makoto," Sayaka said. "You know, I'm starting to get used to these simpler birthday parties. All of my birthday parties, back when I was an idol, have large amount of gifts from my fans. I guess it's a relief that there wasn't a pile of presents that are waiting for me from people that I don't know."</p><p>"I know, right?" Komaru asked. "It's nice to have birthday parties with people you do know. It makes things feel a lot better."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that," Makoto replied. "I remembered all those birthday parties we had with my classmates. They were great, but somethings I just want to spend a birthday party with my family. Still, I miss those birthday parties."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that we got to celebrate yours, Makoto" Mrs. Naegi said.</p><p>"It's been a while since we celebrated your birthday," Mr. Naegi said. "We're starting to miss it!"</p><p>"I'm glad to be a part of this celebration," Mr. Maizono said. "I remembered my daughter's birthday party, the one we celebrated together. With her birthday party and now this, I feel like this is starting to become a single family."</p><p>Everyone then stared at Mr. Maizono. Silence filled the entire room.</p><p>"Dad!" Sayaka said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I'm just kidding," Mr. Maizono replied. "But it sure feels like it."</p><p>Everyone then burst into laughter. Everyone once again had a great time celebrating another birthday party together. The celebrations then commenced, and the cake was soon served and eaten. The party didn't last a long time. There was a lack of things to do in the party. Nobody seemed to be bothered. It was a simple party with two average households. They didn't care if the party wasn't extravagant.</p><p>Once the party is over, everyone aside from Makoto prepared to leave.</p><p>"Thanks for coming to my birthday party," Makoto said. "I know we didn't do much, but I'm fine with that."</p><p>"That's okay," Sayaka replied. "I had lots of fun from just being with you, Makoto!"</p><p>"I should've brought some games for us to play," Komaru said. "This party would've been better if we have anything else to do. Oh well. At least we have a party. That's something."</p><p>The guests then exited the apartment and began to leave.</p><p>"Bye, Makoto!" Mrs. Naegi said. "I hope you still do well living on your own."</p><p>"I also hope that you find a job soon!" Mr. Naegi said. "Good luck, son! I know that you have lots of it! You're going to need it!"</p><p>Makoto made a promise to get a job. "I will," he said. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Oh, and bye, Komaru. I hope to see all of you soon."</p><p>"Bye, brother!" Komaru said with a smile. "I hope to see you too!"</p><p>The rest of the Naegi family left, leaving Makoto with Sayaka and her father. It wasn't long before they left. Well, only Sayaka's dad left. He was outside the door about to call his daughter over when he heard her call him,</p><p>"Hey, dad?" Sayaka asked. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Huh? What do you want?" Mr. Maizono asked. "Make it quick. We're leaving soon."</p><p>"Actually, I'm not planning to leave," Sayaka replied. "At least, for now."</p><p>Makoto was surprised by this. "Wait, what are you saying?" he asked. "Don't tell me..."</p><p>Mr. Maizono turned around and stared at his daughter. "So, you want to stay here with Makoto, right?" he asked.</p><p>"What?!" Makoto gasped. He turned towards Sayaka. "So, you want to live with me?"</p><p>Sayaka was surprised that the others that the others have caught on to what she's thinking. She wasn't expecting this to happen. She wasn't sure what to say next after all of this, so her response was simply. "Yes," she said.</p><p>Mr. Maizono let out a sigh. "Well, if that's what you want, then go for it," he said. "You're an adult now. This is a time when you're about to go off on your own. I feel...sad to be letting go of you, Sayaka. I know that I didn't spent much time raising you when you were little. But a parent must let go of their children someday and allow them to live on their own and raise a family of their own. That's what my parents did when I reached adulthood, and now it's time for me to let you go."</p><p>Sayaka smiled at her father as she said a single tear from her eye. "Thanks, dad," she said.</p><p>Mr. Maizono then shifted his gaze to Makoto. "Oh, and Makoto?" he asked. "Do you remember the promise I've made with you?"</p><p>Makoto grew embarrassed when he remembered the promise he made with Sayaka's father. "Oh...yeah," he said. "Right. Something about..." He hesitated for a moment as he neared that part. It felt awkward to say it when Sayaka is standing right next to him, so he stopped it right there. Sayaka, however, knew what Makoto is about to say. She let off a giggle. That made Makoto finally say it. "Okay, fine! I'll say it! I promise to marry Sayaka, I promise to start a family with Sayaka, and I promise to be the father that you've failed to be." He let out several gasps for air after he said those promises.</p><p>"So, you're planning to marry me," Sayaka remarked. "I had a feeling that you're going to say that. After all, that's the direction our relationship will take soon. Although, we're pretty young to get married, so it's too early to tie the knot. Maybe in the future, we'll consider it."</p><p>Makoto is too embarrassed after recalling his promises that he has no words to say.</p><p>Mr. Maizono smiled. "Well, you two take care of each other," he said. "I hope you like living with each other. You two are great together. Remember to pay your family a visit sometimes. And Sayaka, I'll miss you."</p><p>Sayaka let out a single tear. "I'll miss you too, dad," she replied.</p><p>Once that's over, Mr. Maizono left, leaving Makoto and Sayaka together in the apartment.</p><p>"Well, we're now living together for now," Sayaka said. "This place feels so small..."</p><p>"Yes, I know this apartment is small," Makoto replied. "We can't raise a family here. This is just my temporary home. Until I find myself a job, I'm stuck in this place."</p><p>"Speaking of jobs," Sayaka said, "how did your job searching go?"</p><hr/><p>Makoto is reading a job invitation that he recently got. It's just one out of the many letters he got from companies wanting to hire him. There's a pile of letters next to him. He made sure to read everything in the letter, including the fine print. This was exhausting to do.</p><p>"Any luck?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto set the letter down as he let out a heavy sigh. "No luck," he replied. "This job is just not for me."</p><p>"You didn't apply?" Sayaka asked. "Um...how many invitations did you reject?"</p><p>"I lost count," Makoto replied. "I'm not sure how many letters I got, but I'm pretty sure that some of them are from the same companies. By the way, how's your job searching? Did you find anything interesting?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm not planning to find a job," Sayaka replied. "At least, not one that involves showbiz. I'm done with that. Still, I get invitations from media companies who want to hire me. I already said that I'm not going back to showbiz, yet they still send these invitations to me."</p><p>"Looks like they ignored your words," Makoto remarked. "Why wouldn't they? You used to be the most famous idol in the world, and you cut your career short. I heard that there are still people who wish that you remained an idol. I bet those companies that keeps trying to get you back into showbiz think that way. It's kind of annoying."</p><p>"Yeah, it's really annoying," Sayaka said. "I don't want get back into showbiz! I don't want to be a media celebrity! I want to take my life in the direction I want to take! And yet, they still keep trying. I wish they would leave me alone. I'm starting to not want to open my mailbox anymore..."</p><p>"So, we're stuck," Makoto said. "This is ridiculous. We're graduates of Hope's Peak Academy. It is said that anyone who graduates from that school is guaranteed success in life. We should be able to find a job! Most of our former classmates have gotten a job by now. Some of them already have a job when they first entered Hope's Peak. We should have a job my now! But we don't. We're stuck here with nowhere to take our lives, unable to find a job. Ugh, I should've started my plans to get a job much earlier. I was so unsure of where to take my life after high school. I should've decline the offer to come to Hope's Peak. Living a normal school life would be much better for me."</p><p>Sayaka sighed. She felt Makoto's pain and frustrations over not being able to find a job. He was given too many options and not enough preparing.  There's little chance that he'll be able to get a job anytime soon. Only a miracle will save him now.</p><p>"I don't feel like talking about this anymore," Sayaka said. "We can discuss later. For now, how about we just enjoy our time together?"</p><p>"Huh? We're doing that right now?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"You know, dinner's coming up," Sayaka said. "Wait here. I'll make dinner for us."</p><p>It was at this moment when Makoto grew excited.</p><hr/><p>"It's about time that I have a quality meal," Makoto remarked as he ate his dinner. This is the first time I've eaten homemade food that's this good in months!"</p><p>Sayaka brought over her meal to the table and sat down. She heard what Makoto said about the food she made. "Did you like what I've made?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course," Makoto replied. "You know, back when we first met, it surprised me to learn that you were good a cooking. I never would've expected an idol to to enjoy doing anything out of, well, being an idol."</p><p>"I remembered your reaction when you learned that I'm a good cook," Sayaka said, recalling her memories of Hope's Peak Academy. "You're so funny, Makoto!"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka shared some laughter as they remembered their time in Hope's Peak Academy. It's nearly been a year since they last step foot into the prestigious academy, yet it felt like they left the school far longer ago. Time sure does feel like its flying when you're stuck in life with nowhere to go.</p><p>"It's a good thing that I learned to cook when I was young," Sayaka said. "You remembered my living conditions, don't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I remembered," Makoto replied. "You were all alone in your house with no one to take care of you. At least, no one but yourself. It's only reasonable that you've learned to cook on your own in order to feed yourself."</p><p>"It was rough to learn to cook," Sayaka said. "I nearly burned myself several times back when I started. It was so scary. If I were to get burned, I would've never been allowed to be an idol. I was so lucky that I didn't burn myself. It would've been terrible for me if that happened."</p><p>"And I thought Celeste and I were the lucky ones in our class," Makoto remarked.</p><p>Sayaka giggled at the remark. "You know, maybe you're right," she said. "There are so many miracles that had to happen to us for get to this point. If even a few of those miracles never happened, we wouldn't be here. I'm so glad that I met you, Makoto. You changed my life."</p><p>"You're welcome, Sayaka," Makoto replied. "But I didn't just changed your life. You changed my life as well. If it weren't for you, I would never have found a way out of my troubles, just like how if it weren't for me, you would never have found  a way out of your trouble. I guess what I'm saying is, we helped each other out. I think your quote about Monochrome Love explains this best. 'Alone, we are monochrome. Together, we shine in all the colors.' I feel like that explains our entire relationship."</p><p>"It really does..." Sayaka commented.</p><p>"Yeah. I agree," Makoto replied.</p><p>Sayaka then noticed that Makoto hasn't eaten his food in a while. "Oh, Makoto?" she asked. "Could you please hurry up? Your food's starting to get cold. You don't want to eat cold food, do you?"</p><p>Makoto looked down at his food, seeing that it was unchanged from the last time he saw it. He realized that he hasn't eaten his food in a while. He took a quick bite of his food and discovered that it has cooled off a bit. Now it no longer tastes delicious.</p><p>"Aw man!" Makoto complained. "My food! It's cold! How did that happen so fast?"</p><p>Sayaka laughed at Makoto's reaction to his now cold food. She then proceeded to eat her own food, only to discovered that it too has cooled off. It wasn't as cold as Makoto's food, but it's still not warm. Her smile turned into a frown upon eating the cool food.</p><p>"Oh..." Sayaka realized. "It really did cool off. How long have we've been talking?"</p><p>"Too long, apparently," Makoto replied. He then let out a groan. "Why didn't we save our talk until after dinner?"</p><p>Nevertheless, Makoto and Sayaka finished their dinner. The food might no longer be warm, but they aren't willing to waste it.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka entered the bedroom of the apartment. The bedroom is rather small, only containing a single bed and a closet. The night sky filled the view from the window, dotted with lights from the nearby buildings.</p><p>Sayaka took a look at the bed. "So, we're going to sleep on that bed for now," she said. "It's rather small. Do you feel lonely when you're sleeping on this bed?"</p><p>Makoto turned around and looked at Sayaka. "Huh? What are you saying?" he asked.</p><p>"You know, since we're living in this apartment together, are you okay with me sharing this bed with you?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto's cheeks turned beet red. "Wait, are you saying that we should sleep together?!" he reacted. He's flustered over the suggestion. "Um...I'm not sure about that. Maybe if I find another mattress or sleeping bag for you to sleep in-" He then realized that his apartment doesn't have another mattress or a sleeping bag. Even if he does find one of those, there's not enough room to fit another mattress. His cheeks grew even redder from the implications. He looked away from Sayaka, not wanting to lock eyes with her.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Sayaka asked. "I thought that you're already okay with me sleeping with you. I remembered that we did that twice before. It was during our trip to our hometown where we stayed in each other's house."</p><p>"...Yeah, we did," Makoto said, showing visible discomfort. "But the thing is, we didn't sleep on the same bed in those instances. One of us slept on the bed while the other slept in a sleeping bag. This time, we're sharing the same bed. That's very different from those times where we slept together. Sayaka, are you sure you're okay with this?"</p><p>Sayaka let off a light smile. "Of course," she replied. "I always wanted to sleep with you. We've already done it twice before, but in those instances we slept in separate beds." She then walked up to Makoto, moving his face so that he's looking at her. "But this time, we're sleeping together for real. We're sleeping on the same bed. I'm really excited to do this. Aren't you excited as well?"</p><p>Makoto wished that he wasn't placed at this situation. He wanted to say that he's not looking forward into letting Sayaka sleep with him on the same bed. At the same time, however, his internal instincts wanted to say yes. There's nothing more exciting to boys his age than sleeping with a girl. There's an internal conflict going on inside Makoto, and he is unsure of what to say. At least, if the girl who wanted to sleep with him is any normal girl. But Sayaka is no normal girl. She used to be an idol. The one thing many boys his age dream of was to sleep with her, and now Makoto is realizing that dream. He and Sayaka have gotten extremely close over the past several years from their days in Hope's Peak Academy. There is no way that Sayaka, after going through this long journey, would accept no as an answer. Knowing this, Makoto gave his response.</p><p>"Well, if you really wanted to, then I'm okay with it," Makoto responded.</p><p>Sayaka's smile grew larger from the response. She pulled Makoto into a deep, long kiss, with a tight hug on top of that. After pulling out of that embrace, Sayaka looked around the room, searching for something.</p><p>"Hmm...do you have anything...dirty in this room?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Oh, now what?" Makoto complained.</p><p>"I know that there are some...things I found in your old room," Sayaka said. "I wonder if you still have them now."</p><p>Sayaka then walked around the room, searching every corner of it. There wasn't many places to hide things in the room, but the search did take a while. Makoto watched as his girlfriend searched his bedroom, wondering what she's looking for. The search took Sayaka to a drawer at the corner of the room. She suspected that there's something in there. She reached towards the handle and opened the drawer.</p><p>Makoto began to panic as Sayaka opened the drawer. "Hey! There's some private stuff in there!" he shouted. "I...I don't want you to look over there!"</p><p>Sayaka took Makoto's reaction as a sign that she's looking at the right place. She looked into the drawer and found what she's looking for. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a book. A book that contains lots of pictures of Sayaka in rather revealing outfits. It's even signed by Sayaka herself.</p><p>"...So that's what you're looking for," Makoto realized.</p><p>Sayaka giggled as she looked at the picture at the front cover of the book, depicting her younger self in a revealing swimsuit. "Oh, I remembered this," she said. "I gave this to you for one of your birthdays. In private, I think. It makes me happy that, even after all this time, you still held onto this."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Makoto asked as his face got even redder. "It was a gift from you. I just couldn't bring myself to just throw that away."</p><p>Sayaka flipped through the pages of the book, looking at even more pictures of her in swimsuits. None of the pages have been ripped out or vandalized. She smiled at knowing how careful Makoto is to not damage this book. "You still like to look at my body, don't you?" she asked.</p><p>"O-Of course I do!" Makoto replied. "Y-you have a great body, Sayaka!"</p><p>Sayaka placed her hand over one of the pictures. She remembered the time when those pictures of her were taken. It was a disgusting time in her career. Her managers wanted her to be dressed up in all of those revealing swimsuits and outfits to appeal to many of her male fans. She once tried to object against taking all of those pictures, but the higher ups refused to listen to her. It disgusted her, then and now, to see how she is treated by her agency and her fans: as only an object for entertainment. Nobody saw her as a human. Nobody treated her like a human. Nobody truly cared for her like a human. To all of her fans, she's nothing more than an idol to entertain them.</p><p>Well, almost everyone. Most of Sayaka's classmates in Hope's Peak Academy were different from the rest of her fans. They saw her as a human. They treated her like a human. They cared for her like a human. But out of the classmates that cared for her, none could match the way Makoto treated her. To him and all of their classmates, Sayaka is more than an idol. She's their friend.</p><p>Sayaka didn't mind that Makoto saw all of these photos of her in revealing outfits. She knew that Makoto cared for her. It's only natural that he would like to see her body, even if it's partially covered. But there's the problem. Even with all those revealing outfits, Makoto never saw Sayaka without any clothes on. Even though she's dressed in revealing outfits, she's still wearing some clothes. Photos of her without any clothes on would be scandalous. Not only would she get into deep trouble over it, but so will her agency for allowing this to happen. Which is a shame, considering that she and Makoto are more than close enough to go all the way.</p><p>And that's when Sayaka gets an idea.</p><p>Sayaka closed the book and sets it back in the drawer, closing it afterwards. Makoto gets confused over this action.</p><p>"Hey, Sayaka?" Makoto asked. "Why did you put it back?"</p><p>Sayaka sighed. "Makoto, you've seen me many times in these revealing clothes," she said. "I know that I have a great body. What boy doesn't want to see me in these revealing outfits? But...have you ever considered seeing me go...all the way?"</p><p>"...What?" Makoto reacted.</p><p>Sayaka walked up to Makoto, tilting her head down and closing her eyes. "There's something that I really wanted to do," she said. "I've never told anyone about this, but this is one of the reasons why I decided to quit being an idol."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Makoto replied. "And what's that?"</p><p>Sayaka lifted her head and opened her eyes. "The ultimate act of love," she answered.</p><p>Makoto blinked in reaction for a moment. "I'll say it again," he said. "What?"</p><p>"I'm serious," Sayaka said. "We're really doing this. I've been waiting to do this with you. So, are you ready?"</p><p>Makoto was unsure of what the ultimate act of love really is, but knowing how close he and Sayaka have become, he decided to go along. "I'm ready," he said.</p><p>Sayaka smiled at the response. "I knew you were going to say that," she said. "Oh, but before we can continue, I need to do something first."</p><p>"Okay," Makoto replied. "So...go ahead, I guess."</p><p>Sayaka walked up to the window in the bedroom. She looked outside at the night sky and the buildings that surrounded her. There are windows that are lit up. There must be someone behind those windows. Sure, the likelihood of people looking outside to see her was extremely low, but Sayaka was not willing to risk any chances that someone might spot her. She placed her hand on a curtain and pulled it over to the window, covering it.</p><p>"There," Sayaka said after pulling the curtains. "That should so it. We should be safe."</p><p>"Safe?" Makoto asked. "From what?"</p><p>"You'll get it eventually," Sayaka replied. She then walked over to Makoto. Her body is shivering. She's a little nervous about going forward with this. By doing this, she and Makoto will be crossing a point of no return, where their relationship will be sealed. Sayaka wasn't sure how well this will go, but after taking in a deep breath, she assured herself that this will be one of the greatest things she'll ever experienced.</p><p>Makoto noticed that Sayaka is shivering. "Hey, are you nervous or something?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," Sayaka replied. "I'm ready, too." She took in another deep breath. "I know that this might sound strange to ask you to do, but please...don't object to what I want you to do. Understand?"</p><p>"I understand..." Makoto replied.</p><p>"Good," Sayaka said. "Now, to start things off, I want you take off your clothes."</p><p>Makoto was shocked when Sayaka told him to do that. "Wait, what?!" he reacted. His face turned red. "E-excuse me?"</p><p>"Huh?" Sayaka said. "Didn't I just told you to not object to what I want you to do?"</p><p>Makoto was bewildered over what Sayaka had said. He heard strange words coming out of the former idol. As much as he wanted to decline, he didn't want to break the promise that he just made with Sayaka. With his face still read, Makoto decided to do what Sayaka had told him. "F-fine, if you insist..." he reluctantly said. He proceeded to take off his hoodie first before taking off his shirt. He then dropped the clothes he took off. After taking off his shirt, Makoto paused for several moments as he looked down, wondering if he should take off his pants as well.</p><p>As Makoto thought about going further into taking off his clothes, Sayaka took a look at his body. Makoto always had a scrawny build. He was small compared to men his age. He was considered unattractive in the eyes of many girls. Sayaka thinks otherwise. To her, Makoto looked handsome.</p><p>Sayaka had met boys and men who are stronger, had better bodies, and more masculine than Makoto. These boys and men are, in the eyes of most girls and women, more attractive than Makoto. All of these boys and men wanted to be with her, and if it weren't for Makoto, a life with them could be a possibility. Sayaka didn't find any of them appealing to her. They lacked charm and kindness, things Sayaka wanted in a man. They loved her, but not in a deep way. Makoto had that charm and kindness. He deeply loved and cared about her. It's why she chosen him over everyone else. Sayaka looked back to when she first fell in love with Makoto, back when he saved a crane. It amazed her how one seemingly small act lead to an entire relationship.</p><p>Sayaka reached out and stroked Makoto on his chest. "You know, it's a relief that I got to see your body," she said. "You might not have the best body, but you are a great person."</p><p>Makoto continued to make more shades of red on his face as Sayaka stroked his body. It was almost too stimulating. He looked back at Sayaka for a brief moment, only to notice that she's looking down. He looked down as well and remembered that he hadn't taken off his pants.</p><p>"Oh...you want this off as well?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Sayaka silently nodded as she moved her hand towards Makoto's waist.</p><p>Makoto didn't feel like doing this. He had no idea what Sayaka is planning to do or what this ultimate expression of love really is. But he must do what she told him to do. Makoto grabbed his pants and slowly pulled them down, hesitating every step of the way. Soon, the only thing left on him was his undershorts. He was absolutely embarrassed to show them off. They were white with a pattern of bright yellow stars on them. It seemed that Makoto had something bright down there.</p><p>Sayaka giggled upon seeing Makoto's undershorts. They look a little silly. But he wasn't giving her what she wanted. It looked like Makoto decided to stop there, too embarrassed to go any further. She let out a sigh. "Fine, want me to remove that from you?" she asked.</p><p>Makoto didn't say anything. He was too nervous to go all the way in front of a girl.</p><p>Sayaka isn't willing to wait for an answer. She decided to take the final layer off herself. She knelled down and grabbed the waistbands. Before pulling them down, she looked to assure Makoto.</p><p>"Don't worry too much," Sayaka said. "I'm your girlfriend now. It's okay if I see all of you. Please...don't try to cover yourself, okay?"</p><p>Although he is too embarrassed to say anything, Makoto agreed to not cover himself. He stiffened his and shut his eyes, ready for the final layer to be removed.</p><p>Sayaka pulled down on the waistband and removed the final layer, exposing Makoto's root. She then stood up and looked down on the root. This is the first time she has seen a fully undressed boy. She frowned upon seeing the root. It was small and floppy, nothing like what she expected. It was a little disappointing, but at the same time it could've been better. The root just needed some encouragement. Sayaka got an idea.</p><p>"Alright, my turn now," Sayaka said. "Makoto, you can open your eyes now."</p><p>Makoto wasn't sure why Sayaka wanted him to open his eyes. He did hear the sounds of clothes moving. He wondered what's going on. He opened up his eyes...and his face got even more red upon discovering what Sayaka is doing. For the first time in a while, he spoke.</p><p>"Sayaka?!" Makoto gasped. "W-what are you doing?!"</p><p>Sayaka was in the middle of taking off her skirt and socks when she was interrupted. The only pieces of clothing that remained on her are her pink undergarments with a small bow on each of them. She looked up at Makoto, though her eyes were partially focused on the root which looked a bit longer than before.</p><p>"Huh? What am I doing?" Sayaka asked back. "I'm taking off my clothes as well."</p><p>"Do you really have to do that?" Makoto asked, still being bewildered by what's going on.</p><p>Sayaka finished taking off her skirt and socks. She left her undergarments on. She stood up and looked at Makoto in the eyes. "Look, it's a necessary step if we want to do the ultimate act of love," she explained. "We can't do it if there are barriers in between us, understand?"</p><p>Makoto's eyes kept shifting focus between Sayaka's eyes and her chest. His breaths became more frequent as he tried to contain himself. It seemed that he was anticipating something. It took him a moment to collect himself, but Makoto eventually said something in response. "...Understand," he said.</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh. "Alright, Makoto," she said. "Your turn now."</p><p>Makoto looked at Sayaka in the eyes. "What?" he said.</p><p>"Go ahead," Sayaka said. "Take off my last layer, just like how I took off yours. Please, don't cover your eyes. I want to admire me...all of me."</p><p>Makoto wasn't sure why Sayaka wanted him to take off her undergarments, but considering that she had taken off his undershorts, he decided to do it in return. He reached behind Sayaka and pulled the clips of her bra apart. Sayaka then let her bra slide off of her, spilling her breasts in front of Makoto's eyes. Makoto paused for a moment to admire Sayaka's curves and beautiful smooth skin. The breasts look just the right size; not too big, not too small. Of course, he knew that Sayaka isn't waiting around to expose her entire body. He soon moved on to her panties, gripping both sides of the hips. He hesitated for a moment before pulling them down. He wasn't entirely sure if this is such a good idea, but considering how okay Sayaka is with seeing him fully unclothed, Makoto figured that he should be okay as well. After taking in a deep breath, Makoto pulled down on the panties, removing the last layer of clothing from Sayaka.</p><p>The young couple are now fully without clothes. Their clothes are discarded around them. They stared at each other's body, admiring them. Both of their faces are covered with red, Makoto even more so. Their hearts began to race with anticipation. They could feel something coming.</p><p>"It's time..." Sayaka said.</p><p>"For what?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"The ultimate act of love," Sayaka answered. "We can finally do this now. Please...let me come closer to you."</p><p>Sayaka slowly walked over to Makoto as he stood there frozen, unsure of what's about to happen between him and Sayaka. At least, he was unsure. As soon as Sayaka began to press her body against his, Makoto finally realized what the ultimate act of love really is. He and Sayaka are about to make love.</p><p>"N-no way..." Makoto gasped. "W-we're doing that?!"</p><p>Sayaka smiled as she felt something going on down there. "So, you've finally figured it out," she said. "Yes, we're doing that."</p><p>"Y-you wanted to do this?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Yes, Makoto," Sayaka replied. "I want this. I've been developing thoughts about doing this with you ever since we met. I'm an idol at the time, so I had to put these thoughts aside to preserve my image. But these thoughts...it's starting to become too much for me to hold any longer. I must release these thoughts and satisfy my needs...starting now."</p><p>Makoto was shocked to hear that the former idol held some impure thoughts for quite some time. He wondered why she didn't talk about them as he was providing her mental therapy. His mind wandered around for a moment until he realized the one advise he was told when it comes to very intimate acts. In that moment, he realized that he almost forgot about them before going forward with this ultimate expression of love.</p><p>"Um...excuse me, Sayaka?" Makoto asked. "Could you pull away from me for a moment?"</p><p>Sayaka pulled herself away from Makoto. "What is it?" she asked.</p><p>"I-I know that we're about to do...this, but shouldn't we take protective measures before continuing?" Makoto asked. "I...don't want you to get...pregnant or anything. I-I know we're adults now, but...this is way too early to start a family. I have something in my drawer that could prevent this."</p><p>Sayaka stared at Makoto for a few moments. It's true that the young couple had forgotten to take protective measures before continuing. If Makoto had been aware of what's going to happen sooner, he could've taken protective measures on his root. But it's too late now. Sayaka is not willing to wait around any longer. Her body is starting to get tired. She pulled Makoto closer to her, pressing their bodies against each other again.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry too much," Sayaka assured. "We'll be fine. There's no need to worry. If you feel like it, just pull out early. And besides, I've taken preventative measures myself before doing this. Also, I don't want there to be any barriers separating us, no matter what. So, are you ready?"</p><p>Makoto shivered in place. "I feel cold..." he said. "And tired."</p><p>"Today's been a long day, isn't it?" Sayaka asked. "I'm tired as well. Shall we do it in your bed?"</p><p>Makoto stared into Sayaka, this time with a smile. "Sure," he said with confidence.</p><p>Makoto climbed into his bed, covering himself with the blanket. It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed without any clothes on. He turned off the lights as he got into bed, ready to sleep for the night. Sayaka then got into the bed from the other side, covering herself with the blanket. It also felt strange to be sleeping with a girl sharing the same bed, especially if she's not wearing any clothes. The young couple stared into each other's eyes in the dark. They moved closer to each other. The young couple laid on their side as they begin to press their bodies on each other. The root buried itself as far into the garden's soil as it can.</p><p>Makoto couldn't believe that he's finally doing this with Sayaka. He'd never imagine himself doing this with a (former) idol. He once thought that idols are far out of his league and that he'll never get a chance to be with them. And yet, an idol decided to reach down and choose him over everyone else. It was at this point that he realized that he's doing this on his birthday. He realized that Sayaka had gifted herself for his birthday, deciding to live with him from this point onward. Many miracles had to happen for them to come together. This is when the outcomes of those miracles come together to make this happen.</p><p>Sayaka was happy that she's finally doing this with Makoto. Her life had been fully of misery up until she met him. She lived a lonely home life when her mother died. She threw herself into the idol industry to escape from that lonely life, only to realize that her fans aren't giving her the love she needed. In her mind, Makoto was the only one who could truly love her. The kindness he displayed to that crane convinced her to choose Makoto over everyone else. All of her male fans dreamed of doing this with her, but only Makoto provided such deep-rooted love. Thanks to him, she found true happiness.</p><p>"I don't know if I said this enough," Sayaka said. "But...thank you, Makoto. Thank you...for loving me as a person. Thank you...for everything."</p><p>Makoto smiled at Sayaka. "Thank you, too," he replied. "Thank you for helping me in return for my help."</p><p>Sayaka smiled back. "I love you," she said.</p><p>"I love you, too," Makoto replied.</p><p>The young couple locked their lips together as they spent the night with each other.</p><hr/><p>The following morning, Makoto woke up feeling a bit dizzy. The events of the previous night was nearly overwhelming. Looking out the window, he could see faint sunlight seeping through the curtains. He concluded that he overslept, considering the current time of year.</p><p>Makoto felt someone breathing on him. He looked off to his side, finding Sayaka pressing up against his side. He also found that his arm is wrapped around her. Sayaka had a smile on her face as she slept. Whatever happened between him and her must've made her feel great. He noticed that Sayaka is not wearing any clothes on, as he felt her soft skin. He lifted the sheets for a moment to discover that he's in a similar state of undress. It didn't take long for him to remember what he and Sayaka did last night.</p><p>Soon, Sayaka opened up her eyes. She stared at Makoto with a suggestive look on her face. "That felt so good," she said quietly. "You did great, Makoto. I'm looking forward into doing this again with you. I'll never forget this moment."</p><p>"Yeah, I remembered," Makoto replied. "We did that together, didn't we? Honestly, I didn't think that I wouldn't make it. I thought that what we did was going to be too much for my body to handle. I'm so relieved that I made it."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Sayaka replied. "This is our first time ever doing this. I'm glad that I did this, especially with you. I'm so happy now. It was so great."</p><p>Makoto moved his hand around the bed. He could feel that some spots are dryer than others. The area around his and Sayaka's bodies are a little moist. Even their own bodies felt a little wet.</p><p>"Hey, Sayaka?" Makoto asked. "What we did last night...it wasn't that intense, wasn't it?"</p><p>"I remembered last night," Sayaka replied. "We didn't move around too much. We kept most of it in the bed. Looks like we almost reached our limit. We should be fine for now. The more times we do this, the more our bodies will get used to it and the less tiring it gets. I'd love to do this again with you someday. I feel ready."</p><p>"Oh, you want to do it again?" Makoto asked. "I'm sorry, but my body needs a break from that. I still feel tired from that experience last night. Just...save it for later, okay?"</p><p>"Well, I was planning to save it for later anyways," Sayaka said as she lifted herself up. She then sat up on the bed, taking blanket up with her to cover herself. She looked at the window, seeing the small amount of sunlight seeping through the curtain. "We should be starting our day. We woke up awfully late. I need to wash all this sweat off of me first, though." She then looked back at Makoto, smiling at him. "Mind if we take a shower together?"</p><p>Makoto's face grew red at the suggestion. "Um...excuse me?" he reacted. "Uh...I'm not sure about that. Why don't we just take a shower one at a time?"</p><p>Sayaka frowned in disapproval. "Come on," she said. "We just made love together. We should be okay with taking the shower together. And besides, do you want to be waiting around without your clothes on?"</p><p>Makoto was uncomfortable at the idea of walking around his apartment without his clothes on. His face told Sayaka exactly his thoughts about it.</p><p>Sayaka smiled again. "I see," she said. "Well, we'd better get going. Come on, let's take a shower together!"</p><hr/><p>The young couple entered the shower together and washed off the sweat. They really enjoyed their time together in the shower. The warm water was soothing. They could feel their tiredness being washed away.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka washed each other while in the shower. They liked being touched pretty much everywhere except their privates. Those parts felt uncomfortable to be touched. Everywhere else, though, they're fine letting the other touch that place.</p><p>Makoto applied shampoo to Sayaka's long hair. She found it comforting to have someone else help her out in cleaning her hair. The long hair made it difficult for Sayaka to maintain her hair alone, so she almost always received assistance when it comes to cleaning her hair. Now that Makoto is here, she could have him be her helper.</p><p>"How's my hair looking?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"It's looking good," Makoto replied. "You know, does it take that much shampoo and conditioner to maintain hair this long?"</p><p>"Yes, it does," Sayaka replied.</p><p>Makoto finished applying shampoo to Sayaka's hair. "Alright, I'm done," he said. "That took a long time."</p><p>"Good," Sayaka said. She then turned around towards Makoto, letting her hair flow through the air. "My hair's now feeling great! Thanks, Makoto."</p><p>"You're welcome," Makoto replied.</p><p>Sayaka then got an idea. "Hey, can I help you with the shampoo?" she asked.</p><p>"No thanks," Makoto replied. "I'm fine. I can do that myself."</p><p>Sayaka stared into Makoto's eyes for a moment. In that moment, her unconscious thoughts took over her body.</p><p>Makoto got confused. "Sayaka?" he asked. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>For some reason, Sayaka began to approach Makoto. She began to press her body against his. Makoto quickly realized what's about to happen. He grabbed Sayaka and pushed her away. "Oh, no," he said. "We're not going in that direction again!"</p><p>Sayaka blinked as she snapped back to normal. "Oh, what was I doing?" she asked. "Sorry, it's personal instincts. Looks like I still haven't quelled those...thoughts yet."</p><p>"It's okay," Makoto said as he got some shampoo. "I'm sure those thoughts will go away soon." He then applied the shampoo to his own hair.</p><p>Makoto was having no trouble applying the shampoo to his hair. His hair is still almost shoulder length, but at least's that easier to maintain than hip length hair. Despite this, Sayaka decided to help Makoto out. She reached out to his hair and scrubbed shampoo all over it. The two pairs of hands fought for space until Makoto gave up fighting.</p><p>"Okay, fine," Makoto decided. "You help me get the shampoo on my hair. Thanks, Sayaka!"</p><p>Sayaka smiled as she finished applying the shampoo.</p><hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka had breakfast for the morning. The meal was cooked by Sayaka and it was delicious. They ate breakfast later in the day than usual, but that's only because they woke up later and had a shower together. This time, they focused completely on their meals, waiting until they are finished before having a chat.</p><p>Once the breakfast is over, the young couple talked to each other.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto?" Sayaka began. "Could you listen to me for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Makoto replied. "I'm always listening to you. You don't have to ask. So, what is it?"</p><p>"Remember what I said during our graduation day?" Sayaka asked. "You know, when we finally left Hope's Peak Academy?"</p><p>Makoto blinked for moment. "You remembered that?" he said. "I might've forgotten about it. I know that it's nearly a year since we graduated that school, but it feels like forever since I last step foot into Hope's Peak Academy. I missed that place. Anyways, what did you say to me during our ride back home?"</p><p>"It's about an idea that I had," Sayaka replied. "I'm not sure when it's a good time to reveal it, but maybe I should reveal it now. Remembered last night, when we did...that to each other?"</p><p>"Really? Last night?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"Well, I had a dream," Sayaka said. "I dreamed of helping others when they're in need of help. But not by being an idol and a role model for them to follow. I'm helping them out directly."</p><p>"You dreamed of helping others?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"It was actually one of the reasons why I joined the idol industry," Sayaka explained. "I wanted to help others out just as how those idols I saw helped me. But that dream reminded me that I'm not achieving my dreams by simply being an idol. I joined the idol industry for many reasons and I left the idol industry for many reasons. I know, it's complicated."</p><p>"It really is," Makoto remarked. "Anyways, about that dream about you helping people out. Can you tell me more?"</p><p>Sayaka realized that she got a little off track. "Right," she said, realigning herself. "So, you know how we're stuck here unable to find a job? You can't find a job that appeals to you and I refuse to accept any job that involves me going back to showbiz. Well, what if we decided to create our own company?"</p><p>"Create our own company?" Makoto asked. "That sounds like a great idea. Why didn't I think about that? Then again, I'm not the entrepreneurial type, so creating a company might not be the best idea for me."</p><p>"It's not just a company," Sayaka clarified. "It's more of a foundation. Yes, I'm thinking of making a foundation to help people out. You may have helped me live with my depression, Makoto, but there are still people out there who are in dire need of help. If we can help them out, we might make their lives better. This is a great idea. We'll be helping people directly instead of just being an idol for people to follow. That's all I have to say about my ideal for now. So, what are your thoughts on this? Do you think this is a great idea?"</p><p>Makoto doesn't have anything to say about Sayaka's idea. He seemed to be interested. He's been stuck being indecisive about his future for far too long. Maybe it's time to turn this idea into reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Tree's Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apparently, Makoto and Sayaka aren't the only former students of Hope's Peak Academy who are unable to find a job. There are several students from the past several classes who are in the same position as they are. Kyosuke Munakata, for instance, used to be the Ultimate Student Council President. With his skills in leadership, he should have an easy time transitioning into politics. Instead, he refused any governing positions, as he found many policies to be disgusting. Also, a Hope's Peak graduate in the past got into politics right after he graduated and royally screwed up, so nobody wanted to repeat that mistake.</p><p>So much for Hope's Peak Academy guaranteeing its students success after they graduated. It turned out to be nothing more than a myth.</p><p>These former students of Hope's Peak Academy, frustrated about being unable to find a job, decided to form their own company. An organization, to be exact. The Future Foundation was created by these former students as a way to spread hope around the world. Makoto and Sayaka are one of the former students that founded the organization.</p><p>Under the Future Foundation, the members can use their talents to help out the world around them. The Future Foundation had many members when it was founded, all with a variety of talents. Some of those talents even had lots of applications. With highly talented people in it, it seemed that the Future Foundation was destined to be successful. Unfortunately, the Future Foundation was divided from the start. Kyosuke, the chairman of the Future Foundation, wanted to eliminate any traces of despair in order to preserve hope in the world. Makoto and Sayaka are horrified by this approach. They do not see this as a sustainable option and believed that there are better ways to spread hope. They tried their best to convince Kyosuke that this is a bad idea, that the Future Foundation should focus on helping people out. But no matter how hard they tried, Kyosuke refused to listen to them.</p><p>Frustrated in how things have been going in the Future Foundation, Makoto, Sayaka, and several other members decided to quit just a few months after joining. After they quit, everyone who left began to wonder if this was all worth it. They worked so hard to secure themselves a future, and now it all went to waste because of their stubborn chairman. Things seem bleak and dark for them. It looks like they have no future.</p><p>Yet, Sayaka refused to give up on her dream. Being determined to make a dream come true has always been her thing. She was determined to escape her lonely life, she was determined to be with Makoto, and now she's determined to help people out. Makoto backed her up, convincing everyone to not give up just yet. They still have time to contribute to the world.</p><p>"My middle school had an animal care club once," Makoto told everyone. "The club had no one in it. Nobody in my school wanted to take care of animals that aren't their pet. Nobody, except for me. I couldn't bear the thought of letting these animals suffer. I took the difficult task and joined the club. I learned a valuable lesson that day. If no one else is willing to solve a problem, then we should do it ourselves. There are many problems in the world that are in need of solving, yet most people wouldn't think of trying to solve them. It's time for us to change this!"</p><p>This convinced everyone that if they wanted a problem to be solved, it should be up to them to solve it rather than letting larger organizations do it for them. Sure, some organizations do solve problems in the world, but they shouldn't be relied on all of the time. Even with their help, there are still some problems in the world that are in need of being solved. If they're going to solve problems like that, they're going to need to form their own foundation.</p><p>And so, they created the Hope Garden Foundation. This new foundation focuses mainly on issues that go mostly ignored by larger organizations. In addition, this foundation also helps people with mental disorders and get them to live a life with their disorders in control. It might not be easy to do and not everyone wants to receive help, but those who do receive help had said that their lives are showing improvement. Contrast this with Kyosuke and the Future Foundation whose more...problematic methods of helping people only caused more pain to the people they were trying to help.</p><p>When analyzing the people in charge of both foundations, it is clear why one was successful and the other a failure. Sayaka understood how it felt to be suffering from a mental disorder. While her depression days are far behind her, she could never forget the pain she suffered when she was depressed. Depression is a huge part of her, and taking that away will make her a completely different person. Makoto is a kindhearted person. He might not have experience with a mental disorder, but he does feel the pain of someone who does. He'll do everything he can to help a loved one, even if it meant he had to suffer as well. Kyosuke had none of these things. He didn't have experience with mental disorders, nor the expertise needed to treat them. He didn't even hire psychiatrists to help him out, which really didn't help him at all.</p><p>Thanks to the work of Makoto and Sayaka, people began to trust the Hope Garden Foundation more than the Future Foundation, on top of having a once famous idol backing the foundation up. Makoto and Sayaka are successful in their goal of creating a foundation, Meanwhile, Kyosuke and the Future Foundation ended up having to change their methods in order to regain the public's trust. It'll be a long time before people trusted the Future Foundation again.</p>
<hr/><p>A lot has happened to Makoto and Sayaka in the past two years. In just two years, they joined with several alumni of Hope's Peak Academy and formed the Future Foundation, only to quit shortly after joining. Then they formed their own foundation and pursued their goals in their own way, finding a greater amount of success than the Future Foundation. They helped out many people in those two years. Sayaka was ecstatic that she got to do this, as she was reaching out to people and helping them rather than just being an icon for them to idolize. To her, this is much better than being an idol.</p><p>But the young couple was about to undergo even more change. Sayaka's old agency, the one that she used to work with, decided to gift her something. They brought a house for her and Makoto. It's not just any normal house. The house they got was big, large enough to support a family. It might not be a big, fancy house, but it is larger than a typical house. Makoto and Sayaka are excited to hear the news. They now have a home big enough to start a family. It was great news, but in order to move into their new home they had to say goodbye to their old apartment.</p><p>And so, Makoto and Sayaka packed up all of their belongings, getting ready to move out.</p>
<hr/><p>Sayaka set down a cardboard box next to the door as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. There were a few other boxes nearby, and she had spent the last several minutes packing things into those boxes and moving them to the door. It was a rather tiring task to do. She could really use a break</p><p>Makoto walked up behind Sayaka as he carried another box. "Are you tired?" he asked.</p><p>Sayaka turned around to face Makoto. "Yes, I am," she said as she took in a few more breaths. "Sorry, I haven't been working out as much as I used to. I haven't been moving my body a lot ever since I quit being an idol."</p><p>"Yeah, we didn't do a lot of workouts lately," Makoto sighed. "This apartment is not suited for those kinds of activities. There's not much spare room in this apartment. Come to think of it, I wonder how big our new house is going to be."</p><p>"About our new home," Sayaka began. "I was contacted by my old agency. They told me that the house they brought for us is larger than our old homes. I didn't get the details on exactly how much larger our new home is compared to our old homes, but if I had to guess, our new home is going to be smaller than our old homes combined."</p><p>"So, our new home is going to be pretty big," Makoto concluded. "I see. Well, if we want to know the size of our new home, we're must see for ourselves."</p><p>"Yeah, I agree," Sayaka replied.</p><p>It's almost time to leave this apartment once and for all. Makoto and Sayaka are going to miss this place, even if it's only a temporary home. Sayaka looked at the boxes, wondering if all of their belongings are in them. There was a surprisingly low amount of boxes. She began to worry if she'd missed anything.</p><p>"Um, Makoto?" Sayaka began. "Are you sure this is everything? I'm...surprised to see that we have so few belongings."</p><p>"Oh?" Makoto replied. "Uh, yes, that's everything. Trust me, I checked."</p><p>Sayaka was relieved that all of her belongings are packed. But then she began to wonder if *that* was packed in as well. She didn't mind if Makoto had it, but if they had left it behind, then the next owner of this apartment will soon discover that. She didn't want that to happen. She grew nervous over it. She asked Makoto one more time.</p><p>"Including...that?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>Makoto was confused by what Sayaka is referring to. "Huh?" he reacted. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Sayaka realized that this is not the time to be vague about things. She has to be make things clear. "Oh, sorry about that," she said. "I meant to say...did you include that magazine? You know, the one featuring me in all of those...revealing clothing."</p><p>Makoto now understands what Sayaka is referring to. "Oh, yeah," he replied as his cheeks began to redden. "O-of course I included that! It's ours for now. There's no way that we'll leave it behind!"</p><p>Sayaka smiled in response and then let out a giggle. "Oh, Makoto," she said. "I'd knew that you would bring that as well. I just asked you to make sure."</p><p>Makoto laughed as well. He soon pulled Sayaka into a hug and then into a kiss. The young couple began to embrace each other as they prepared to leave their old apartment for the last time.</p><p>"Well, time to say goodbye to this place," Makoto declared.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka opened the door and carried all of the boxes outside. Before closing the door, Makoto looked back at his old apartment. He remembered all the good times he and Sayaka shared in that apartment, including that time he and Sayaka made love for their first time. It had been great living with a former idol. He enjoyed it. But now, he and Sayaka are ready to move on from this apartment. They have a new home and are ready to move into it. Makoto closed the door to his old apartment, ready for his new home.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto and Sayaka saw their new house as they approached it. Their new house is in a relativity wealthy part of a city that's not too far away from where their parents live. They were a little disappointed. The new house they got wasn't particularly fancy. It's just a typical house that's just larger than usual. Not that they care about how fancy their new house is. They just wanted a house of their own.</p><p>The young couple approached the front door of their new house. Sayaka reached into her pocket and took out the key. She stared into the key for a long time, looking back at the time when she was an idol. She missed being an idol, but she knew that she made the right choice in quitting. Her life was in near constant turmoil ever since her mother died. All she wanted was stability in her life. Becoming an idol did not help in reaching that goal, as she had placed herself in a precarious situation. It only takes one mistake and her entire career will crash down. Her old agency did lots of bad things to her. She couldn't recall the exact details, but she knew that her old agency did something to her. It surprised her that, after doing all of those bad things to her and after all this time, her old agency decided to buy a house for her and Makoto. It felt strange that they did that, but it seemed that her agency wanted to apologize for all of the things they made her do, whether it is good or bad.</p><p>Makoto stared at Sayaka, wondering when she's going to unlock the door. "Hey, Sayaka?" he said. "Are you going to open the door? You've been staring at that key for quite a while."</p><p>Sayaka snapped back to reality. She turned towards Makoto in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that," she apologized. "I...wasn't sure that I was thinking there."</p><p>Makoto grew a little concerned about Sayaka. "You weren't thinking about your agency, were you?" he asked. "You know, the one you used to work with?"</p><p>Sayaka was surprised that this happened. She didn't expect that joke to come up again. It's been years since the last time she pulled that joke off. Ever since she graduated, she made sure to not bring up that joke back ever again, feeling like she's pulled it off enough times. Now, Makoto is bringing back that joke. She just had to ask about it.</p><p>"Wait...you're not psychic, are you?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Of course I am!" Makoto replied, continuing the joke. "I learned it from you. Now we're both psychics!"</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stared at each other for a moment, expecting each other to speak.</p><p>"Okay, fine!" Makoto said. "I'm just kidding! You know that joke, right? You pulled it on me many times back in Hope's Peak Academy. I just had to bring it back, this time it's me who's doing it to you."</p><p>Sayaka smiled at Makoto. It was a little embarrassing to have that joke be brought up again, this time with the roles reversed. She could've let that happen more often back then, but whatever. It's time to focus on what's important now.</p><p>"Well, it looks like somebody didn't forget my joke," Sayaka said. "I tried my best to bury it, but apparently I didn't bury it enough. But enough side talk. Makoto, are you ready to see our new house?"</p><p>"Sure!" Makoto replied.</p><p>Sayaka inserted the key into the door and unlocked it. Then, she and Makoto entered the door and explored their new house. There's nothing particularly noteworthy about the house. It just has the same feeling as their old houses, only much larger. There's the usual kitchen, dining room, and living room on the ground floor, along with some empty rooms for activities. On the floor above, there are a total of four bedrooms, with one of them being the master bedroom. That leaves three bedrooms for however many children they have. They hope that they don't make too many children.</p><p>"I don't understand why my agency brought us a house that has more bedrooms than we need," Sayaka said. "Do they really expect us to have a lot of children?"</p><p>"I doubt it," Makoto replied. "Look, the government will pay us to have children. Our country's population is starting to decline. We may have a crisis in the future. Still, there's a reason why most people doesn't take advantage of that: raising a child is difficult! I know my parents didn't have a hard time raising me and Komaru, but the same can't be said for most parents."</p><p>"I agree," Sayaka replied. Then she sighed when she remembered that part about her life. "You know, I feel bad for my father. Even if I'm an only child, he's fully responsible for raising me since my mother...she's dead. It's probably too much for him to handle. But we will be different from him. You made a promise with my father, right? You're going to be the father that he dreamed of being. You're going to give our children the love they deserve. Is that the promise you made?"</p><p>Makoto nodded in response. "Of course," he replied. "I will be a great father. Any children would love to have me as their father. They'll also love to have you as their mother, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka looked back at Makoto. "Really?" she asked. "Well, if you're going to be the father that my father failed to be, then I'm going to be mother that I never got to have. I don't want my children to suffer the same pains that I lived through. I will live long enough to see my children grow up. I will not leave all the childcare up to you, Makoto. It's our children. We share responsibility in raising them."</p><p>Makoto agreed with Sayaka. If he and Sayaka are going to raise children, they should raise them together. No one side will take significantly more responsibility than the other. It's a shared effort, and it should work that way. Makoto was about to move on to a different topic, but then all this talk about raising children has left him with one more question.</p><p>"So, Sayaka?" Makoto began, catching Sayaka's attention. "I have a question."</p><p>"What is it?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"We did talk a lot about raising our children," Makoto continued. "That has left me wondering. How many children do you want to have?"</p><p>Sayaka thought about that question for a few moments. "You know, I was asked that question a long time ago, back when I was an idol," she began. "Someone asked me that same question during an interview. My agency anticipated that someone will ask that question, so I said the answer they prepared for me. 'I'm still young, so I don't know.' But now that I'm an adult, my opinion changed. Now that I think about it, I would like to have lots of children."</p><p>Makoto was shocked by the answer Sayaka gave to him. "What?! That many children?" he asked.</p><p>"It was a great thought," Sayaka continued. "Marrying the man I love and having lots of children with him is a dream of mine. I want to have lots of children so that I could love all of them and they could love me back. You're that man, Makoto. I would love to have lots of children with you." She then paused for a moment to let out a sigh. "But...raising a children is hard work, even when we're working together. There has to be a limit somewhere on how many children a parent could handle. If I had to pick a number on how many children I want, it would be...two? Yes, I think two children is good enough for once."</p><p>Makoto felt the same way. He's find with raising two children, as he came from a family with two children. If his parents are happy with raising both him and Komaru, why should he and Sayaka be any different? Plus, Sayaka is an only child, so a small family should be reasonable for both of them. However, Sayaka did mention marrying him, and that got Makoto thinking.</p><p>"Speaking of marriage," Makoto began as he reached into his pocket. "I have something to ask you."</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sayaka asked. Then she gasped upon realizing something. "Wait...are we really doing that?"</p><p>Makoto took out a small box from his pocket. He presented it to Sayaka. "You know, I've been thinking about this for quite some time," he said. "I got this a while ago and thought about bringing this up at the perfect time. But, I can't wait to do this. We've been together for so long and have gotten so close. I feel like if we wait to do this for any longer, we might get ourselves in an awkward situation." He paused for a moment to take a deep breath, preparing to ask the big question. "This is it, Sayaka. Now that we have a bigger house, I feel like it's time to ask this."</p><p>Sayaka watched as Makoto opened up the box. Its contents shine in her eyes. She let out a big gasp as she saw what's in the box.</p><p>It's a wedding ring. There's nothing particularly special about the ring. It's just a plain ring with a small gem on top of it.</p><p>"Will you marry me?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Sayaka didn't waste a second in answering. As soon as Makoto asked that question, she threw herself into his arms. She shed tears of joy as she hugged Makoto. They had reached the end of their journey after years of bring together. It's time for them to get married.</p>
<hr/><p>From the engagement day to the wedding day, Makoto was nervous about how his wedding with Sayaka will go. The young couple was confident that their marriage will end well. Why would it end in any other way? They love each other and won't marry anyone else. Yet, all it takes is one mistake and the entire wedding falls apart. Makoto was worried about him and Sayaka breaking up because of a failed wedding. Throughout the entire planning phase, Sayaka tried her best to calm Makoto down, but nothing worked.</p><p>When Sayaka finally asked Makoto about why he's so stressed out, he revealed that he's worried about his wedding with her will end up being boring and average, just like himself. Sayaka understands where he's coming from. After all, this is a marriage between a former idol and a otherwise normal man, and Makoto deeply respected Sayaka. He would like the wedding to be special in honer of her. Sayaka would like to have a special wedding, but then she told Makoto that she doesn't care about how normal their wedding will end up. As long as she ends up with Makoto, she's happy about the wedding. This calmed Makoto down somewhat, but he still remained stressed out.</p><p>Several months had passed since the day Makoto proposed to Sayaka. The wedding day arrives. They weren't able to make it a special wedding with a theme. Makoto once had the brilliant idea of theming the wedding after the Tanabata legend, but they weren't able to implement it. Still, they decided to let the wedding continue. Once the wedding is ready to go, they send invitations out to everyone they know. They invited their family. They invited their former classmates. They even invited their classmate's family.</p><p>There is a short time left before the wedding begins. Makoto is in a dressing room, adjusting his green suit. He was checking to make sure his suit fits him perfectly when his old classmates entered the room.</p><p>"Yo, Makoto!" Leon greeted as he entered the room.</p><p>"Hey, Leon," Makoto greeted back as he turned around. He then saw his old classmates dressed up in suits. They weren't put in properly, however. "Um...are you sure you guys need help with putting on your suits?"</p><p>"Oh, this?" Leon asked as he pointed to his suit. "No, no, no. I'm not here to talk about that. You know, I can't believe that you're actually marrying Sayaka now. Wish that she married me, but I guess we're not fit to be together. Anyways, I just wanted to congratulate you on marrying Sayaka. You two work well together!"</p><p>"You and Sayaka are best friends back in Hope's Peak," Mondo said, giving a thumbs up. "I look forward in seeing you two together."</p><p>"You two have worked hard in building your relationship," Kiyotaka added. "Keep at it! Continue the hard work! I do not want to see this pairing fall!"</p><p>Makoto smiled at the praise from his old classmates. "Thanks guys," he said. "I love the support from my old classmates. I wouldn't have made it all the way to my wedding day if it weren't for you. But more importantly...shouldn't you guys fix up your suits? You're in a wedding, so you have to look your best."</p><p>The trio of boys looked at each other, wondering what Makoto is saying.</p><p>Makoto looked at Leon for a moment. He noticed that he's wearing a skull tie for some reason. That doesn't seem fitting for a wedding. He cleared his mouth before he spoke. "Hey Leon? Can you please get a different tie? This is a wedding, so you have to go with something more formal."</p><p>"What?" Leon asked. "What are you talking about? This tie looks cool on me, don't you agree?"</p><p>The room remained silent for a few moments. Makoto stared at his old classmates with a disapproving look. He wondered why Kiyotaka didn't object to Leon's skull tie. He let out a groan as he felt like he had to do this.</p><p>"Do I have to get Togami?" Makoto asked. "As much as I don't like him, I feel like he's the only one who can help you guys out."</p><p>The boys began to freak out upon hearing that name.</p><p>"What?! Togami?" Leon gasped.</p><p>"You mean that guy?" Mondo asked. "He called me a plankton once before!"</p><p>"What do you mean we need help?" Kiyotaka asked. "From Togami, of all people? I don't need help from him! Look! I've put on my suit on perfect! No help required."</p><p>Makoto continued to stare at his old classmates, still disapproving of their poor job of putting on their suits.</p><p>"What is this?" Byakuya asked, catching everyone's attention. "Why do you three look like you have never worn a formal suit before? This is a wedding we're attending. You better be wearing your suits properly. I'm going to tell you every mistake you boys made in wearing your suits."</p><p>The trio of student tried to protest against Byakuya inspecting their suits, but Byakuya ignored them. He made rather condescending comments about how poorly they had worn their suits and told them to correct them before the wedding begins. All the while, Makoto watched for a moment before exiting the changing room.</p><p>On the way to the wedding room, Makoto had an encounter with one of his old classmates: Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Former Ultimate Clairvoyant.</p><p>"Hey, Makoto!" Yasuhiro greeted. "Good to see you! Glad that you invited me. So, you're getting married now?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Makoto replied. "You did remember what the invitation says, right?"</p><p>"Of course I remembered!" Yasuhiro replied. "I was surprised to see that one of my classmates is getting married."</p><p>"Two, Hiro," Makoto corrected. "Two of your classmates. Sayaka and I are getting married, remember?"</p><p>"Oh! Right!" Yasuhiro realized. "I forgot! Anyways, I'm glad that you got married, Makoto! How about I give you a palm reading as a reward? Free of charge!"</p><p>Makoto felt awkward about getting a palm reading from Yasuhiro, even if it's free. He tried to back away from it. "Hiro, you don't have to-" he protested before being interrupted.</p><p>Yasuhiro reached out and grabbed Makoto's hands. He then closed his eyes and rubbed his thumbs against the palms. Makoto felt a little funny having his palms read. He doesn't exactly know if what Yasuhiro is about to saw is really true. He has never gotten a fortune reading from a so-called psychic, and he is aware of how sketchy many of them tend to be.</p><p>Yasuhiro continued to rub on Makoto's palms. Makoto grew uncomfortable about this. He wondered when this reading will be over. Finally, after what seemed like minutes of having his palms read, Yasuhiro finally said something.</p><p>"You're going to have lots of children with the one you love," Yasuhiro said.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Despite not having to pay for the reading, Makoto doesn't exactly felt the most comfortable about his fortune. He felt that he should ignore his fortune, at least for now. Even if he is the Former Ultimate Lucky Student, some things just won't happen to him. Then again, Yasuhiro did say that he has what he calls an impressively high accuracy of...30%. There is a decent chance of the fortune coming true, but it's still a below even chance.</p><p>Makoto said nothing to Yasuhiro as he continued on to the wedding room.</p>
<hr/><p>The wedding ceremony begins. Makoto awaits alongside the priest for Sayaka to come in. While he is waiting for this soon-to-be wife, Makoto took a look around the room. He could see everyone that he and Sayaka invited. All of their classmates and their families are here. He could see his parents and Komaru shedding tears of joy. Sayaka'a father is also here. At there back of the room, he could see several cameramen filming the entire wedding. This wedding does involve a famous former idol, so of course they're here. Chihiro is on his computer monitoring the live comments to make sure not too many mean words are being said. He is being helped by several hired moderators. In general, people are supportive of Sayaka marrying Makoto, but there are still some who are bitter about not getting the former idol to be their wife. Some feelings just never go away.</p><p>The doors then open, revealing Sayaka in a beautiful sky blue wedding dress. Everyone in the room gasped in awe upon seeing Sayaka in that dress, especially Makoto. Sayaka was already considered beautiful back when she was an idol. Seeing her in the wedding dress left everyone speechless. Sayaka slowly made her way towards Makoto, keeping her eyes on him. Eventually, she reached him.</p><p>Makoto and Sayaka stared at each other for a few moments as they look back on the journey that have brought them here. They remembered all the important events. They remembered the day when Sayaka saw Makoto nurse a crane. They remembered the day when they were reunited at Hope's Peak Academy. They remembered when Sayaka confessed her love to Makoto. They remembered their trip back to their hometown and the troubles they encountered. They remembered the speech where Sayaka revealed her secrets. They remembered their graduation day from Hope's Peak. They remembered their first time making love with each other. They remembered their first success in their foundation. They have gone though a lot over the years of being together. Some of these moments have been painful to go through. But overall, they enjoyed each other. The long journey is coming to an end. The marriage marks the end of the journey and the beginning of another.</p><p>"We are gathered here today to bring these two together," the priest announced. He then turned towards Sayaka. "Maizono, do you take this man to be your husband?"</p><p>"I do," Sayaka simply said.</p><p>The priest turned towards Makoto. "Naegi, do you take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.</p><p>"I do," Makoto also said.</p><p>The priest then finished the wedding vow. "Then, as the stars foretold, from the day you are united till the day death comes, I shall now pronounce you husband and wife."</p><p>With loud sounds of celebration, Makoto and Sayaka have become officially married. The newlyweds proceeded to embrace each other on the spot, pressing their lips together in a kiss. It had been a great day today. They're glad that the wedding had gone so well. Before the party to continue, there is one more question to be asked.</p><p>"So, Mr. Naegi," the priest began to ask. "Do you intend to replace your wife's last name with your own?"</p><p>The entire room goes silent as they await Makoto to make a decision. It was tough for him. It was tradition for most couples to have one of them replace their last name. It seemed likely for Makoto to pick that option. At the same time, Sayaka had millions of fans around the world who are accustomed to her last name. It would be difficult for them to make the switch. Makoto thought long and hard about replacing his wife's last name.</p><p>"Well?" the priest asked. "Have to come to a decision?"</p><p>Makoto decided to give his answer. "She should keep her last name," he said, much to the surprise of everyone. "Sayaka, I respect her greatly. I like her name as it is. I don't want to change a name like that."</p><p>Sayaka shed tears of joy over Makoto's decision. "Thank you," she said. Then the jumped into Makoto, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!"</p><p>Makoto almost fell over from Sayaka jumping on him. If it weren't for the priest, he would've landed on the floor. Luckily, that didn't happen. It was a pretty funny moment. Everyone had a laugh about it.</p><p>The rest of the wedding party went pretty well. There were no problems encountered during the party and everyone enjoyed the food being served. The wedding party ended up being pretty normal. Makoto didn't want this, but he's fine with how it went. At least everyone had a great time.</p><p>Well...the wedding party did end up pretty normal, until the moment Sayaka brought this up.</p><p>"Hey, everyone?" Sayaka said, grabbing everyone's attention. "There's something that I want to say. Do you remember Monochrome Answer? That's one of my favorite songs back when I was an idol."</p><p>Everyone except for Makoto stared at Sayaka blankly. They didn't expect the former idol to bring one of her songs up. After Sayaka left the idol industry, most of her songs faded out of the public conscious. Well, except for Monochrome Answer. That was her most famous song. Even today, people are still talking about it, wondering if the song had a deeper meaning.</p><p>Sayaka then revealed the secret behind her most famous song. "I actually wrote it for Makoto!" she said.</p><p>Everyone gasped at the reveal. Sayaka had already revealed many aspects of her before. This shouldn't be any surprise to any long time fans. The reveal that Monochrome Answer was written for Makoto specifically was something they didn't expect. Chihiro took a look at the live chat. The entire audience is spewing comment after comment about the reveal.</p><p>"I'll tell all of you the story behind my most famous song," Sayaka said. "I fell in love with Makoto back in middle school, when I saw him nurse a crane. You all know that, right? I really want to talk to him after that. I've never seen anyone display that level of kindness before. But, I was an idol at the time. There was no time for me to reach out and talk to him. As a result, we ended up graduating without saying a word to each other. I hoped that, in high school, we would meet up and get a chance to talk to each other. Back then, I never knew that we would end up attending Hope's Peak Academy. But when I discovered that he went to a different high school, I was devastated."</p><p>Everyone could see a tear coming out of Sayaka's eye. Even if it lead to a happy ending, it's still painful for her to remember her first year of high school. Still, she kept a smile on her face.</p><p>"But great sadness brings with it great inspiration," Sayaka continued. "I was inspired to write Monochrome Answer. At the time, I felt that my beloved Makoto was lost. I was uncertain of when we'll ever meet again. It haunted me for a long time. I wrote that song with Makoto in mind, trying to get him back into my life. I guess you could say that it worked, but not in the way I expected. Soon after I made that song, Makoto and I were invited to join Hope's Peak Academy. He might be called the Ultimate Lucky Student, but really, the real lucky students were both of us. A lot miracles had to happen for us to come to this point. I'm so glad that all of those miracles happened. If it weren't for them, who knows where we'll be in our lives."</p><p>It was at this moment when the questions about Monochrome Answer were finally answered. People once had theories about the hidden meaning behind the song, coming to the conclusion that Sayaka is singing about a long lost love. However, they were oblivious to the person the song was about. Even after Sayaka revealed her relationship to Makoto, people still didn't catch on that he was the subject for the song. Now that Sayaka has revealed the secret behind her most famous song, people got a better understanding of what the song is about.</p><p>There is still one more thing Sayaka had to say about her song. "Oh, and the tone of the song?" she said. "It wasn't originally that way. I originally had the song sang in a more somber tone. My mangers forced me to change the song into a more cheerful, pop-style tone. They didn't think that my song in its original form would sell very well. There's no way that a somber song from a pop idol would stand a chance. But I'm getting off track. Would you like to hear Monochrome Answer in its original form?"</p><p>There was a murmur in the crowd. Individual voices have become impossible to tell apart. But it seemed like everyone would like to have a listen. Even the audience watching the stream were interested in hearing the song.</p><p>With the support of everyone, Sayaka went ahead and sang Monochrome Answer to everyone, mostly Makoto.</p>
<hr/><p>The wedding ceremony eventually came to an end. It was a great time for everyone. Once all the celebrations are one, they went back to their homes. Makoto and Sayaka, now newlyweds, returned to their new homes. The wedding was tiring to do, and Makoto wanted to go right into bed. However, Sayaka still has energy left to do something. It turns out that she was saving her energy for the lovemaking. She asked her new husband that she wanted to do this. Not wanting to disappoint his new wife, Makoto decided to do this.</p><p>Clothes are scattered around the newlywed's bed. The sheets cover their bodies as they prepared to make love. They're almost ready to start. However, Makoto is hesitating for some reason.</p><p>"Huh? What's the matter?" Sayaka asked. "Can we start now?"</p><p>Makoto is shaking nervously. He has done this with Sayaka before, but he is concerned with something. "Sayaka...remember our discussion about how many children we want to have?"</p><p>Sayaka nodded. "Then, why are you so worried?" she asked again.</p><p>"I encountered one of our classmates before the wedding began," Makoto explained. "You remembered him? Yasuhiro Hagakure?"</p><p>"Of course I remembered him," Sayaka replied. "He wouldn't be attending if I didn't."</p><p>"Well, he gave me a fortune reading," Makoto continued. "He said that I'm going to have lots of children with you."</p><p>"Really?" Sayaka asked, sounding more excited.</p><p>Makoto shook his head as he let out sigh. "Then again, his accuracy rating is still no good," he said. "But even with an accuracy rating of 30%, there's still a good chance that it'll come true. I'm just worried that we'll end up having more children than we could manage."</p><p>Sayaka understood Makoto's concerns. Raising a child is hard work, and if they have too many children it could become a problem. She'd love to have many children, but perhaps Makoto has a point. The more children they have, the more spread out their love for them will be. Not giving her children the love they deserve concerns Sayaka a lot, especially since she was raised by a father who barely took care of her.</p><p>Sayaka let out a sigh as she cupped Makoto's cheeks. "I understand how you feel about that," she said. "But you don't have to worry about it too much. I'm sure we can handle however many children we end up having. And if we feel like we have enough children, we can always stop." She then moved closer to Makoto, beginning to press her body against his. "For now, just enjoy this. I'm doing this just to make you happy. It feels so good to be doing this. Please, just relax."</p><p>Makoto tried to speak, but was stopped when Sayaka locked her lips on his. In that moment, he felt that all of his worries were being washed away. He sank deeper into the embrace as he began to make love with his wife.</p><p>The tree dropped a seed a buried it into the soil of the garden. It's only a matter of time before it sprouts.</p>
<hr/><p>Several weeks have passed since the wedding, and Makoto and Sayaka are enjoying their live as a newlywed couple. They were busy with each other for the past few weeks. They just couldn't get enough of each other! They made sure that they only make love within their home, though. It'll be rude and embarrassing if they do it out in public.</p><p>One day, Makoto and Sayaka are watching the news.</p><p>"And now for some celebrity news," the reporter began. "We've got some big news about a former celebrity. The former Ultimate Idol, Sayaka Maizono, has seen a resurgence in popularity. Her fans are listening to her songs once again. During her wedding with the former Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, she revealed that he was the inspiration for her most famous song, Monochrome Answer. For years, analysts have claimed that the song was more than just a pop song; there's a story behind it! People rarely believed them, though, thinking that they're just looking at the song too deep. But it seems that Maizono has proven those analysts right. The song's true meaning has been revealed: a girl's years long struggle to find love."</p><p>The news continued on in the background as Makoto and Sayaka turned towards each other.</p><p>"So you're popular again," Makoto remarked.</p><p>Sayaka smiled. "I sure am," she replied. "I heard some people talking about my songs at one point. Guess it'll be a long time before all my popularity faded away."</p><p>"I shouldn't be surprised," Makoto said. "You have millions of fans all around the world at your peak. I'm pretty sure some fans would continue to support you long after you stopped being an idol."</p><p>Sayaka nodded in agreement. She then looked down at her belly and placed her hand on it. She could feel something moving in there.</p><p>Makoto watched as his wife rubbed her belly. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked. "I can prepare lunch. Mind if you help?"</p><p>Sayaka looked up at Makoto. "Oh, it's not that," she replied. "I am hungry, but way hungrier than before."</p><p>"I noticed that you've been eating a bit more food than before," Makoto said. "Are you sure there's something wrong with you? Don't tell me I have to help you with a problem again."</p><p>"No, I'm fine," Sayaka replied. "It's just..." She then looked back at her belly. There was something happening to her right now. She must tell Makoto about it before it's too late.  "Um...Makoto? Can I tell you something?"</p><p>"Huh?" Makoto reacted. "What?"</p><p>Sayaka took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she announced bluntly.</p><p>Makoto's eyes widen upon hearing the news.</p><p>"I took a few tests the other day," Sayaka continued. "I tested myself several times. They all came back positive."</p><p>Makoto was too stunned to say anything.</p><p>"You know what that means?" Sayaka asked. "It means that we're going to be parents soon! Isn't that great?"</p><p>It took Makoto a few moments before he said anything. "Um...yeah," he replied. "Thing is, I didn't expect this to happen right after we got married. I just thought that we would spend a few years together before starting a family."</p><p>"You think that?" Sayaka gasped. "I wanted to start a family as soon as we can. I don't want to wait too long before we start making children."</p><p>Makoto is starting to get worried. If his fortune from Yasuhiro is coming true, then he needs to be prepare to raise a lot of children. He gets an idea.</p><p>"I...think we should get an appointment," Makoto suggested as he stood up. "I'm calling a doctor to schedule one."</p><p>Sayaka watched as her husband reached for a phone. "Huh?" she said. "What's the appointment for?"</p><p>Makoto paused for a moment as he turned to his wife. "You'll see," he said.</p>
<hr/><p>Several weeks have passed since Sayaka announced that she was pregnant. The pregnancy has been rough on her. She can feel her body changing in anticipation for a baby. She found herself eating more food than she's used to. She can feel herself getting nauseous several times in a day. Makoto has been supporting her throughout the entire pregnancy, not wanting to see her die and denying their children a mother. After all, that's what happened to Sayaka herself. The young couple didn't want their children to go through the same lives as their mother.</p><p>The appointment with the doctor soon arrives. The doctor tasked with checking Sayaka was none other than one of their upperclassmen, Mikan Tsumigi, the former Ultimate Nurse. Mikan is quite talented as a doctor, having several areas of expertise. Unfortunately, she's quite clumsy. The young couple remembered their first year in Hope's Peak Academy, when they hear stories of the nurse constantly finding ways to trip. Still, she's one of the most trusted figures in history.</p><p>Sayaka's belly was scanned. On the screen is an image of a baby in its development stages. Except...it wasn't one baby that showed up. Instead, there were two babies on the screen. It turns out that Sayaka and Makoto are expecting twins. This result came as a surprise for the young couple.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me..." Makoto muttered. "There must be a mistake here! There's no way that we're having twins!"</p><p>Mikan, just as shaken by the results as the young couple, disagrees with Makoto. "There is no mistake," she said. "You really are about to have twins."</p><p>Makoto shook his head in disbelief. "This has to be rare, right?" he asked. "Sayaka and I having twins has got to be something that you don't hear about a lot, right?"</p><p>"Well...it is rare," Mikan replied. "But...a woman having twins is much more common than you think."</p><p>"Really?" Sayaka said, sounding a bit excited. "What are the odds of that?"</p><p>Mikan recalled her medical knowledge. "Well...the chance that a mother will have children is around...1%," she answered. "Assuming the fertility isn't altered. But considering that your husband is the Ultimate Lucky Student, your odds of having twins may be pushed higher."</p><p>Makoto let out a sigh. "My luck does some strange things sometimes..." he said.</p><p>"What should we do now?" Sayaka asked.</p><p>"Well, there is time for you to make preparations," Mikan replied. "You're about to become parents, so make sure you're ready to raise children. I'll be expecting you to return soon. Until that day comes, I wish you good luck. Not that you needed it since you have good luck already..."</p><p>After the appointment is done, Makoto and Sayaka left the hospital and went back to their homes.</p>
<hr/><p>Months passed by. During that time, Makoto and Sayaka have taught themselves on how to raise children. They received help from their parents on that part. In addition, they decorated some bedrooms for their upcoming children. The pregnancy has gone well for Sayaka, if the uncomfortable parts are excluded. Things are going smoothly for the young couple.</p><p>That is, until one night, when something happened.</p><p>Makoto was sleeping through the night. There's only a few hours left before the sun comes up. He was having a good night's rest when...</p><p>"AHHHH!"</p><p>Makoto was suddenly woken up by the scream. He could feel something moving on his side. Looking to his side, Makoto found Sayaka in clear distress. It looked like she's in pain. Immediately, Makoto knew what was going on.</p><p>"Sayaka, are you okay?" Makoto asked.</p><p>"The baby..." Sayaka cried. "Our children! They're...they're coming out!"</p><p>Makoto leapt out of the bed. He walked to the other side and helped Sayaka get on her feet. "Hang in there, Sayaka," he said. "I'm taking you to the hospital."</p><p>Makoto escorted Sayaka to the nearest hospital as quickly as he could. There, Sayaka was quickly sent to the first room the hospital could find. Sayaka was stuck in the hospital for days, struggling to handle the pain of giving birth. Makoto stayed in the hospital with Sayaka for her entire stay, waiting hours and sleepless nights for the birth of his children. Sayaka having twins was going to make things more difficult.</p><p>Eventually, Sayaka began giving birth. Her screaming woke Makoto up. Makoto then ran out the door and alerted the doctors. The doctors helped Sayaka out in giving birth, but the pain became too much for Sayaka to handle. She blacked out for a few moments.</p><p>Sayaka didn't know if she's going to make it. She's a young woman who just gave birth to twins. The entire pregnancy up to this point has been painful for her. She felt like she's going to end up like her mother: dead before her children could have a chance to know her. It almost seemed like her life was going to end this way.</p><p>And then, she heard a voice.</p><p>"Wake up, Sayaka."</p><p>Sayaka slowly opened her eyes. She saw Makoto hovering above her. At first, Sayaka doesn't know what's going on. She thinks she's hallucinating. Then she heard the sound of babies wailing. They sounded like they're close to her. She turned to her side and found two babies next to her.</p><p>"You did it, Sayaka," Makoto said. "We're parents now. We have children of our own."</p><p>Sayaka smiled as she comforted her babies. It took her years to get to this point, but she finally started a family with Makoto. She can finally become the mother that she never had, and Makoto can finally be a father.</p>
<hr/><p>The Naegis and the Maizonos held a family reunion in celebration of the birth of Makoto and Sayaka's children. It is soon revealed that the twins are a boy and a girl, with the girl being born first. Upon learning this, the young couple became happy. They got the family that they wanted.</p><p>The reunion was held in Makoto and Sayaka's house. The reunion wasn't exactly big. It's just Makoto, Sayaka, their children, Komaru, and their parent. Mr. Maizono is busy preparing the camera, while Mr. and Mrs. Naegi are talking to each other. This left Makoto, Sayaka, and Komaru to have a chat with each other. Makoto and Sayaka are holding their children. Komaru couldn't help but squeal upon seeing them.</p><p>"Oh my goodness!" Komaru squealed. "Your children are so cute!"</p><p>Sayaka smiled at Komaru. "They really are cute," she said. "I can't wait to see them grow up. They're going to be great! Oh, and did you forget, Komaru? You're an aunt now."</p><p>Komaru was puzzled for a moment. "I am?" she asked. She thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah, I really am an aunt. That's so cool!"</p><p>"Not only that, but our parents are going to be grandparents," Makoto added.</p><p>"Oh, that too," Komaru replied. She then gets something else on her mind. "You know, now that you two are married, I'm thinking of getting married myself. What are your thoughts?"</p><p>"Sure, go on ahead," Makoto replied. "I don't mind. Our parents are so happy when I married Sayaka. I think they'll be even happier to see that both of their children are now having children of their own."</p><p>"As long as there's someone who you love a lot, you can go ahead and marry them," Sayaka added. "So, Komaru, who are you planning to marry? Did you have someone in mind?"</p><p>Komaru thought about her marriage partner for a moment. "Hmm...well, there is this one guy who has taken an interest in me," she said. "Makoto, I think he's the younger brother of one of your classmates. Is that right?"</p><p>Makoto knew what his sister was talking about. "Oh, you're talking about that guy?" he asked. "Hina's brother?"</p><p>Komaru nodded. "Yeah, that one," she said. "We bonded because we have something in common: our older siblings are students of Hope's Peak Academy. If there's anyone who I want to marry, it's got to be him. Hmm...maybe after this reunion I should propose to him. That sounds like a great idea!"</p><p>"Whoa, slow down there, Komaru," Sayaka said. "You probably need to get to know your marriage partner before you propose to him. Me and Makoto have worked on our relationship for years ever since we were reunited at Hope's Peak Academy. We have learned a lot about each other during that time. Not everything we've learned about each other was pleasant to listen to, but I'm happy about the result of our efforts. If you want to have a happy married life, you need to make your partner is right for you."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine," Komaru replied. "I know my partner very well. He seems to be the right man for me.</p><p>"Okay..." Sayaka replied. "Well, if you want to marry now, then do it."</p><p>Komaru nodded, having decided to marry her love interest after this reunion.</p><p>Just when Makoto, Sayaka, and Komaru had finished their conversation, Mr. Maizono has finished setting up the camera. "Alright, camera's ready!" he announced. "Time for the picture to be taken!"</p><p>The Naegi and Maizono family sat together on the couch. Makoto, Sayaka, and their children were positioned in the middle; their parents are standing just behind them; Komaru is sitting at the floor, smiling at the camera. The camera then flashed, snapping a picture of the two families together.</p>
<hr/><p>From this point onward, Makoto and Sayaka lived a happy, normal life. They raised their children and hold a stable job running their foundation. Their story stops here, but their lives live on. They have left behind a legacy, having inspired millions of fans to do their part in help making the world a better place. Soon, their children will carry on that legacy and help make it live on for generations.</p><p>As Makoto and Sayaka's love story developed during their time in Hope's Peak, several more love stories are happening. Who is finding love in Hope's Peak? With who? How will their love story play out? All of these questions are a story for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>